Massage Envy
by Lgfaenatics
Summary: New doccubus one shot challenge. Bo or Lauren gives the other one a massage.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! We're back with another one shot challenge! The voting will be open until Thursday, January 8, 2015. So please remember to vote after reading all of the stories. The winner will be receiving a $25 gift card of their choosing so please remember to login and vote! To vote please go to our home page and click on the link in our bio for the poll. I'll be allowing up to 3 votes on this challenge. You have to be registered to vote and can vote only one time, but you can vote for up to three different stories.

Now on with the reading and voting!


	2. After Work

After Work

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Summary: Let's say set during season three. Lauren's had a rough day and Bo tries to help. Written for the Doccubus massage challenge.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. It was so long that Lauren couldn't even remember how many hours she'd been on her feet and working. There weren't that many hours in a day but it felt as though she'd worked through all of them.<p>

She had thought that life would be easier now that Hale was the Ash, temporary Ash as Trick liked to point out, but that hadn't been the case today. Lauren had been trying to work on her research in the morning when she received note that she was wanted in treating a group of Fae that had gotten into a massive brawl during brunch.

A laugh escaped without her being able to stop it. What kind of clan got into a brawl during brunch?

That was something she'd learned and since it was a clan of fire-breathing Fae, she'd had to treat burns for hours on end. She probably could've gotten out of it but Hale had told her they were distant relatives of his and he needed her to be the one to oversee the treatment. Even with that she didn't like that she had to listen to crabby, burnt Fae talk down to her for being a lowly human.

After that was all done, she still had her research that needed to be looked at. There were still tests that needed to be completed and results to be written up or else some of her research would be stopped dead in its tracks. That wasn't something she could tolerate no matter how tired she was. Her research could help Bo and she would do anything to help her girlfriend.

The thought made her smile. Bo, the amazingly attractive and kind-hearted succubus, was her girlfriend. It was something that made her feel incredibly lucky everyday no matter if that meant she was stuck in some messy Fae politics. If Hale hadn't been more than just the Ash to her, she knew there would have been consequences in dating a Fae when she was just a human.

Lauren walked into her apartment and noticed immediately something was wrong. All the lights in her apartment were on and she could have sworn she was hearing faint music coming from upstairs. She set her medical kit down by the door and looked around wearily. She really didn't have the strength to deal with an intruder.

"Hello? Is there someone here?"

She heard some mumbling then a crash followed by a string of cursing coming from upstairs. Lauren cautiously took a couple steps toward the bottom of the stairs, not quite sure what to do next. Since she lived under the protection of the light she had never had to deal with intruders.

Soon she could breathe a sigh of relief though as Bo appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey, babe. You're a little late."

"Long day," Lauren said as she watched Bo gingerly walk down the stairs. "What happened?"

"Oh, up there?" Bo asked nervously as she walked down the stairs. "It's . . . nothing. You know, I was just doing . . . something."

"Okay," Lauren said tentatively as her eyes wandered up the stairs, wondering what exactly her girlfriend was doing before she walked in. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Bo said quickly as she quickly embraced Lauren and moved her away from the stairs. "How was your day?"

"Busy." Lauren looked over Bo and tried to read the expression on her face. Her girlfriend was definitely up to something and she figured it had something to do with whatever she was doing upstairs. "Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

Bo looked nervous at the question and tried to deflect it as best she could. "Nothing, babe. Just waiting for you to get done with work so we could, you know, hang out."

"And if I went upstairs right now, what would I find?" Lauren asked as she began walking back toward the stairs.

"Uh, nothing," Bo responded quickly. "Why don't we eat something? I bet you're hungry after your long day."

"Bo, I'm just tired." Lauren didn't like that the sentence came out almost like a whine but it was true. After her amazingly long day all she wanted to do was take a long bath and get some sleep. It wasn't the most romantic night but then again, she hadn't expected her succubus girlfriend to be waiting for her when she got home. "I really just want to get some sleep."

She walked past Bo and started to walk up the stairs when Bo grabbed her hand to stop her. Lauren looked back and opened her mouth to find out what was wrong but instead Bo only rushed pasted her up the stairs and into her bedroom. The whole situation was strange but she was simply too tired to really think about it. As long as she was able to get some sleep she didn't have the energy to think about what Bo was up to.

When she walked into the room though, she stopped at the sight that she saw as she looked in. The room was lit by a couple dozen candles that were scattered throughout the room and there were rose pedals covering the floor and the bed. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses on the nightstand and Bo's iPod was off to the side playing soft music.

"I really hoped you would have gotten off of work a few hours ago but I didn't expect Hale to work you so hard today. I ordered dinner, too, but had to put it in the fridge since you were late." Bo gave her a nervous smile. "I thought this would be a nice surprise." She smiled nervously. "Surprise."

Lauren smiled tiredly. "This is really sweet, Bo."

"Just the wrong time, huh?"

"I don't know if I could stay awake for everything," Lauren admitted.

Bo seemed to think for a few seconds before smiling again. "Okay, then maybe it's time for plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Take your clothes off and lie down."

"Bo . . ."

She smiled. "Just trust me, okay?"

Lauren did trust her more than anything so she slowly undressed, keeping eye contact with Bo the entire time. There was a quick blue flash in her eyes as she watched Lauren slowly take off her clothes and that made her smile. Lauren was secretly proud that she was able to turn on a succubus the way she could with Bo.

Once her clothes were off she let Bo guide her to the bed and place her on her stomach. "I'll be right back, lover."

There was some extra emphasis on the word "lover" and it sent chills down her spine. She wondered what Bo was planning but she trusted her so she figured she was in for a good time. They had only officially been a couple for only a short time but she had been particularly adventurous during that time. It was as though being with Bo was freeing her in more ways than one.

She heard Bo return from the bathroom a couple minutes later and closed her eyes as she felt the oil hit her back followed by Bo's strong hands. It was something they'd never done before but she knew her girlfriend was very good with her hands so she closed her eyes and let the moment wash over her.

"You know, I was hoping to do this after a nice, romantic dinner," Bo said quietly as she worked at Lauren's tired muscles. "I figured after all the missed opportunities we've had over the last couple years that we can start making up for all those times."

"Hmm . . . this is a good way to start doing that."

It was a fantastic place to start as far as Lauren was concerned as the feel of Bo's hands on her completely calmed her. All the problems she faced during the day slowly faded away as Bo's hands slowly moved off her shoulders and worked their way lower until they were at her lower back and threatening to go even lower.

"Mmm, this is threatening to become a very inappropriate massage," Lauren said as she felt Bo's fingertips graze her ass.

"Good thing this isn't a traditional massage," Bo responded with then removed her hands from her entirely. There was nothing for a minute before Bo said anything else. "I think it's time to turn over, Dr. Lewis. Your front is desperately in need of some attention."

Lauren opened her eyes and turned over onto her back to see that Bo had removed all her clothes as well. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as she looked over her girlfriend in all her glory. Bo really was the hottest woman she'd even seen. And she was all hers.

Bo sat down next to her on the bed as Lauren move to sit up on her elbows and she lightly ran a finger down her chest. "You are the smartest, most amazingly beautiful woman I have ever met. I can't believe you're mine."

She leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, something Lauren responded to without a second thought. There was nothing better than kissing Bo and Lauren knew that she'd never get enough of her. The way she could feel everything Bo felt in each kiss was something she hadn't experienced with anyone else. No one else had the same effect on her.

Soon Bo was lying next to her, with one arm draped over her stomach as they kissed. Lauren placed a hand against her cheek as she lost herself in all the feelings she felt for Bo at that moment. She wanted to tell her how madly in love she was but thought maybe that moment wasn't the right time for huge declarations of love. Doing that might completely change the mood and Lauren was too afraid of what would come out of Bo's mouth after she said it.

It didn't take too long for Lauren to pull at Bo until she was more on top of her. The feel of her skin sliding against her own was too much for words and she moaned into the kiss causing Bo to chuckle quietly and break the kiss to place several over her chin and neck.

"So responsive," Bo mumbled against her skin as she kept a hand moving over her body. "If I knew I would get this response I would give you a massage more often. Like every, single night."

"Then I'll have to remember to get home earlier," Lauren managed to get out as Bo started to kiss over her breasts. "No more late nights for me then. No, ma'am."

Bo laughed again as she worshiped Lauren's body with kisses. Lauren let out a contented sigh as she enjoyed the attention Bo was giving her. It made her feel that no matter how many directions the succubus was pulled she would always make her way back to her. She would continue to be surprised by Bo when she got home with the promise of dinner and incredibly sensual massages.

They started to move against each other, Lauren making sure she felt every part of her girlfriend that she could. Bo's body felt incredible against hers and she didn't want the feeling to end. No matter how tired she was and how her situation frustrated her at times, at the moment nothing else mattered. She had Bo.

"I love you," Bo whispered out in between kisses. "I love you, Lauren."

Lauren opened eyes she didn't even realize were closed and looked into Bo's dark brown ones. She was smiling at her and Lauren couldn't help but lift her head up and give her a light kiss. "I love you, too."

The End


	3. Exhale

- Exhale -

AU one shot Doccubus.

Prompt: Lauren/Bo – one gives a massage to the other.

Characters: Bo/Lauren/Kenzi

Humor/Romance

T-Rated (maybe with some skimming on the M-rated line).

I know next to nothing about massage therapy, so mostly made up here!

And this story may be slightly weird..ish I guess :D But read on!

xoxo

* * *

><p>Bo heard Kenzi tinkering around in the kitchen, when she made her way downstairs. Bo took deep breaths trying to keep her body as rigid as possible as she descended the stairs.<p>

"Morning." Bo muttered after she had managed to walk next to the kitchen island.

"Hey, you're up. I'm making breakfast." Kenzi turned to Bo.

"Really? Why?" Bo eyed her friend in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked." Kenzi scolded in mock offense. "I thought I'd be an awesome roommate and make you breakfast. For once."

"So what are we having?"

"Ta-Daa!" Kenzi presented a full-filled bowl. "Fruit loops with yogurt."

"Oh wow, you really went all out." Bo deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "Quite the spread."

"Shush." Kenzi growled. "Quit whining, I'll fix you up a nice glass of orange juice also. A balanced breakfast, if you ask me."

"Thanks." Bo smiled shaking her head. "I'll eat on the sofa." She said starting to make her way to the couch cringing a little once she started to move.

"I'll bring you these." Kenzi said grabbing a glass of juice, before following Bo to the living room.

"Yeah.." Bo groaned approaching the sofa.

"Your back's still not better?" Kenzi eyed Bo worriedly as the brunette gingerly lowered herself on the couch with a strained expression on her face. "You've been walking like a geriatric for days now."

"The mornings are the the worst… It must be my bed." Bo groaned and breathed carefully out willing her body to relax a little despite the throbbing in her back.

"Well, there hasn't been any action in it in ages." Kenzi smirked evilly. "Maybe it's broken, because it's been underused and neglected?"

"Shut up. I want to find something real. And.. I have to get a new mattress." Bo hissed and Kenzi snorted. "Shut up Kenz! I'm in pain."

"I see that. I'm sorry I was a meanie." Kenzi relented patting Bo on her shoulder and gave her friend the bowl filled with yogurt and fruit loops. "Eat. Do you want me to get you some pain meds? Muscle relaxants?"

"I already took one."

"Just waiting for it to kick in?"

"Something like that. Pills are not helping that much."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"No thanks. I hate doctors." Bo shook her head.

"A massage then?" Kenzi shrugged, before her face brightened. "I know! You'll have to go see Lauren."

"Lauren?"

"She's a doctor."

"No thanks."

"And she's also a massage therapist." Kenzi pointed out. "She works at the Morrigan's Spa and Deli."

"Spa and Deli? A deli? What the hell?"

"There are of course salads and.. stuff. But as you know, some of us have a sweet tooth. Morrigan's is very popular." Kenzi narrowed her eyes warningly at Bo's scoffing. "The place is heavenly. Cupcakes, cakes, muffins, ice cream.." She started to list her favorites.

"Hellish sounds more like it." Bo cut in snickering gleefully. "How do sugary, fatty pastries and a health spa even go together?"

"They just do." Kenzi snarled. "And you're going. I'm going to pull some strings and get you an appointment today." The smaller brunette informed sternly and rushed to her room to make some calls.

"Kenz!" Bo screeched after her. "I'm not going!"

"You are! Eat!" Kenzi shouted back. "The end!" She ended with slamming the door.

"Well shit. Spa and Deli it is then…" Bo sighed and started to shovel the yogurt in her mouth. "Lauren.. A massage therapist.. Lovely name, but she's probably some burly strong-handed woman who'll pound my poor back to mush…" She grumbled between spoonfuls. "Ouch." She winced at the thought of getting roughly massaged.

.

* * *

><p>Bo sighed defeatedly as she stopped her yellow Camaro at the gate of the Morrigan's and motioned Kenzi to tell the approaching grey haired guard, where they were headed.<p>

"Hey, Chuck!"

"Miss Kenzi!" The guard beamed. "You have an appointment?"

"With the eclairs, yes." Kenzi smirked happily at the mere thought at all that sugary goodness. "I'm here with my friend, Bo Dennis. She has an appointment with Dr. Lewis."

"Dennis…" The guard checked his pad. "Here it is. Please park at space number 137. And go through the main doors and.."

"Thanks Chuck. I know the way. I'll get her there." Kenzi cut in smiling.

"Of course. There are new muffin flavors in the deli." Chuck chuckled winking. "Delicious."

"Yay." Kenzi clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'll go try them out. Thanks Chuckie. You're the best." She winked back at the man.

"You're flirting with the staff." Bo scolded as she drove in.

"Always."

.

* * *

><p>Kenzi steered Bo dragging her by the arm towards Lauren's office. When they reached the spacious, tastefully decorated waiting room, Kenzi released her hold on Bo and plopped down on the plushy couch, while Bo began nervously walking around the room.<p>

"Quit pacing. Try a pomegranate smoothie." Kenzi gestured to the complimentary items in the cooler.

"Maybe later." Bo wrung her hands anxiously.

"Well at least sit down. You're making me antsy. Stop fidgeting. Lauren is great. She'll have you walking straight in no time."

"Right.." Bo breathed and sat down, but bolted right back on her feet, when the office door opened.

"Kenzi, nice to see you again." A blond greeted smiling not noticing the taller brunette's soft gasp.

"Hey Doc." Kenzi returned the smile. "I brought a friend." She gestured to Bo, who was standing dumbstruck next to her.

"I see. Hello, I'm Lauren." The smiling blond extended her hand, which Bo automatically grabbed in her own.

"Hey.." Bo breathed raking her eyes over the doctor, not letting go of her hand.

"Bo right?" Lauren asked and glanced at Kenzi, when Bo didn't respond. "My three o'clock?" She looked back at Bo and absentmindedly caressed the back of the brunette's hand with her thumb.

"Yes. This is the pain in the back we talked about.." Kenzi gave an embarrassed smile, before narrowing her eyes at Bo and poked the brunette between her ribs making Bo flinch and release the doctor's hand.

"Yes. Hey." Bo got out after clearing her throat. "Bo."

"Nice to meet you, Bo."

"You too." Bo said with her eyes skittering all over the blond.

Lauren could feel heat creep up her cheeks under Bo's thorough perusal. It was causing all kinds of reactions in her body. "Um.. So.. This way, when you're ready." She motioned and went ahead leaving Bo standing at her spot.

"Bo? What the hell are you doing? You're not breathing, are you? Breathe. You can't be this anxious about a massage! It won't hurt. A lot anyways." Kenzi spat noticing Bo not moving. "Go on! I had to really use my charms to get you this appointment so quickly. Go on now!"

"I can't!" Bo hissed back meeting Kenzi's eyes. "She's not burly! At all!" Bo waved towards the office door.

"I know she looks like a delicate flower, but she's strong. I know. And she really knows what she's doing. Finds all the right spots! Sweet spots! Doesn't matter that she's not.. burly or butch."

"It's not that…" Bo whispered in a low tone, while leaning closer to Kenzi. "She's hot! Hot-hot! Gorgeous and I.."

"So? She's is pretty. What does that have to do with.." Kenzi huffed, but saw then the look on Bo's face. "Oh. Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, oh." Bo rolled her eyes. "It'll get embarrassing."

"So you're horny, but.. You're not an animal. Just exercise some self control." Kenzi advised sagely. "The hottie doctor will never know of your inner battle."

"But what if.."

"Shut it. Go on! She's waiting. Self control Bo!" Kenzi pushed Bo forwards. "Let Lauren rub you and get you.. Let me refrase that." She stopped.

"Lauren will massage your sore back and make you painfree." Kenzi nodded satisfied. "Meanwhile I'll go eat something.. sweet and come get you later. Okay?"

"Okay.. Self control.." Bo swallowed as she went into the room and closed the door behind her.

.

* * *

><p>Lauren sat behind a sleek white desk leafing through some folders, once in a while tapping on her laptop, when Bo came in and latched her eyes on the blond. Bo breathed out relaxing a bit. Bo roamed her eyes over the delectable massage therapist.<p>

Bo's thoughts were revolving around the newly met blond. She looks so cute. Concentrated. Her slender neck looks so inviting. I want to.. Bo stopped her train of thought. Kiss it. _Kiss her_. Those lips and.. Stop it. This is bad. Don't get all hot and bothered, Bo groaned inwardly. This was going to get so embarrassing. For sure. Maybe I should just go?

"Please sit down." Lauren smiled with her eyes twinkling, when she lifted her eyes from the papers in front of her and noticed Bo hovering there. "I'll ask a few questions and then we'll get started. Okay?" She asked as Bo settled on the chair beside the desk.

"Um.. Okay." Bo nodded thrumming her fingers on her thigh.

Lauren asked about Bo's illnesses, previous massage sessions, about her work and exercise habits. Bo dutifully answered all questions and was starting to feel more at ease, not slobbering all over the doctor. Ogling.

"Did you hurt yourself or what brought this pain on?" Lauren asked looking at Bo. "Kenzi didn't elaborate on the phone."

"It just sort of suddenly started to hurt. A few days ago. It's gets a bit better during the day."

"So the pain is worse in the mornings?"

"Yes, definitely. My bed - my mattress might have caused the aches in my back." Bo shrugged.

"Oh?" Lauren nodded encouraging Bo to continue as she scribbled on her pad.

"Yeah.. Kenzi says I've been a nun and she thinks my bed should see some more.. action.." Bo's eyes widened in shock. Don't overshare Kenzi's stupid wisecracks, she groaned inside her head. "Um.. I mean.. The mattress. It's.. Broken. Damaged springs. Or something." Bo quickly babbled, her cheeks reddening. She clamped her mouth shut. Crap, she fretted.

"Aha." Lauren said trying to hide her smirk. She found the blushing brunette extremely endearing and.. very attractive. _Hot_. "I have your information jotted down now." She skimmed over her notes clearing her throat, hoping Bo wouldn't notice her staring. "You can undress there. You can leave your underwear on and wrap the towel around you, when you come out."

"Uh huh.. I don't have any."

"Huh?"

"Underwear." Bo muttered quietly looking apologetic.

"Oh. Well… That's.. Great." Lauren exhaled with darkening eyes. "It's.. great." She repeated and finally with difficulty averted her eyes from the brunette.

"Shit.." Lauren sighed quietly after Bo had disappeared into the smaller room. "Keep it together.. Don't be a perv.. And whatever you do – don't start drooling!" She ordered sternly, meeting her own eyes on the mirror on the wall, before starting to prep the massage table for her client.

.

* * *

><p>Bo went into the small dressing room and shut the door softly behind her. She leaned her back on the door and breathed shakily out.<p>

"I think I might die here,_ in the Morrigan's Spa and Deli_, today." Bo groaned shifting in her spot. "Spontaniously combust at the very moment Lauren's delicate, beautiful hands land on my.. skin. Talented hands. My skin. Oh gods."

Bo shook her head "I'm gonna die." She began to peel off her clothes and took her time folding them on the chair, before wrapping a towel around her body. Bo took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

On the other side of the door Lauren had also been trying to calm down. She had prepped the room, washed her hands, gathered lotions and towels nearby the massage table, while muttering to herself.

"You're a professional. A doctor! For God's sake. _A doctor!_ Act like one!" Lauren grumbled anxiously. "So she's hot. Very hot, but.." Her hushed tirade was cut off, when Bo emerged from the dressing room. Only a white fluffy towel draped around her body. Gorgeous body. _Holy hotness, Batman.._ Lauren's inner voice sighed, but the blond managed to keep her mouth shut for which she silently praised herself.

"Hey.. You're ready?" Lauren croaked out.

"I guess." Bo said hesitantly. She forced her eyes up from the floor and looked at the blond. When she caught Lauren's dark eyes latched on her body, pleasant tingles erupted all over her body. "I am." Bo said more huskily than she intended.

.

* * *

><p>Lauren patted the massage table. "Please sit, so I can take a look at your back in this position."<p>

"What about the.." Bo tugged the towel around her.

"You can cover your front. I just need to see your.." Lauren trailed off, when Bo sat on the edge, her back to Lauren and let the towel reveal the smooth skin of her back and curves of her hips and behind. "..Back."

Lauren took a deep breath and ghosted her fingers over the brunette's skin. Delicately caressing the contours of Bo's spine and ribs.

"My god, you're.. _beautiful._" Lauren sighed softly, roaming her eyes over the brunette. Until coming to a sudden stop and pulled her hand away like it had been burned. Oh my god! I said that out loud, didn't I, Lauren screeched silently. You were suppose to.. not be a perv.

"Um.. thank you." Bo said looking at the frazzled blond over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." Lauren apologized looking like a deer caught in headlights. "That was totally unprofessional wasn't it.. Sorry."

"Please, no need to apologize." Bo said sincerely.

"But it's.."

"Really. It's fine." Bo cut in softly. "You called me beautiful, I won't take offence. I promise." She smiled.

"Okay.." Lauren whispered giving Bo a small smile. "So, um.. like I said - I'll give you a full body massage today."

"Yes." Bo nodded. "I'd like that."

"Lie down. On your stomach. Rest your arms on your sides."

Bo did as told and positioned herself on the table leaving the towel under her. the back of her body was totally on display and Bo didn't mind. She actually felt comfortable and even slightly exhibionistic. I want her to look at me, Bo purred.

Lauren was struggling. Don't look at that.. ass. Don't. Just don't. "I'll put a smaller towel here, okay?" She said, covering Bo's behind quickly.

"Okay." Bo said feeling oddly disappointed. I want her to touch my ass, not cover it up, she realized. But this is not that kind of massage, Bo reminded the horny beast inside her. _Not that kind of massage._ So calm the hell down.

Lauren rubbed some lotion on her hands, before putting on her professional persona as her hands touched Bo's shoulder blades. Her touches were gentle like she was exploring. Bo felt like purring. And she was sure she did purr, when Lauren put some more weight behind her touches. Bo was starting to melt in to a puddle of goo, while the blond's hands expertly danced on her skin.

.

* * *

><p>Bo felt her muscles loosen and a satisfied grumble resonated in her chest. She was relaxed, when suddenly Lauren's hands caressed her sides moving lower making goosebumps erupt on Bo's skin and a sharp gasped escape from her lips as her eyes snapped open.<p>

"Oh.." Bo flinched and bit her lip, but then forced her eyes closed and relaxed her body as much as she could considering the circumstances, hoping the blond would continue her ministrations. Bo was tingly all over and didn't want the feeling to go away.

"Sorry. Are my hands cold?" Lauren gasped guiltily and lifted her hands hastily off of the brunette's soft skin.

"What? No! Don't stop!" Bo squealed alarmed, before swallowing. "Um.. I mean, your hands are not cold." She glanced at Lauren, before resuming her earlier position with an eyeroll at her own enthusiasm.

"I'll continue then?" Lauren murmured as she hesitantly laid her palms back on Bo.

"Yes." Bo breathed huskily. "Please." She murmured.

"Yes." Lauren repeated taking in a shuddering breath. You're a professional. Don't _fondle_ your client, she reminded her raging hormones. This was not going to get any easier. "I'm almost done with your back."

"Hmmm." Bo hummed contently.

"So.. Um.. I'll move lower.. to your glutes, thighs and legs."

"Awesome." Bo murmured, feeling slightly guilty to enjoy the massage so much. Lauren's hands on her. On her now heated skin. Bo knew this was dangerous, but so.. so enjoyable. She wanted the blond to go lower.

"Good. So here we go." Lauren blew out a little puff of air and lifted the towel off Bo's behind.

"This might feel slightly painful, if the muscles here are tight." Lauren warned before placing her hands back on Bo's skin with a small sigh.

Bo's eyes snapped open. Her hands are.. Her hands are on my ASS! Oh god. My ass. Her hands. I might not.. survive this. Holy crap.. That feels good, Bo bit her lip to stop from moaning. She could feel her center starting to throb demanding attention. Please, please don't ask me to turn around, Bo whined in her head. She knew her nipples would poke out though the thin cloth covering her chest.

"Does this hurt?"

"No.." Bo breathed. It did hurt, but the pleasure of Lauren's hands palming her behind was much much greater than any pain.

"I'll do your thighs now." Lauren said softly after a while. She had somehow managed to concentrate on the massage and not the body she was massaging.

"My thighs? Do I need to turn?" Bo asked with trepidation laced with desire. If she turned, Lauren would notice Bo's aroused state. If she hadn't already. The mood would certainly shift. Maybe the doctor would throw Bo out. No. Oh please no. I want to.. I need to stay, Bo swallowed.

"No." Lauren said. "Not yet."

"Oh."

Lauren massaged Bo's thighs moving up and down on the muscles. Bo almost passed out, when Lauren's touches game close to grazing her center. Her hot center.

Oh gods.. Bo bit her lip harder and harder. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna… I want her and.. I'm gonna do it and most likely embarrass myself.. _I'm doing it. Jsut go for it!_ Bo turned around meeting Lauren's baffled gaze as her client sat up interrupting the massage.

"I'm sorry.. is something wrong?" Lauren asked hesitantly, but when the towel slid from covering Bo's chest, Lauren's eyes dropped on the soft mounds now visible.

"Don't freak out, but.." Bo started, making Lauren look at her. "Touch me." She latched her eyes on Lauren's. "Please. Please touch me." She pleaded.

"Where? Like what?" Lauren murmured aroused, but uncertain. She didn't want to interpret the situation wrong. She wanted to really touch Bo, but what if..

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and clamped it on her breast. "Here. Like this."

"Oh." Lauren breathed as she began to softly palm the brunette's breast.

"That feels so.." Bo pushed her chest more firmly against the blonds touch. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Can I do this too?" Lauren leaned in, her breath washing over Bo's lips. She didn't kiss Bo, but waited.

"Yes.." Bo exhaled capturing Lauren's lips with her own.

Their tongues glided against each other, when suddenly Bo gasped. "Oh gods.. I exhaled."

"What?" Lauren asked softly.

"You.. You take my breath away." Bo husked and latched her lips on Lauren's once again.

"Let me make love to you." Lauren whispered between kisses. "Bo?"

"Lauren.." Bo sighed raggedly, while Lauren's hand ventured down over Bo's abdomen. "Make love to me."

.

* * *

><p>Bo flopped her head down on the narrow massage table. Her body was all flushed and sweaty. Lauren had touched her so lovingly. She had made Bo come so hard, that she had nearly passed out. Bo clung tighter to the warm body next to her.<p>

"That was the greatest massage ever." Bo took a deep breath to fill her lungs.

"I enjoyed it." Lauren agreed with a grin and snuggled back against Bo's side.

"I've never felt something like this."

"Me neither." Lauren breathed dreamily.

"Your turn." Bo suddenly growled and flipped Lauren on her back, making the blond release a surprised yelp. "Okay?"

Lauren latched her lips on Bo's letting out a little moan. "Please."

"These need to go." Bo tugged on Lauren's clothing.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Lauren purred almost ripping off her shirt.

"Oh hell. You're gorgeous." Bo got out before lunging at Lauren. "I need to touch you." She muttered against the blond's skin.

"Touch me."

"All over."

.

* * *

><p>Kenzi waited for Bo in the convertible. What the hell is taking so long, Kenzi wondered. She was leafing through a magazine, when she noticed her friend strolling towards the car.<p>

"Hey! Finally! You look like a ray of sunshine Bobo." Kenzi called out throwing the magazine on the backseat.

"It's a beautiful day." Bo motioned to the sunny sky with both hands.

"It is. You look happy. You're practically skipping! So it was good?"

"Very."

"And you're feeling invigorated and relaxed and all that?"

"Very." Bo answered plopping behind the steering wheel.

"Are you gonna see her again? A repeat session?"

"Yes. Very soon." Bo grinned happily.

"Oh good. When are you going to come again?"

Bo snorted glancing at Kenzi, who was starting to look at her suspiciously. "Soon."

"Like how soon?" Kenzi pressed on.

"Um.. Like tonight." Bo slid the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it yet. Instead she gave Kenzi a sheepish look under her lashes.

"Bo! Did you get it on with her?!" Kenzi screeched narrowing her eyes.

"What can I say?" Bo sighed grinning from ear to ear. "Lauren put me under her spell. She's.. magical."

"Bo! You slept with Lauren?"

"Well.. We didn't sleep, but.. We connected." Bo grinned happily. "On so many levels."

"I was so wrong.." Kenzi groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"When I said 'Lauren will have you _walking straight_ in no time.'" Kenzi rolled her eyes sighing. "Oh gods.."

"I'm sorry. I know she's your massage therapist and everything, but.. Lauren is beautiful in every way and.. I just had to have her."

"Oh gross. You defiled MY massage room! And my masseuse! I don't want to hear any more."

"Good, 'cause I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when?" Kenzi snorted scoffing. Bo always told about her hook ups, which were nowadays far and between because the brunette had suddenly decided to wait for love.

"Since now." Bo smiled with her eyes twinkling. "I like her."

"Well.. That's great Bobo."

"It is." Bo nodded as her phone beeped. Bo swiped the screen lighting it up.

"Can't wait to see you again, Bo. I really enjoyed our time together - xoxo Lauren." Kenzi read from Bo's phone. "You made quite an impression on the normally quite reserved doctor."

"Quit reading my messages." Bo admonished shielding her phone from Kenzi's eyes, while tapping her reply.

"What are you writing?" Kenzi craned her neck trying to get a look.

"Just that I enjoyed our time also and can't wait to get to kiss.. I mean I can't wait to see her again." Bo quickly corrected.

"Oh my god! You put a heart at the end! _A heart!_ Why?" Kenzi squealed catching a glimpse of Bo's screen. "You're screwed!"

"I know."

"She's a doctor Bo. You don't like doctors. You said." Kenzi whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but I like her." Bo smiled a toothy, happy smile.

"Okay.. You're smiling. Weirdly… You look like a lovesick fool.." Kenzi's eyes widened. "You like her. Really, really like her?"

"I do." Bo nodded as her phone blinged with an incoming message.

"You only just met her, banged her and now you're all.. googly eyes." Kenzi breathed in shock. "Not like you."

"This is it." Bo beamed as she showed Kenzi Lauren's reply. _A big pink heart._

"I exhaled, Kenzi."

"This is what? You what?"

"I opened up my heart. And I think Lauren found a home there. This is a beautiful, perfect day." Bo whispered, her heart fluttering excitedly. She ignored Kenzi's gagging and mumbling about having to start planning a BoLo wedding.

"The day I met _her_." Bo said softly, before starting the car.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Sorry – I was feeling a bit (a lot) cheesy ;)

Happy New Year!


	4. Healing Touch

Healing Touch

AN: Takes place between Dybo sex scene in Season 5 ep 3 and the Movie night scene... same ep...

* * *

><p>Now that she had healed and was having sex again, Bo wanted to show Lauren that she still wanted her for a partner, that she loved her as a life partner. Since the whole Rainer death, fighting daddy darko, Kenzi death, they had been seeing each other like dinners and dating but nothing more. And after her sexual dry spell, she wanted to get back at it full force.<p>

Yes, it meant that she still had two lovers, one female and one male but now that they were friends and working together and not at each other's throats over her, she hoped it would be better. Tomorrow they were all getting together for movie night but tonight, Bo wanted to see Lauren alone. Just the two of them. Show her how much she loved her. The Clubhouse was set. Bo had rented a massage table to try and get Lauren in the mood. She had noticed that since her sexual blow off when the doctor was trying to help, Lauren had been distant and just acting like she just wanted to be friends. That was not how Bo wanted this to end though. She loved Lauren with all her heart and couldn't wait to show the human doctor how much tonight.

The knock on the door surprised her. Pulling her dagger from her thigh holster, she opened the door, "Lauren! Since when do you knock? You know you are welcome here anytime my good doctor." Bo smirked a flirtatious smile.

Lauren, caught off guard by the dagger, smiled in embarrassment. She had been to Bo's place a few times and didn't want to risk entering to see Bo in a compromising position with Dyson or anyone else. She wanted them to be together, but knew that while she remained human she couldn't expect it to last. So, she'd would take precautions to make sure she didn't have any lasting visuals that would hurt her chances either. "Hm... Didn't want to interrupt, in case there was something going on..." she left the sentence open for Bo's interpretations.

Bo knew what she had meant and tried to re-assure her, "Well, not tonight. Tonight it's about me and you. Dyson and Tamsin are at Karaoke night at the Dal. Please come in." Bo stepped back allowing her ex-girlfriend and soon to be girlfriend again in.

Lauren walked the wall-less path into the living room/kitchen. "Oh, I see you've added some furniture," she stated, motioning to the massage table.

"Actually that is a part of our date-night tonight."

"Oh!" was all Lauren could get out before she was turned and kissed passionately and thoroughly, each woman deepening the kiss like they needed it to sustain life. For Bo that may have been true but Lauren was just as passionate about her succubus.

Bo slid the jacket off the doctor's shoulders, letting it fall to the back of the couch, never breaking the kiss. Lauren started to remove Bo's robe but the succubus stopped her as she pulled away, breaking the kiss. "No, Lauren. I want to show you how much I love us, love you. I have a bit of dinner planned..." as Lauren opened her mouth to protest, Bo covered it with another kiss. Pulling away again, "No, I didn't cook it. I had it delivered."

Lauren smiled at her soon to be lover again. "Well, shall we eat then?"

"Change first. I've laid out a set of clothes for you. This is an informal dinner, hence my very relaxed look..." Bo indicated the shirt and loose fitting pants she wore underneath her robe.

Giving the succubus a quick kiss to her luscious lips, Lauren headed up the stairs to Bo's room.

Bo prepped her dinning bar top for their, hopefully, quick but very delicious dinner. Bo had ordered from her girlfriend's favorite restaurant. Pasta was one of Lauren's weaknesses. She loved the food but ate is so infrequently due to the high amounts of starches and carbs it gave a body. Bo knew Lauren would need it tonight.

"Something smells great," Lauren said softly as the entered the room dressed in her own robe and relaxing clothes.

Bo turned and nearly forgot about dinner. "Oh, wow!" she said as she took in Lauren's clothes, her aura and everything. This woman was pure beauty to her and the succubus within her agreed whole-heartedly. "You look great." The blue irises flickered with a promise of a magical night to come.

Lauren, seeing the Blue eyes associate with the succubus, smiled with embarrassment and passion. Looking down at her attire, Lauren said, "Thank you. Shall we eat?"

The innocent comment caused the succubus to playfully banter back,"Don't mind if I do." And kissed Lauren passionately. Pulling a small amount of chi from her human lover. "Wow, you taste different... More..."

Lauren trying to change the subject walked to the barstool. "Well, this does smell delicious."

Bo let the feeling drop and concentrated on making Lauren feel great tonight.

The dinner as Bo had hoped was quick with a bit of small talk. She really wanted to talk about how Lauren turned the Morrigan into a human but that was better left for another night. Tonight was all about Lauren and her and how they could become a couple again... and sex! The succubus was never far from Bo's consciousness.

"So, Lauren, are you ready for the next phase of my planned dinner date?"

"This was a date... Is a date?"

Bo just smirked, as she cleared away the dishes.

The brunette lead the blonde to the massage table. "Surprise!"

Lauren could see where this was going... She loved it when Bo planned things for them to do together, and that had not happened since before Rainer... before Taft really. But this was a nice surprise. "Wow!" was all Lauren could think to say.

Bo lead her girlfriend to the table and helped her disrobe. Sitting on the table, Lauren had great access to her succubus's lips and leaned in to kiss her. The brunette leaned in willingly for another kiss. "Did you know that massage therapy has been around since the ancient times..." Lauren started geeking out. Bo silenced her with another kiss.

"Shh. Just lay down and relax."

"There are several forms of massage..." Lauren started but found her mouth covered with a succubus hand.

"Shh... less geeking and more relaxing..." Bo said as she started to work on Lauren's shoulder muscles through the tank top straps. "Sorry, Lauren, this just won't do." Bo whispered to herself as she ripped the shirt from her lover's back. With her lover's back and skin fully exposed she began again, "Much better."

"Did you say something, Bo?" Lauren, who had been so relaxed that she didn't even notice her shirt was ripped, asked.

"No, no. Just made it easier to get to your skin, that's all." Bo said as she rubbed the muscle through the skin of her girlfriend. The orange glow from the succubus's hands relaxing Lauren even more.

Bo worked her way down the blond's body. Hands and fingers working to relax her lover. Lauren hummed her satisfaction with the way things were going tonight and Bo felt the sentiment deep in her heart, too.

As she reached the doctor's feet, Lauren giggled unexpectedly. "Sorry. My feet are really sensitive to touch."

Bo, liking the sound, did it again, playfully bringing the woman back to wakefulness. "Turn over, love," the succubus whispered.

Lauren did as she was told and felt a desire she hadn't experience since they were a new couple just exploring each other's bodies.

"Oh," was all Lauren could breathe out as she watched the succubus come out and play.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lauren but if I don't make love to you soon, I'm gonna need to run out for a bit of a snack."

"You got any sports drinks in the house?" the doctor asked.

The smile that plastered on Bo's face told her what she needed to know.

Lauren got up and with a few bottles in Bo's hands, lead her to the bedroom where they made love for the rest of the night. Soft and sensual, rough and hard. But pure bliss for both of them.

The end.


	5. Her Healing Touch

Her Healing Touch

"Ow! Easy." Lauren hissed from entrance to the dingy apartment.

Bo sighed, "Sorry, just trying to get you in the door."

The two stumbled down the short hallway, Bo half carrying Lauren. "Come on, let's get you to the couch, then I'll get an ice pack."

"This is so stupid." Growled Lauren as Bo placed her gently on the couch. "I never should have asked that wolf to train me."

Bo shook her head while she bent to remove Lauren's shoes, "I don't think you can blame Dyson for this one." Standing back up she looked directly at Lauren, "He just thought it would be a good idea for you to try sparring with someone else to get a feel for a different style of fighting, he sure as hell didn't suggest Tamsin, you're the one who called her out."

Bo turned and headed toward the kitchen for an ice pack, "I offered but no, you decided an unpredictable valkyrie would be a good choice. I don't know what you were thinking."

Lauren bristled from her spot on the couch as Bo returned with the ice pack, "I ah, I knew she wouldn't take it easy on me and I wanted the challenge."

Bo sat carefully next to Lauren and eased the frozen compress to the blonds darkening eye, "Uh huh, is that the whole reason?" When Lauren didn't answer, she continued, "I know you think she likes me." Bo said quietly. "But I love you, I don't need you fighting for me."

Shyly, Lauren lowered her head, "Sometimes, I just feel like I need to prove... something... I don't know."

"Like that you can take an ass kicking?" Bo asking sarcastically, earning her a glare from the doctor. "Hey," turning serious, Bo gently touched Lauren's chin with her finger tips to raise her head, "you don't have to prove anything to anybody. I know it's hard for you, being human around the rest of us."

"What's hard is watching Tamsin help you heal then she looks at me like she's got one up on me!"

Bo inwardly cringed, she knew her roommate and work partner, Tamsin was trying to make a play for her and unfortunately, she made no bones about it even when Lauren was present. "I really am sorry."

Lauren blew out a breath in defeat, "I know."

Changing the subject, Bo asked, "Other than your eye and your ankle, umm and your ribs, how are you feeling?"

Lauren tested her shoulders and sucked in air, "My right shoulder is killing me."

"Must have been from when you landed on it." Bo winced recalling that particular fall. "Here turn sideways, let me rub it for you."

The doctor obliged and turned her back to the succubus and tipped her head forward to give Bo more access. When Bo's hands rested on her shoulder she groaned with pleasure. "I didn't realize it was so stiff."

Bo gently massaged Lauren's tight shoulder but her t-shirt kept bunching under her fingers. "You know what would make this easier?"

Lauren turned her head enough to see Bo's face and smirked, "If I could feed off you to heal?"

"Ha ha, well yes but I was thinking we should take your shirt off."

"That will help, will it?" Lauren questioned.

"Oh very much." Bo grinned as she carefully removed Lauren's shirt and bra.

"Hmm, didn't know my bra was in the way too." Lauren teased as she dropped the ice pack on top of the small mound of clothes on the floor.

"Well doctor," Bo's sexy voice asked in Lauren's ear, "we wouldn't want any obstructions to assessing injuries and providing care, now would we?"

Smiling, Lauren answered, "Do what ya gotta do, Dr. Dennis."

Bo chuckled deeply as her eyes glowed blue, "My turn to heal _you_." Her lips replaced her hands on Lauren's shoulder as she kissed her way around the injured area and across the nap of the doctors neck.

Lauren's body quivered. "Did I hurt you?" Bo asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Oh no," Lauren breathed, "not at all."

"Good." Bo whispered as she continued to kiss across Lauren's upper back. She put her hands lower down the doctors back and gently kneaded the firm surface. "You should really be laying down for this." Bo offered while she shifted so Lauren could lay face down on the couch with her arms crossed under her head. "I think these pants should go too, just so I can make sure I can get to your lower back."

"Whatever you say." Lauren moaned and eased up so Bo could slide her yoga pants and underwear down her hips and legs. Bo dropped those clothes then her own on top of the growing pile then straddled Lauren's bottom and eased down onto her. Lauren could instantly feel the heat from the intimate touch and groaned, her hips involuntarily tipping forward against the couch.

Bo bent down until her full breasts pressed against Lauren's smooth back. Her lips again found the nape of the doctors neck, her light kisses and warm breath had the fine hairs on the injured woman's body standing up. Bo trailed her finger tips down Lauren's sides until the woman under her shivered. Every part of Lauren's body danced under Bo's careful touch.

Lauren moved one hand out from under her head and around to rub against Bo's naked thigh. "Not yet. " Bo cautioned, and eased the delicate hand back to it's position. She then slowly sat up, causing Lauren to whimper at the momentary lost contact. Bo's hands once again went to the blonds back, and she gently massaged tight muscles while she tried to control her own desire. Her hips moved against the softness of Lauren's bottom, quickly picking up speed as she started to lose the battle against her own growing need. As much as she tried to fight it, the succubus in her came through, her eyes flashed blue and she rose up from Lauren's body and turned her over. "I can't hold back anymore." Bo ground through gritted teeth.

"Then don't." Lauren urged, legs opening wider in anticipation as her own excitement built.

In an instant, Bo's body covered Lauren's and her mouth found the doctors in desperate relief. Gentleness fell away as need overpowered the women. Hands found skin, grasping and groping, rubbing and teasing. Bo's mouth moved down to Lauren's right nipple and the blond nearly came at the glorious first suck. "Please Bo." Lauren begged and she threw her arms around the dark haired succubus.

Bo could smell her arousal long before she found herself between the doctors legs, she had no intention of being careful or slow now any more than she knew the doctor could stand for it. She plunged her tongue between the slippery folds of Lauren's body aiming right for her centre. When she found her mark, Lauren's back arched off the couch and a cry tore from her lips. "Yes!" The orgasm surged through her body like a lightening bolt. Any pain from her injuries fell away as Bo's expert touch took her beyond reason or thought. Lauren's body twitched and sang until the sensation quickly reached it's pinnacle and she fell over it, gasping for breath and willing her heart not to explode.

"I've got you Lauren, you're ok baby. I love you." The sound of Bo's soft voice steadied her as the throbbing of blood in her head finally eased.

As their eyes met, both women grinned. "I feel much better." Lauren announced.

"What can I say, I _am _capable of healing others too, ya know." Bo laughed.

Neither heard the click of the front door closing or the quiet sobbing coming from the valkyrie on the other side of it.

The End


	6. Long Nights and Happy Endings

Long Nights and Happy Endings

Bo, Lauren, and Lost Girl belong to the incredible people at Prodigy Pictures and Showcase. I just borrowed them for a bit.

* * *

><p>Written in Bo's POV<p>

I don't know if I have ever been this exhausted. Kenzi usually finds us jobs that require some physical work. We've tracked down people, objects... One time we even helped find a lady's cat that had gotten out of her house. It might not have been Fae related, but it made us $100. This job, though... I don't know why I agreed to this. I'd spent the last three nights sitting in a car with Kenzi, drinking coffee and making sure no one went into or came out of this troll's house. Surveillance was so not my thing. I'm just glad that tonight was our last night. I'm ready to go back to sleeping with my girlfriend in our big comfy bed.

Walking through the front door, my heart swells. Lauren makes this house feel like home. I never thought I would be able to love and stay true to one person, but Lauren makes me want to. I want to be everything for her. I will gladly spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make her happy. "Hey, you." I smile as I walk toward her in the kitchen. "That smells delicious. What are you making?" Those soft brown eyes meet mine and I catch my breath. Who knew a succubus could be such a damn softie? I melt into her kiss and wrap my arms around her waist. "Hi." She kisses me again before pulling away to stir the simmering pan on the stove. "I made a chicken linguini with a spinach alfredo sauce. I hope you like it." As I watch Lauren mixing together the ingredients for our fabulous dinner, I try to remember a time that I have ever been this happy. I don't think I can. The smile is still plastered to my face as I set the table. "Babe, I'm not letting Kenzi pick the jobs for a while. This one was brutal! My whole body aches. I can't even remember when I've been this sore before. I'm just not made to sit still for that long." I turn around to see Lauren walking over with the plates. I sit down next to her and have a sip of the wine on the table. "Maybe after dinner I'll take a nice hot bath and try to get my muscles to loosen up." Wine and a bath may help. It sure couldn't hurt.

Lauren's eyes meet mine, and I can see the desire brewing. When she mentions taking a bath, I immediately picture her naked and wet... And frequently this leads to something other than a bath. I'm guessing I had the same effect on her. I grin and take her hand in mine, kissing it softly. "Honey? Whatcha thinking about?" She grins and looks away, taking the opportunity to have a sip of her wine as well. "I was actually thinking that I had another idea. It may help you relax too though." The look she was giving me had an ache stirring between my thighs. "I'll show you after dinner." She smiled and took another bite of her pasta. We spent the next half an hour enjoying our lovely dinner and each other's company. Finally, all the food was gone, as well as the wine, and it was time to relax.

I told Lauren I'd clean up since she had cooked, and she took the opportunity to go "get ready" upstairs. I wasn't sure exactly what she meant, but I had a pretty good idea. I was also pretty sure that I would like it. When I walked into our bedroom, I was shocked to see a massage table set up and candles burning throughout the room. She was even playing my favorite classical music at a low volume, so as not to be too distracting. God, I loved this woman. I smiled as she walked over toward me. "Now, I need you to take off all of your clothes and lie down while I go change." She winked at me as she walked past where I was standing and into the bathroom. At this point, I wasn't sure if we were going to have sex or if I was actually going to get a massage. Lauren had never indicated to me that she did massages, but she had this table, so I was just going to go with it. I stripped off my clothes and crawled up onto the table.

When Lauren came back in the room, I took a moment to just admire how beautiful she was. She had changed into her black yoga pants that hugged her in all the right places. On my Lauren, those pants should be illegal, but I didn't mind the view when she opted to wear them around the house. She had matched them with a white, racerback tank top. I loved the way the cut of the fabric showed off her perfectly toned arms and sculpted shoulders. Padding over to me in her bare feet, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. I stared at her slender neck and imagined that I was kissing my way up it to meet her soft lips. I could feel the heat rising in me. I felt her finger trail lightly up my leg as she walked along the side of the table. How could I be so hot and bothered when she hadn't really even touched me yet? Oh the things this woman did to me.

My eyes met hers, and we both smiled at the evident desire. I hoped it would stay like this forever. She leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. "Ok babe. I need you to roll over and put your face in the cradle. I'm going to start with your shoulders and your back." As I got situated, I asked her where she had gotten the table. "When I was in medical school, I actually did a lot with the physical therapy program. They taught us about different types of massage and how they can help the body heal. For a while, I did massages on the side, mostly to get the practice. I made some good money while I was at it." I could hear the smile in her voice as she leaned down toward me. "I let everyone else have a sheet, but I rather enjoy looking at your naked form." She placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck that sent shivers down my spine and left me with goosebumps. "Try to relax, Bo. Just listen to the music and to my voice. Let all of your tension go. Remember to breathe deeply. It will help loosen you up."

The first thing I felt was the warm oil dripping onto my back. Not hot enough to burn, but hot enough to make my breath catch. Her hands slid softly through the wetness between my shoulders and coated my upper back. I felt her expert fingers working their way along my spine and over to my shoulder blade. I knew she could do wonderful things with her fingers, but this was a whole new incredible thing. Her thumbs found every tiny knot and worked it loose. I tried to focus on my breathing, but several tiny moans escaped as she worked me over. After she loosened up my shoulder, she traveled over my arm. The pressure on my forearm was releasing tension that I didn't even know I had. "Oh my god, Lauren. This is incredible. Is there anything you can't do?" I heard her chuckle softly above me. "Lots of things. But thank you." She moved around to the other side of the table and started working on my other shoulder. "Now just focus on your breathing." I breathed deeply as she found more little hidden knots and loosened them up. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and she hadn't even been working on me that long. I would have to look into doing this more often.

Lauren leaned further over the table to work on my neck. I could feel her body heat close to the table, and it was nearly driving me crazy. The feel of her fingers on my skin had already started an ache in my core that I knew would need to be satisfied when she was finished with the massage. I could imagine other places that I wanted to feel her, and my breathing sped up. Ever the observant doctor, Lauren noticed the change. "Are you ok? Is that area too sore? I don't want to hurt you." She had started to work her way lower on my back, but she had stopped to ask me this question. I didn't know how to answer without giving myself away completely. "No! It's perfect. I'm great, babe. Just relaxing, you know?" Her hands returned their attention to my back.

I could almost feel the tension flowing out of my body as her hands worked their way lower. When she reached my ass, I thought she would skip over it. I wasn't aware that this area was ever massaged, but it actually felt incredible. There were even knots hiding in there. Who knew? I was prepared to feel her hands on my thighs next, but she moved to my feet. I knew very little about reflexology, but I could feel the stress in my feet melting away. She kneaded my calves with her thumbs in a circular motion, working her way higher toward my thighs. The closer she got, the harder it was to focus on my breathing. I was relaxed, but I was also so incredibly turned on. I heard the change in Lauren's breathing as well and smiled at the fact that it was having a similar effect on her. She worked on the backs of my thighs rather quickly before telling me it was time to roll over.

As I settled onto my back, I looked at Lauren. She was visibly flushed, and her aura was practically blinding me. The look of desire on her face sent another wave of arousal over me. "Is this how you want me?" I tried to play innocent, but we both knew exactly what I meant. She swallowed hard and simply nodded. I tried to relax back onto the table. She started at my feet this time, focusing on the arches. I was really struggling to try to relax at this point. Every touch of her fingers was igniting a fire inside my core. The ache between my legs was becoming unbearable. As she worked her way farther up my calves and toward my thighs, I felt my breathing speed up again. There was no denying what this woman was doing to me, and I think she knew it. I tried closing my eyes, but it only made the sensations stronger. I felt her fingers ghosting over my inner thighs, and my eyes opened up to meet hers. She looked down at me again, noticing how wet I was for her. She let out a small moan that had me ready to explode. As her eyes traveled back up to mine, I knew that the massage was over.

She traced my side softly with the back of her hand. "So, Miss Dennis, are you feeling more relaxed? Was the massage to your liking?" I grinned at the persona she had adopted. "Very much so, Miss Lewis. It was incredible. Although..." I reached up to trace the line of Lauren's jaw. "I was wondering if it would be possible to move to the bed. I have some unfinished business with the masseuse." I felt Lauren's lips crashing into mine, and I moaned instantly at the contact. We pulled apart only long enough for me to climb off the table. I picked Lauren up and carried her the few steps to the bed, taking this opportunity to ravage her neck with my mouth. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, I stopped kissing her long enough to pull the tank top over her head and free her perky breasts. She leaned back, and I took the opportunity to slide off her pants as well. She had opted to go commando for her stint as a masseuse, and I couldn't believe how ready she was for me. We had been together many times, but it still blew my mind how insanely attracted we were to each other. I had never been as turned on in my life as I was with this woman on a regular basis. Some days I felt like I could climax just from kissing her lips and hearing her voice in my ear. And now here she was, naked in our bed, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

I crawled onto the bed above her until I could kiss her again. Our tongues met in an intimate dance only they knew. One that was heated from the very beginning. I could feel her searching for skin contact beneath me. She opened her eyes when I pulled away, and I held the eye contact as I lowered my body gently onto hers. I was straddling her hips, and I knew she could feel my heated center against hers. She let out a moan as our skin finally made contact and tried to pull me closer. I leaned about halfway down with a smirk and kissed her as I started grinding my hips down into hers. The building friction was driving both of us crazy, and I wasn't sure who would give in first. The sounds coming from below me were sending me closer to the edge.

Before I realized what was happening, Lauren had flipped me over. Our hips were still aligned, and I could feel how close she was already. As she leaned down to kiss my neck, her beautiful blonde hair fell down around us and tickled my shoulders. I could hardly form a coherent thought with all of the sensations attacking me at once. "Lauren, baby..." I lost the thought as she nibbled on my earlobe. She ground her hips into me harder, and both of us let out a load moan at the contact. "Oh god Bo..." Her breath on my ear had me squirming and I thought if she didn't touch me soon, I might lose my mind.

"I want you so fucking bad, Bo. I want to feel you inside of me. I want..." With every new sentence, there was another thrust of her hips. I was seeing stars, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer with this pace. "I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming your name." I let out a moan as her words found my ears. This was Lauren. My Lauren. She rarely voiced herself like this, but she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I was putty in her hands. "But first..."

I cried out as I felt Lauren enter me. Her fingers curled up to find that spot that drove me wild. She continued thrusting with her hips against her hand, and I could feel her legs twitching. She was almost as close as I was. I reached up and easily slipped my fingers inside her, moaning at how incredibly wet she was. "Oh fuck... Lauren... I'm so close..." I matched the thrusts of my hand with those of her hips, a pace which was becoming more frantic by the second. I could feel her clenching around me at each thrust. "Baby, please... I want you to come with me... Oh god!" She nodded as she bit her lip and leaned down to kiss me. I could feel the impending orgasm closing in on me, and I started thrusting harder into her. Very quickly, we both cried out, and I could feel her body shuddering against mine. She collapsed on top of me as she withdrew her fingers. This action caused my body to twitch at the loss of contact. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and placed small kisses on the top of her head. She sighed and melted into me. We stayed that way for a few minutes, letting our breathing return to normal and just enjoying the feel of each other's skin. I broke the silence first.

"So... Is that how all of your massages end? Because I would like to schedule a recurring appointment." Lauren blushed and leaned her head lower on my chest. I laughed and pulled her tighter against me. "I'm totally kidding, baby. But that massage was incredible. Maybe you can teach me how someday so I can return the favor. I would love to make you feel as good as I feel right now." She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. As she pulled away, I saw her bite her lip. "Well, I can think of other ways that you could make me feel good right now..." I liked the way this woman was thinking. I grinned at her and flipped us over so I was back on top. Kissing my way down her toned abs, I knew this was going to be a long, sleepless night. But I was so very on board with it.

xo

Don't forget to vote! :)


	7. New Again

**Doccubus Massage Fic Challenge!**

**Title: **New Again

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Romance. **FYI:** This is an H/C fic, so it's going to get _very_ dark (tissues may be required) before it gets better, but with a worthy payoff at the end. :-)

**Rating:** **M** for mature themes and sexuality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim Bo and Lauren. They belong to Showcase/Prodigy/Shaw/Whatever. Blah,blah,blah don't sue me.

**Summary:** After a rough night, Bo is in need of the special healing that only Lauren's hands can provide. Takes place two and a half months after 3.04 _Fae-de to Black_ (when Dyson healed Bo from a severe injury and Lauren and Bo finally accepted that Bo needed to start feeding off others again.) This is sort of AU, in that you should ignore **everything** that happened on the show after 3.04. (So forget about self-absorbed devolving/Dawning Bo. :-P)

_Thoughts are in unquoted italics._

_._

**New Again**

.

Bo winced as the step beneath her right foot squeaked loudly. She held her breath for a moment as she listened for signs that she had woken Lauren up. Once she was satisfied that Lauren was still breathing steadily, Bo gingerly walked up the last two steps into her bedroom. Her eyes were already adjusted to the dark, so she could make out the shadowy form of her girlfriend sleeping peacefully, illuminated by the scant moonlight that filtered in through the boarded windows. Usually coming home to such a beautiful vision made her heart flutter joyfully, but not tonight. As she stared at the sleeping goddess in her bed, Bo's heart lurched painfully, and she feared it would crack from the strain.

Bo tip-toed into the bathroom and began to slowly peel off her ravaged clothing, nearly every fiber of which was soaked in blood. Bo turned the shower on, and while she waited for the water to warm up she reluctantly turned to look at her bloody body in the mirror. Her hair was caked in dried blood, with huge streaks marring her face. She was covered nearly head to toe in spatters and streaks of blood and dirt; most of the blood was dried, but there were still areas that had been so saturated that her skin was sticky and oozing. But it was all just superficial; the skin beneath the horrific mess was flawless and undamaged._ Nothing that a little shampoo and body wash can't fix._

Bo kept staring at herself even as the steam from the shower started to fog up the mirror. She watched as her eyes involuntarily filled with tears and silently poured down her cheeks, making deep tracks in the blood. She didn't blink, she didn't gasp, or tremble, or sob. She just stared. Then without warning, she abruptly doubled over and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Lauren rolled over as she drifted toward consciousness. The sound of the shower finally registered just as she was struggling to open her eyes. She smiled happily as she realized Bo was finally home and she gently stretched her limbs while she waited for her freshly showered lover to join her in bed.

Over an hour later, Lauren jolted awake again, initially unaware she had fallen back asleep. She was disoriented at first because she still heard the shower; but as her head cleared she looked at the alarm clock and was shocked by how much time had passed. Lauren stiffly made her way to the bathroom to check on her girlfriend.

"Bo? Sweetie? Is everything ok?" Lauren got no response as she peeked into the bathroom. Something was definitely not right. "Bo?" She looked more closely at the shower and was puzzled she didn't see Bo's silhouette standing behind the curtain. No, wait – she was there, but she was sitting down in the tub. Lauren pulled the curtain back slightly and was shocked to see Bo huddled in a tight ball on the floor of the tub, shaking violently as freezing water pelted her shockingly pale skin.

"Bo! Oh baby, what's wrong?" Lauren yanked the curtain away and immediately turned off the shower. "My god, you're freezing!" She grabbed a towel off the rod, her breath hitching when she almost tripped over a pile of blood-soaked clothes. She bent down and draped the towel around Bo's shoulders, before going to retrieve a second towel from the rod. "Come here, baby, we need to warm you up!"

Bo finally lifted her head as if noticing Lauren for the first time. "Bo, honey, can you stand?" Bo briefly looked around to get her bearings and then slowly nodded her head. She took Lauren's outstretched hand and awkwardly stood on shaky legs. Once she stepped out of the tub, Lauren wrapped her in the second towel and pulled her into a bear hug, vigorously rubbing her back. Lauren was horrified by Bo's uncontrollable shivering – a clear sign that her core body temperature was dangerously dropping.

"Baby, baby look at me. Bo…Bo, the hot water must have run out almost an hour ago! You're hypothermic, you need to warm up fast!" Lauren knew that the easiest way to do that was a hot bath, but that obviously wasn't an option until the hot water heater recovered. "Please, sweetie you need to take some of my chi, right now, Bo!"

Despite Bo's shivering from the cold, Lauren could feel Bo weakly trying to break free from her embrace. "No…you don't…have to…I'll be ok." Bo's chattering teeth made her voice barely understandable.

"Bo! You need it now. Come on, baby. If you have to, you can give some of it back as soon as you're warm, ok? I'll be fine."

"But –"

Before Bo could struggle further, Lauren lunged at her lips; within a few seconds, Lauren's demanding, passionate kiss finally triggered Bo's feeding instinct. As Lauren caressed Bo's cheeks and neck, she could feel Bo's skin warm up almost instantly. As her shivering stopped, Bo forcefully pulled her mouth away from Lauren's.

"Shit! Are you ok? Did I take too much?"

"Bo, honey I'm fine! You only took a little. Just relax." Lauren rubbed the towel over Bo's bare, wet arms. "Are you feeling better baby? Warming up?"

"Uh huh, better. Thank you." Bo quickly melded her lips to Lauren's again and returned some of the chi to its source, causing Lauren to moan in response.

"Mmmm…oh, baby you didn't have to do that, I said I was fine. Do you still feel warm enough?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry I scared you, sweetie." Bo hastily kissed Lauren on the forehead, disentangled herself from her girlfriend's arms, and walked back into the bedroom, as if nothing unusual had happened. Lauren was stunned for a moment, and then urgently followed after her girlfriend.

"Bo, what just happened?" Lauren gently demanded, as she re-entered the bedroom.

Bo had slipped into a kimono and was sitting on the bed, furiously rubbing a towel through her hair. "I…I just spaced out for a while, that's all. I'm sorry I worried you, sweetie."

Lauren sighed heavily. "Bo, that has got to be the lamest deflection I've ever heard." She knelt down in front of Bo and smiled gently. "If you're going to successfully lie to me you need to work on your technique." Bo was at a complete loss for words; she uncomfortably averted her eyes from Lauren's gaze and swallowed hard.

Lauren reached to caress Bo's cheek, but she pulled her hand away when Bo flinched. "Baby, you don't just absentmindedly space out and sit under a freezing shower until you're on the brink of hypothermic shock. Something obviously freaked you out…and I'm assuming it has something to do with the heap of bloody clothes in the bathroom?" She lightly placed her hands on Bo's knees. "Please baby, talk to me."

Bo gently pushed Lauren's hands away, stood up, and then walked across the room to the dresser. Lauren tried to ignore the pangs of hurt she felt because of Bo's obvious discomfort with her touch. Rationally, she knew this was about Bo, and not her, but it was hard not to feel rejected. Bo finally turned around to face Lauren as she leaned against the dresser. Lauren got up and sat on the bed, despite her urge to run across the room and take Bo into her arms. If she let Bo keep her distance for now, maybe she would start talking.

"I…I had to heal tonight."

Lauren nodded sympathetically. "I figured that much out, since your clothes are drenched in blood and you don't have a mark on you." She gave Bo a reassuring smile. "All that matters is you're healed and healthy. But judging by the amount of blood loss…" Lauren's stomach churned with dread. "…it was obviously something unusually…traumatic?" Lauren desperately wanted to hold her lover and kiss the pain away, but she just sat on her hands instead. "My god, Bo, what horrors did you have to endure tonight?"

Bo folded her arms across her chest protectively and seemed to just fold in on herself, as if she were trying to disappear. Lauren's heart broke as she watched Bo's face turn red and her eyes fill with tears. "Lauren, I…I never wanted to… oh god." The dam finally broke; a torrent of tears flowed freely and Bo covered her face as she choked out a sob. Lauren couldn't stand it anymore; she rushed over to Bo and pulled her into a loving embrace. But Bo struggled to get free and eventually broke away, apologizing profusely.

"God, I'm so sorry, Lauren! Please, I can't…I just…I'm so, so sorry!" Bo was mortified that her lover's touch felt wrong and invasive, even though she craved the comfort that only Lauren's affections could provide.

"Bo, there's nothing to be sorry about, just…" It suddenly occurred to her why Bo might feel guilty. "Oh. I see." Despite her best efforts, Lauren failed to keep the icy chill out of her voice. "Dyson."

"No! No, not Dyson! Never Dyson! I promised!" Bo frantically protested, horrified that Lauren had misinterpreted her apologies.

Lauren frowned in confusion, yet was equally relieved and touched by Bo's passionate assertion that she kept to the 'no Dyson' rule. "Then there's no need to apologize, sweetie. I'm just happy that you came back to me safe and in one piece!" Lauren smiled adoringly at Bo. "I couldn't ask for more." She started to step toward Bo again, but then she thought better of it.

"I'm just sorry that I'm being so…twitchy! I don't want to hurt your feelings – it's not you, I swear!"

"Then what is it baby? What happened to you?" _And why doesn't she want to be touched?_

Bo sniffled and tried to stifle a sob. Lauren was finding it difficult to keep her own emotions in check as she saw the defeated anguish on Bo's face. "I just…wasn't ready to give in yet. Things were going so good and, and…" She folded her arms again, and closed her eyes in an attempt to slow the tears. Lauren watched curiously as Bo started rubbing her upper arms with growing agitation. "God, I just feel like I can't get clean enough!"

Lauren's alarm grew as she processed Bo's choice of words. "Baby, what do you mean, you weren't ready to _give in_ yet?"

Bo took several deep breaths and finally walked over to the nightstand to grab some tissues. She sat down on the bed and blew her nose a few times as she tried to regain some composure.

"I haven't had sex with anyone else in almost two months, Lauren. And I just wasn't ready to go back there yet."

Lauren definitely didn't see that coming. She sat down on the bed next to Bo, being careful not to crowd her. "Baby, what are you talking about? We agreed a long time ago that you needed to start feeding off others again. You weren't getting enough from me for healthy maintenance, let alone healing. Bo you can't let yourself starve! Not for me – not for anyone!"

"I haven't been starving. I feed, I just don't have sex. And to make up for it, I actually feed a LOT. Just lots and lots of small, non-sexual drive-by chi sucking."

"Baby, but why are you putting yourself through this? I gave you my blessing to feed sexually from others. It's the best way to keep you healthy. And why haven't you said anything before?"

"Because I knew I couldn't promise that I would _never_ have sex with someone else. I knew eventually a major injury would force me to. I know you gave me your blessing, Lauren, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. But I needed to do this for _me_."

"I don't understand, you have nothing to prove, Bo."

Bo looked down at her lap and smiled softly, then she reached for her girlfriend's hand, much to Lauren's pleasant surprise. Bo took a deep breath and finally looked up at Lauren with watery eyes. "I want to be sexually monogamous out of respect for you, of course. But I _need_ to be monogamous for me, simply because – _I'm in love_."

"But you're a succubus, Bo. You shouldn't be expected to fight against your own nature just because –"

"Being faithful might be against my nature, Lauren, but being in love is too, so the succubus rules don't exactly apply, do they?" Bo chuckled gently between sniffles. "Lauren, if we were just two humans madly in love, and I said 'by the way honey, if you want to have sex with others I promise I won't be mad' – would you _want_ to?"

"Of course not, I don't have any interest in being with any—" Lauren stopped short as she finally got the clue. "Oh." She looked at Bo as if seeing her for the first time. Lauren suddenly felt ashamed of any residual feelings of jealousy and insecurity that she still harbored about Bo's biological needs.

"I know you'll find this hard to believe, Lauren, but having sex with others is just really _awful_ now. After Dyson healed me and we had that talk about feeding, I did have sex to feed from a few people over the next couple weeks after that. But since it wasn't some delirious life-and-death situation, it just felt so wrong and extra CREEPY. I'm serious, Lauren, it made my skin crawl. After those first few weeks of monogamy with you, I just couldn't go back to random fucking. Please believe me babe, I don't want anyone else's hands on me but yours!"

Lauren looked down at their clasped hands and smiled sheepishly. "Oh Bo, I really have been clueless, haven't I? All this time I assumed that sharing you with others was my burden to bear. I never really considered that it was a burden for you too." Lauren looked back up at Bo, and the lovers exchanged a tender gaze as a new understanding passed between them.

After a few moments, Bo reluctantly looked away to finish telling her story. She knew Lauren wanted more details, but Bo feared direct eye contact would make it that much more painful. "Fortunately, for almost two months I haven't had to worry about it. I eventually got into a routine so I could feed enough and even heal from small injuries. And things have been great. I knew in the back of my mind I'd have to deal with a bad injury sooner or later, but…nothing could have prepared me for…" Bo closed her eyes and shuddered. "…for _this_."

Lauren kissed Bo's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me?"

Bo nodded slowly but kept her eyes on the floor. It took several more sniffles and a shaky gasp before she found her voice again. "It was a goddamn nightmare, Lauren. I can still feel that disgusting animal all over me! No matter how long I stayed in the shower, I just couldn't wash him off. And now it feels weird to be touched at all."

_Animal? Her attacker? Or...oh god._ "Who healed you, Bo?" Lauren asked quietly.

Bo swallowed hard and replied in a lifeless monotone. "The same asshole who almost killed me in the first place."

"What? But how? Oh baby, what happened to you?"

"It was bad, Lo. Really, really bad."

"Please."

"An ogre." Bo whispered tightly. "He had a baseball bat."

"Oh god!" Lauren squeaked, as she felt the wind knocked out of her. She squeezed Bo's hand again to convey her love and support, though in all honesty Lauren also needed it for her own reassurance. She ached to be able to embrace Bo instead, but she knew that her shaken lover wasn't ready for that yet.

"I came close to disarming him a couple times, but then one lucky hit knocked me off my feet and then it was all over for me." Bo's tears started falling again; she paused to dab her eyes with the wad of used tissues that she had been holding in her unoccupied hand. "There was no fighting back from that position, and he made sure I couldn't run away. He…he broke my legs, among other things. I'm pretty sure my left arm was shattered. I really thought I was going to die."

Lauren was helpless to stop her own quiet weeping. The terror and agonizing pain that her beloved had suffered was too unbearable to even imagine. "How…my love… how did you survive this?"

"I was on the ground, and he was still wailing on me. I was close to passing out, but I managed to grab his ankle and luckily his socks were short. When I touched his skin, it took almost everything I had to pulse enough energy to thrall him into stopping the attack. But I couldn't move, and my phone was smashed so I couldn't call for help. And the damage was so bad that I knew that a non-sexual chi suck wouldn't be enough. I needed a chi-generator and he was all I had. I was able to force enough chi out of him just to give me the strength to thrall him into having sex."

Bo suddenly lost control of her breathing, as she began to raggedly hyperventilate. She clamped her jaw tight and growled out through gritted teeth, "I was a bloody pile of broken bones and I had to make that _thing_ fuck me! And it wasn't a fast heal. It was beyond sickening and the pain was unreal," Bo's voice dripped with venom as she seethed, "but I didn't stop till I drained that filthy son-of-a-bitch dry."

Lauren felt nearly paralyzed with grief. She gently kissed Bo's hand again while she tried to rein in her emotions and clear her head. She needed to be strong for her broken girlfriend and offer her the best support possible so she could heal from this emotional horror. _I have to fix this._

"Bo, although my heart is breaking for what you've suffered, knowing that you had the strength to do what you had to do to survive the unthinkable – I am just in complete _awe_. You endured a terrible violation, in more ways than one, and I can barely imagine how much it's continuing to hurt you even though it's over. But I swear to you, you will heal from this. I know how resilient you are. I just need you to let me help you."

Bo looked at her girlfriend helplessly; her lip and chin trembled uncontrollably as it took all her strength to will herself to not completely lose it. She finally sucked in a huge breath as she gradually calmed herself enough to speak.

"Baby, that really means a lot to me, but there really isn't anything you can do. It's just something I have to work through."

"I know you do, but you can lean on me while you do it. And there's still a lot I can do." Lauren smirked playfully, hoping to ease some of the tension. "And you should know by now never to underestimate my unique skills as a healer."

Bo looked at her curiously, but was at a loss for words. Lauren took Bo's wad of used tissues from her, tossed them in the wastebasket, and handed her a few fresh ones. Then she knelt down in front of Bo and waited for her to finish wiping her eyes so Lauren could have her full attention.

"I understand why you were in the shower so long, baby. But that's not the kind of mess that cleans up with water, because you're not actually dirty. You just haven't finished healing yet, that's all."

"Trust me, I got more than enough chi out of that bastard." Bo spat in disgust.

"I'm not talking about chi, sweetie. This wasn't your everyday type of healing, Bo, this was a major reconstruction. And unfortunately the general contractor left things a bit rough and messy. The infrastructure was rebuilt, but any designer will tell you, a renovation isn't complete without an artist's touch." Lauren reached out to caress Bo's cheek, and her heart fluttered when Bo closed her eyes and leaned into her palm. "A lover's touch."

Bo sighed softly as she tried to reacquaint herself with Lauren's skin, but her hopes fell when she couldn't escape a feeling of unsettled discomfort. "You're so sweet, baby." Bo pressed a brief kiss into Lauren's palm, then gently pulled her girlfriend's hand from her face. "And your metaphor is adorable, I'm just not sure if I –"

"This doesn't have to be about sex, Bo. It's about renewal. Your senses, your skin, need a new imprint. You know, my hands may not have the power of a succubus touch, but they do have many special powers, one of which you already mentioned tonight."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, their most important power –" she held her hands up and wiggled her fingers, "is that these are the _only hands_ that you want touching you, remember?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Doctor?" Bo giggled sheepishly.

"I'm very detail-oriented. And these amazing hands are warm, pulsing with life and love, and have the power to heal in many different ways. So let me complete your healing, Bo. Let my hands wipe away that which can't be washed off with soap and water. Can you trust me to do that for you?"

Bo stared at Lauren intensely, her expression equal parts awe and anxiety. She finally nodded her head and Lauren's heart swelled hopefully. She took Bo's receptiveness to be a good sign, but she was fully aware that her girlfriend was trusting her despite great trepidation.

Lauren smiled playfully. "And in addition to the fresh sensual imprint on your skin, my kick-ass massage skills will turn your stiff muscles to warm happy jello."

"Massage, huh?" Bo smirked.

"Sensuality, Bo. Not sexuality. Unless that's something you want later. Right now all I'm concerned with is helping you get back to feeling normal, healthy, and whole."

"Ok." Bo said timidly.

"Since this is a sensory experience, why don't you go pick out some relaxing music, and I'll get some vanilla candles going. I'm also going to grab some water, do you want anything else from the fridge?"

"No, I'm good."

While Lauren went down to the kitchen, Bo retrieved her Ipod from the dock and started flipping through playlists until she found a collection of instrumental music she had compiled back during her short-lived yoga and meditation phase. After she returned the Ipod to the dock, she reclined on the bed and tried to 'relax' – whatever the hell that meant. She closed her eyes briefly, but she was overcome by a wave of restlessness. And suddenly she felt like a prisoner in her own skin. She bolted upright in the bed just as Lauren returned from the kitchen carrying a small bowl and two bottles of water.

"Sorry I took so long, sweetie. I forgot we still had some fresh strawberries so I was inspired to slice some up." Lauren finally noticed that Bo was sitting up in bed breathing heavily and looking spooked. "Is everything ok baby?" Lauren quickly put the water and bowl on the nightstand and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"I'll uh…I'll be ok. Just had a moment of suffocating weirdness." Bo felt betrayed as her eyes suddenly became watery again and she felt a slight queasiness in the pit of her stomach. It pissed her off that she was letting that goddamn ogre get under her skin, letting him hijack her body and mind.

Lauren grabbed a couple tissues and handed them to Bo. "You're going to be just fine Bo, I promise." She kissed her girlfriend gently on her temple. "You already won, babe. He was no match for you. Once we clean up his mess, then you'll see how utterly inconsequential he is…was."

Bo nodded as she wiped her eyes and took several deep breaths. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bo. So much that words are completely useless to convey it." She patted Bo's thigh and then got up to start gathering candles. "Let me get the candles lit and then we can get started, ok?"

Lauren put together a cluster of vanilla-scented pillars on the nightstand as Bo helped herself to one of the bottles of water. Lauren retrieved some lavender-scented massage oil from the bathroom cabinet and placed it on the nightstand within easy reach. "You ready, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Bo said as she took a final swallow of water and placed the bottle back on the nightstand. "So you want me to lie down on my stomach?"

"Actually I want you to stand up for a minute, babe."

"Ok."

Bo stood up and Lauren gently placed her hands on Bo's shoulders. "Close your eyes and take several deep breaths, sweetie. Take a few moments to just listen to the music and try to tune in to your senses." Lauren slowly moved her hands from atop Bo's shoulders, over and down her arms, and then took both of Bo's hands into her own, gently entwining their fingers.

"Breathe deeply and tell me what you smell."

"Okaaay. Uh, I smell vanilla. It's nice."

"Good. Just focus on your sense of smell, let it just wash over you, bathe in it. Just keep breathing and keep your eyes closed." Lauren leaned over to pick up the bowl of strawberries and then held it near Bo's face. "What do you smell now?"

"Wow those strawberries smell good!" Bo giggled shyly.

"Isn't it amazing how much more intense it is with your eyes closed and when you make a conscious effort to focus on it? They smell really sweet, don't they?"

"Yeah, they really do. So do I get a sweet snack, or is this just to benefit my nose?" Bo grinned goofily.

"Of course, sweetie. All your senses get to have a pleasant treat and a nice new sense-memory to go with it." Lauren picked up a sliced berry and held it up to Bo's mouth. "Open wide."

"Mmmmm" Bo pleasantly moaned as she savored the strawberry that Lauren fed her.

"Nice?"

"Uh huh. More please!"

"Of course." Lauren happily offered her lover more berries, taking great delight in watching Bo's expression as she enjoyed the sweet fruit. "Take your time and savor it slowly, draw as much sensory experience out of it as possible. And don't forget to keep breathing deeply and enjoying the scent. It's only a small handful of berries but it's a sensory feast."

"Mmmm. Wow. Hey, are you going to have some?" Bo opened her eyes to see Lauren staring back at her adoringly.

"I'm fine sweetie. It's all for you. Besides, I've been having quite the feast of my own just watching you enjoy them. Here, take the last one." Lauren held up the last piece intending to feed Bo like before, but since Bo's eyes were open she leaned forward to take the offering herself – taking the berry from Lauren's hand and sucking her lover's finger into her mouth at the same time. Lauren gasped at the erotic gesture, and Bo winked in response.

"Cheeky. This is supposed to be a non-sexual exercise."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Wasn't complaining. But I still have a mission to complete."

"By all means. What's next?"

"Close your eyes again and breathe deeply until you become really aware of the vanilla scent again." Bo complied, taking several deep breaths. "Focus on your sense of smell." Lauren carefully stepped forward, getting as close to Bo as possible without touching her. Lauren turned her head slightly and leaned in further. "What can you smell now?" She whispered.

Bo inhaled deeply a couple times and a satisfied grin crept across her face. "I smell your shampoo…the jasmine scented one."

"What else? Can you tell which body wash I used today?"

Bo inhaled again and concentrated. "Um…the sandalwood."

"Yep. Keep focusing. Smell anything else?"

"Mmmmmmmm." Bo smiled fondly. "You. I smell you."

"That's right Bo. Concentrate on it, and remember. That's what it smells like to be safe and loved, Bo."

Bo's breath hitched as Lauren's words spoke to the most vulnerable places in her heart. She trembled as she deeply inhaled a few more times, recommitting the scent to memory. "Yes. Yes it is."

Lauren tugged the fabric of her camisole aside, gently grasped Bo's hand, and placed it over her heart. "Focus on your hand, Bo. Focus on my skin. Do you feel my heart beating for you? Just breathe and take your time."

Once again Bo breathed deeply and concentrated. Lauren's skin felt soft, smooth and warm. Skin on skin, the skin of another in her personal space; she felt her heart flutter and a deep sense of relief that this time, Lauren's warm soothing flesh didn't feel oppressive or invasive. She basked in the sensation, and even though she was only touching Lauren with her hand, she gradually started to feel fully enveloped by the sensation of Lauren's body comforting and protecting her. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, but she became aware that her breathing had aligned with Lauren's. And as she focused more on the tactile sensation of her hand connecting with Lauren's chest, she finally felt Lauren's heartbeat. Lauren attentively watched as Bo's face moved through several emotions, and was momentarily alarmed when she saw tears starting to leak from Bo's closed eyes. But Bo didn't flinch or show any other signs of distress, so she stayed still and quiet, allowing time for Bo to soak up the experience. As Bo's tears continued their steady flow, she finally became aware of her own heartbeat and she felt it fall into sync with Lauren's. Lauren's heart really was beating for her and Bo settled into a profound sense of serenity.

While still being fully present in her experience, Bo finally broke the silence. "I love you so much Lauren." She declared in a passionate whisper.

"I love you too, Bo. Always." Lauren felt her eyes water, as she realized that she was deeply moved by this special intimacy just as much as Bo was. "So, how about that massage, love? Are you ready for me to renew the rest of your body?" There was no coy innuendo in her voice, just loving sincerity.

"Yes love, that would be wonderful."

"Ok sweetie, have a seat on the bed first, I'm going to start with a foot rub."

As Bo sat on the bed, Lauren settled herself on the floor in front of her. She took Bo's right foot in her hands and soothingly rubbed it, taking time to stimulate certain pressure points on the sole with her thumbs.

"You're really good at that."

"The magic of doctor's hands." Lauren smiled affectionately as she worked her hands around Bo's instep, to her ankle, and up her leg. Lauren felt a pang of sorrow as she stroked and kneaded Bo's shin and calf muscle. She couldn't help but think how just a few hours earlier that this shapely and beautiful leg had been beaten and broken and then painfully knit back together again. She made sure that every inch of flawless skin received the warm attention of her touch, willing her love to press into Bo's flesh to create a new sense memory.

Bo had closed her eyes again so she could focus on her leg. She had a momentary panic at first when concentrating on her formerly ravaged leg triggered the image of her attack, but it quickly dissipated as Lauren's hands produced warm pulsing tingles that left her leg feeling reinvigorated and alive, as if she were re-assimilating her leg back into her body, taking full ownership of it again.

Once Lauren reached just above Bo's knee, she started over again with Bo's left foot, eventually working her way up the leg as before. Lauren smiled with gratification as she enjoyed reconnecting with Bo's body and listening to her contented sighs and murmurs.

"Feeling good?"

"Amazing. You really do have magic hands. My legs and feet feel brand new."

Lauren chuckled smugly. "Good, that's the idea baby."

Lauren stood up and grasped Bo's right hand. "Ready for some new arms?"

Bo giggled flirtatiously. "I'm putty in your hands, Doctor. Literally."

Lauren grinned as she turned Bo's hand over and pressed their palms together and slowly rubbed back and forth as she pushed her simple healing warmth into Bo's skin. She explored both sides of Bo's hand and all around her fingers, stroking, pressing and prodding, as she slowly worked her way around Bo's wrist and up her forearm, making sure to love every precious inch of skin. She firmly kneaded Bo's arm muscles and then soothed them over with gentle rubbing and stroking. Lauren worked in comfortable silence, periodically exchanging shy smiles and adoring glances with her girlfriend. Bo couldn't believe how energized and peacefully content she felt from Lauren's simple chaste pampering. She practically felt herself purring like a kitten.

After Lauren had reached into the sleeve of Bo's kimono to massage Bo's arm up to the shoulder, she started over with Bo's left hand, methodically and lovingly traveling up her other arm. When she finished, Lauren gently pushed her fingers through Bo's hair and massaged her scalp. Bo closed her eyes and groaned softly as she luxuriated in the sensation.

Once she had given Bo's entire scalp her loving attention, Lauren gently moved her hands to stroke Bo's face. She pressed her palms to the sides of Bo's face and used her thumbs to tenderly rub over Bo's cheekbones and forehead as she gazed tenderly into her lover's eyes. She took her time caressing the full surface of Bo's face with her fingertips, causing Bo to close her eyes again as she absorbed the delicious tingling sensations. When Lauren was satisfied that she had given Bo's face proper devotion, she leaned in and playfully kissed her girlfriend's nose. "Time for back and shoulders. Are you ok with taking off your kimono?"

Bo smiled at Lauren's sweetness, she was touched that her girlfriend still remained cautious about crossing any boundaries, but at this point she didn't feel it was an issue anymore. "Of course, sweetie. Not a problem."

Lauren reached for the massage oil as Bo stood and shrugged off her kimono. Despite her first instinct, Lauren refrained from commenting on Bo's exquisite beauty, so as to avoid any unnecessary sexual overtones. She poured a small amount of the scented oil into her palm and rubbed her hands together while Bo stretched out on the bed.

"Ok baby, once again I want you to really concentrate on your senses. Breathe deeply and tune in to the scent of the lavender and focus on the feel of my hands on your skin and muscles."

"Ok. Thank you so much, Lo. God, this has just been…incredible." Bo sighed wistfully as she nuzzled into her pillow.

"The pleasure is all mine, love." Although Lauren would have been able to reach Bo's muscles easier if she sat on top of Bo, straddling her hips, she opted to remain standing beside the bed so she could prevent Bo from having too much of an erotic distraction. If her girlfriend wanted more later, then Lauren would be happy to oblige, but for now she wanted to keep things chaste. Lauren started with Bo's shoulders, gently stroking and rubbing at first and gradually kneading into the muscles with more and more pressure.

Bo immediately groaned her approval. "Oh god, baby that is sooo good. Mmmmm."

"You definitely have some lingering knots to work out, hon." Lauren chuckled softly.

"Did I mention you have magic hands?"

"Yeah I think you may have." Lauren said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Just don't forget to breathe, and focus on relaxing your muscles."

"MmmmOk…love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Lauren continued to work in silence as she also lost herself in the experience. It was a beautiful tactile sensation as she explored the full expanse of Bo's toned back and shoulders. The scented oil permeated her senses and allowed her hands to soothingly slide over her lover's skin, even when she kneaded firmly to focus on any particularly tense areas. She felt her hands get warmer and warmer and pulsed pleasantly with the exertion, and Bo's appreciative groans and sighs happily tickled her ears.

"Ooooooh oomph. You're too good to me, Lo. Just amazing."

"_Too_ good? No such thing." Lauren casually flirted. She pressed firmly as her fingertips danced down Bo's spine, eliciting more happy sounds of pleasure. "I hope you know that I've been enjoying this immensely, Bo. It's such a simple and lovely way to connect with you, and I'm loving it."

"We should do this more often." Bo sighed. "Just without the preliminary soul-crushing trauma, of course." She said, chuckling lightly. "And I'd like to return the favor sometime."

"I think that can definitely be arranged, sweetie. But tonight is all about you, ok?"

"Mm-hm."

Bo smiled contently as she settled back in to focusing on her body. A feeling of gentle euphoria began to spread throughout her as she gratefully realized that the foreign wrongness that she had felt earlier was now just a distant memory. She felt her eyes sting slightly, growing a bit watery as she came to understand the collective sensations she was experiencing; her body was finally her own again and it was a beautiful feeling. As soon as she had processed that her body had been fully returned to her, she was filled with a powerful desire to share it with Lauren.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Bo rolled onto her side to face Lauren and reached out to hold her hand. "There are just no words to describe how good you've made me feel. But I really need to hold you now, feel your skin on mine. Please?"

Lauren smiled and stroked a silky lock of her lover's raven hair. "Are you absolutely sure you're ready for that, baby? I don't want you to feel smothered if it's too soon."

"Oh god, I am so _very_ sure. Please?"

Lauren gave Bo's hand a final squeeze, and without a word she peeled off her camisole and panties. As she watched Bo's eyes shift to an ethereal blue, all the passion that had been simmering under the surface boiled over in a potent rush of desire. Lauren confidently climbed into bed and crawled toward Bo, who rolled onto her back. Lauren held herself up on her arms as she hovered over Bo's rapidly flushing body, then finally closed the gap as she lowered herself onto her lover. The moment of full body contact was utterly electric, causing both women to expel low, guttural groans.

"Oh, _GOD_!"

"Bo, are you ok?" Lauren asked, momentarily concerned that Bo was feeling trapped or smothered.

Bo made no verbal response, but instead simply held her lover tightly, grasped the back of Lauren's head and pulled her in for a needy kiss. They drank deeply from each other's mouths, and Bo desperately clutched at Lauren's back as if the only way she could get close enough to her was to simply absorb her.

They finally broke from the kiss for some much needed oxygen, but then immediately dove back in to take turns wetly kissing each other's necks and jaws, all the while serenading each other with soft ecstatic cries and urgent moans. Their inflaming passions continued to rise as they writhed against one another, setting off cascades of sparking arousal wherever their increasingly sweaty flesh met. Without forethought, Lauren's legs fell naturally into place straddling one of Bo's thighs. As she instinctively pressed forward, both women gasped as they reacted to both the erotic charge of the direct pressure as well as the sensation of warm slick desire melting onto their skin where their thighs pressed into throbbing wet flesh. Bo immediately gripped Lauren's ass to pull her pelvis in more tightly, causing both lovers to moan at the sharp increase of friction. Once again they captured each other's lips and tongues, kissing languidly as the undulation of their hips found a steady rhythm.

They easily lost all sense of time as they continued to rock together hypnotically, all the while pawing at each other desperately and losing themselves in deep, intoxicating kisses. Before long their panting and gasping began to accelerate and their thrusting grew more manic and erratic, signaling their final ascent toward completion.

"Please, Bo."

"Uuughnnn…mmmm…tell me what do you need, love."

"Take some of my chi, let me feed you – please!"

Bo found Lauren's urgent plea to share such an intense intimacy to be unbearably erotic, and Bo knew she couldn't deny her beloved anything. She took possession of Lauren's mouth again, and while they continued to kiss hungrily, Bo began drawing slow, controlled sips of chi from Lauren's mouth. The steady transfer of chi immediately lit a fuse in both women, and Bo began pulling Laurens pelvis into her more forcefully than ever. Bo's feeding quickly brought their bodies into sync, intensifying their pleasure exponentially. They were both already drowning in bliss when suddenly a thunderous climax tore through their bodies and they finally separated their mouths to helplessly scream in ecstasy.

The spent lovers furiously clung to each other as they floated down from their high and melted together while their breathing slowly returned to normal. Bo began to stroke Lauren's back soothingly, and her heart fluttered with elation as she listened to her lover murmur and sigh. Lauren finally lifted her head to look at Bo, and was instantly amused by Bo's big goofy grin and watery eyes that shined with awe.

"What is it, baby?"

Bo rolled her eyes and snickered self-consciously. "It's corny."

Lauren couldn't contain her delighted smirk. Bo was just too adorable. "Tell me anyway."

"It's, it's like…being reborn."

Lauren wiped a sweaty lock of hair from Bo's radiant face. "Not corny. I totally get it." She leaned in for a lingering, soulful kiss that only further cemented their bond. "Bo, listen to me. I want you to know that it's really important to me that you always do whatever you need to do to stay healthy and strong. And I want to reiterate that sexual monogamy isn't required or expected, I know your heart is mine. But I also know now that it's important for you to try to stay true to your heart to the best of your ability, simply for your own sake. But whenever the time comes that you're forced to feed in a way that isn't of your own choosing – please, no worries, no beating yourself up. Just come back to me, and I promise, I will make you new again."

A single happy tear leaked from the corner of Bo's eye as she gazed at her girlfriend in wonder. "God Lauren, sometimes love is such an inadequate word."

Bo quickly leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss as she gently rolled Lauren over so she could resume worshipping her lover's body. While they spent the rest of the night joyfully renewing their passions, Bo grew to fully understand a fundamental truth. The fact that Lauren wasn't physically capable of providing enough chi to sustain her biology was utterly inconsequential; for in the end, her beloved human would always be the only one who could _fully_ heal her body and heart.

FIN

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Reviews and comments are <strong>greatly<strong> appreciated! And don't forget to vote! :-)


	8. Pleasure with Love

Pleasure With Love

When she got home, she didn't hear a sound, something that was not normal in her house and make Lauren wonder where Bo was with the big storm that was assaulting the city. The doctor walked through the clubhouse finding Tamsin sleeping in the sofa. The valkyrie was passed out from alcohol, but what made Lauren smile was the person under Tamsin who just came back to their lives early in the week, Kenzi.

It was like a having a family...and what a family.

"More...muffins...and vodka, Lo." muttered Kenzi in her dreams while she moved her hand grabbing Tamsin's nose. The valkyrie punched her lightly before let out a little snore that made Lauren laugh.

Who needed kids with this one?, thought Lauren while she took a blanket from the ground and put it over them letting them sleep a little more knowing the headache they will have in a couple hours. Meanwhile, Lauren thought it was time to do something special for Bo, this day was one of those moments where they could have time for themselves and their relationship or whatever they were having at the moment.

Lauren needed those moments and she wasn't going to stop them from happening if Bo wanted them to happen too.

"I know what to do." said Lauren to herself as her prodigal mind worked on a new plan that she was sure the succubus couldn't resist.

At the end, Bo could be a sexual beast, but she wasn't the only one who could play with seduction and now it was the moment to show her own set of movements that would leave Bo absolutely breathless.

* * *

><p>Bo got home totally wet because of the rain and angry with Dyson for making her follow a delinquent fae that in the end was nothing more than an elf stealing cookies. The wolf apologized, yes, but Bo decided to decline his offer of a drink wanting nothing more that get home, take a bath and spend some time with Kenzi, Tamsin and especially Lauren before she went to sleep.<p>

But when she stepped into the living room all her senses came back to life when she saw the place surrounded by candles and petal flowers all around the ground that made the succubus smile, forgetting her angry thoughts while she followed the line till she touched the note planted in one of the walls beside the staircase that lead to her room.

_After a hard day nothing is better than a good bath and a very especial moment to relax but be careful to not wake up the beasts guarding the house._

_I'll be waiting upstairs._

_L.L_

Bo looked over her shoulder, seeing Tamsin and Kenzi passed out on the couch and laughed before she put a hand on her mouth when she saw the human and the valkyrie moving, lucky for Bo, neither of them woke up and the succubus inside she was glowing in happiness seeing the possibility to reconnect with Lauren like she wanted to do since they became a family again.

Besides, the human Bo was literally jumping like a teenager feeling the possibilities to spend the night with the gorgeous human doctor.

She went upstairs, finding more candles and petals till she went into her room where she saw something that left her breathless.

In her bed, ready for the night where the same set of sheets she used the first time she and Lauren made love. Around it dozen of red roses and more candles gave the room a sensual and intimate vibe making Bo blush with surprising shyness.

"Welcome to your night, Miss Dennis."

Her grave voice followed by her hand in Bo's back made the succubus tremble as she closed her eyes and inclined herself, letting Lauren kiss her cheek and then her neck before she laughed against her skin.

"You're wet."

_In more than one way_, thought the succubus licking her lips.

The leather jacket disappeared from her shoulders before Bo even knew it and then, without Lauren being apart from her neck, she was guided to the bathroom as the doctor got her out of her clothes without letting her turn to hug or kiss the blonde till Bo ended totally naked.

"Look at the mirror, Bo. Look at us in the mirror."

Bo did it mesmerized by the image that would be always be in her mind as she stood there naked with Lauren behind her dressed only with one of her kimonos and looking at her with a hunger that left the succubus breathless.

"This is..." started Bo trying to hold back a moan when Lauren started to kiss her neck again.

"Come with me." said the blonde.

Bo let Lauren guide her to the bathtub and walking her in the warm water waiting inside as the blonde stood outside to grab a sponge to start the bath slowly, letting Bo to experiment all the sexual and caring feelings she was having in that moment all that without losing the look of lust in Lauren's face.

There was passion, desire for her but there was so much more in those brown eyes. Something that made her heart beat a little faster.

"Where were you? The rain was pouring today and you never walk out of the house when it's raining outside." said Lauren casually while she caressed Bo's breaths with the sponge.

"Dyson is an idiot." muttered Bo daring herself to touch Lauren's face with her fingertips. "He called to help him with a case that only was prank."

"That was not him being an idiot." said Lauren with a little sad smile-. " That was him reclaiming your attention."

Bo wanted to punch herself for a moment, seeing Lauren's face. This triangle was going too far for her liking and she was having a hard time trying to maintain Dyson as a friend while she looked for a way to win the Lauren's heart again.

Because if something was clear to her now is that this triangle was death in the same moment that Lauren uttered the words "I'm yours."

"Lauren..."

"Shh... tonight it doesn't matter." reassured Lauren. "Tonight is only for you."

With that said, Lauren finished the bath touching Bo's body as she pleased and taking care of her like the succubus knew no other could do even if trying to contain her own desire was being harder that she thought.

After that, Lauren brought the succubus back to the room, leaving Bo speechless when she saw the massage oil that was in the nightstand ready for her. Bo looked her doctor who smiled sweetly at her and pushed her lightly to the bed, making Bo sit as Lauren took the bottle in her hands and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Get yourself comfortable, Bo." said the doctor.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bo confused and suddenly turned on by the doctor.

"As your doctor I need you strong and healthy so I though in giving you a really good massage to get all the stress out of your body." said Lauren as she poured some of the oil massage in her hands.

Bo wasn't even ready to turn her down while she did as Lauren told her and got herself comfortable in the bed, grabbing the sheets out of instinct when Lauren sat over her ass.

"Don't worry, Bo. I'm not going to hurt you." said Lauren.

"I know." said Bo.

Lauren smiled before she touched Bo's back with her long fingers. The doctor closed her eyes at the contact with Bo's bare back before she started to move her fingers along her back to her shoulders, making a circle that went down from her arms to start in the back again.

"Oh my god..." muttered Bo pressing her head against the sheets.

"You like it?" asked Lauren.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Bo moaning. "This is amazing."

Lauren continued with her job putting a gentle but firm touch on Bo's hard muscles while the succubus breathed unable to do anything else. She loved Lauren's hands and how deeply she touched her every time, just with the exact amount of strength that didn't make Bo the damsel in distress or the monster everyone claimed she was.

With Lauren's touch, she was just Bo.

The doctor hands massaged her back till one of them got to her exposed neck, forcing Lauren to incline herself to get better access touching with her nipples Bo's back while the succubus closed her eyes dying from the pleasure.

"Close your eyes, Bo. Think of something good." said Lauren in her ear.

While Bo did was she was ordered, Lauren touched her back and focused on putting her fingers in some tense points, calming them with her touch as Bo moaned a couple of times making the doctor happy.

"Really...your hands are magic." muttered Bo.

"Thanks." said Lauren touching Bo's hips with her fingertips-. Now, I'm going to let you turn around, ok?"

Bo smiled as she turned showing all her naked body at the same time that Lauren breathed while she put herself in the same position nearly touching the most secret place in Bo's body with hers.

"Let see what can I do here..." purred the doctor.

She pressed her fingers through Bo's front body till she stopped just under one of her breast only to open her hand and caress her belly making the succubus grab the sheets at her touch without being able to decide what was more erotic for her. Lauren looking at her with fire desire or her way to touch her, with lust and love.

"Lauren..."

"Don't say anything, Bo. Enjoy the moment."

Bo looked at her while Lauren took another bottle of massage oil, one made especially to relax people and poured some of it on her hands before turning again to her job, touching and caressing Bo in the most erotic and caring way she knew.

She massaged her breasts slowly focusing in relax the tensed succubus as she touched her before she went up massaging her shoulders and her neck again. This movement made Lauren move forward and touch Bo's wet mound with hers as the succubus groaned trying to stay as long as she could feeling all this pleasure.

"I don't know why I kept asking myself why I love you." said Lauren suddenly more to herself than to Bo.

The succubus opened her eyes, surprised by the confession but Lauren ignored her while she took her face in her hands and looked at her right in the eyes without losing the fire that burned between them or the unspoken love that Bo could see in the deep of Lauren's eyes.

"You're beautiful outside and inside, Bo. Don't let anyone tell you something different, ever."

Tears formed in Bo's eyes when Lauren continued the massage, touching her neck carefully, then her breasts and finally her stomach where she stopped before looking at her again.

"Lauren?" asked Bo.

"I think you feel better now." muttered Lauren.

Lauren got off the bed getting ready to leave and feeling oddly stupid. She didn't do this to say how much she loved or how she saw Bo. She didn't wanted another scar in her stupid and weak heart and she didn't wanted to remember this moment as a goodbye.

She only wanted to do something good for Bo and she destroyed it with feelings.

"Lauren, wait..."

"I have to go. I finished my task." said the doctor with clears intentions to get dressed and run.

_Don't let her go, if you do, you may never be able to get back together with her_, thought Bo to herself. Before she knew what was she doing, she grabbed Lauren's arm and pushed her smashing their bodies together as Lauren's back pressed firmly to her breasts making Bo moan in pleasure for the contact.

"Bo..."

"I don't want you to go..." said Bo. "I don't want you to leave me."

Lauren stood there frozen without daring to move at the same time that Bo turned her and kissed the blonde trying to tell her with that kiss all her feelings as she felt the fire burning again between them with the same passion that brought them together the first time.

"I want you, Lauren. I need you and I love you by my side." said Bo. "I need you even when I know that I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that." said Lauren. "You did a lot of things for me."

"That's not true." said Bo, who then smiled. "But I'm going to start to change that right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren.

Bo brought Lauren to the bed and kissed her again enjoying the feel of her lips together before she got the doctor out of her kimono and pushed her between the sheets, putting herself over the blonde before looking at her right in the eyes with all the love and the lust that she, the succubus, Bo Dennis, could muster.

"I'm going to thank your massage, Doctor Lauren Lewis by making love to you till the sun comes through this window."

And kissing Lauren for the third time, Bo finally understood that this was what she really wanted to live for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Please remember to vote!<p> 


	9. Second Chance

**Set after 05x03 **

**Second Chance**

* * *

><p>After watching four horror movies, they all decided to call it a night. Dyson went home while Tamsin headed upstairs and went to bed. Lauren decided to stay and helped Bo clean up the mess that they made; mostly by Dyson and Tamsin. Lauren washed the dishes while Bo cleaned the mess in the living room; there were popcorn scattered all over the floor, and on the couch. They were both quiet, and focused with their tasks; though some tension was present in the room.<p>

"Well this was a fun night, we should do it more often," Bo said; breaking the silence as she placed the broom and dust pan back in place.

"It was," Lauren agreed while she washed the wine glass that she used. She flexed her neck before she added. "It was fun to see all three of you getting scared of that bit where the little boy came out of nowhere," She hid a smile.

"Ha. Ha," Bo mocked with a smile. "It was scary...besides, I was quite impressed that you didn't analyze a single bit of the movies," Bo added. She remembered when both of them had movie nights together, Lauren usually pinpoints things from the movie that she thought was illogical. Kenzi has stopped crushing their movie night when she realized that Lauren was not going to stop doing it, although Bo found it quite adorable.

"For the sake of everyone's enjoyment, I decided to keep my thoughts to myself," Lauren glanced at Bo and gave her a smile.

"I know one who does enjoy it," Bo smirked. She moved to Lauren's side and leaned against the counter. Lauren only gave a small smile and continued washing the dishes.

"Lauren, you don't have to do that," Bo added when she didn't get any response other than a simple smile. "I can clean up later," She explained.

"It's alright, just one plate left," Lauren reasoned and smiled before she flexed her neck once more; she was sore all over her body after all the workout that she has been doing all day; Dyson ran some tests to see what she was good at. She got disappointed when she found out what Dyson meant with 'running some tests'; it was not the kind of test that she was expecting, there weren't even any physics questions.

"Feeling stiff on the neck?" Bo asked as she moved closer to Lauren.

"A little bit, yeah," Lauren replied with a small nod as she dried her hands with a piece of cloth, and then turned off the faucet.

"Let me help you out with that," She said and moved behind Lauren. She gently placed her hands on each side of Lauren's shoulders and began to massage her.

Lauren closed her eyes and let out a soft moan in response; it sent shivers all over Bo's body. "Bo...you don't have to...," Lauren trailed off as Bo put more pressure on her shoulders; she was feeling good and relaxed.

"Isn't it good?" Bo asked, biting her lip; she was enjoying the response that she was getting.

"It is...but it's okay, I can sleep it off," Lauren replied; though she didn't make any movement to stop Bo, who's thumbs were now rubbing up and down her neck.

"You shouldn't work too hard Lauren," Bo commented as she added a little bit more pressure.

"It's not because of work..." Lauren mumbled as she bent her head down a little. "Well... part of it is because of work, but it's mostly because of the training that I did today," She explained.

"Training?" Bo stopped massaging Lauren when she asked, she wasn't sure what Lauren was talking about.

"Um, yes," Lauren replied. "I was with Dyson all day, working on my defending skills..." Lauren's voice trailed off as she waited for Bo's response.

"Lauren," Bo began. She gently grabbed the blonde's shoulder and made her turn around to face her. When their eyes met, she continued. "Is this because of the Morrigan? Were you threatened? Have you been attacked? You could have told me, I could have protected you," Bo said worriedly.

Lauren let out a soft smile; the little specks in her eyes that Bo always loved shone. Bo had to look away for a second to catch her breath. "I know, Bo, I know that you would be there to protect me," Lauren began. She didn't tore her eyes away from Bo's. "But I also know that you were doing other things that are very important, and I don't want to add more problems in your life," Bo frowned, she didn't want Lauren to think that way, she wanted her to know that she will always be there for her because she cared for her...she loved her. Before Bo could protest, Lauren continued. "Besides, I have to learn to protect myself. I can't keep on asking and waiting for someone to save me, I don't want that. I want to be able to protect myself when I need to," She added with a smile.

"I understand," Bo said with a nod and smiled. "It's good; what you're doing...though I would have appreciated it if you asked me to train you, bab- Lauren," Bo cleared her throat when the wrongs words almost slipped out of her mouth, but deep inside she wanted them to.

"I know, maybe next time?" Lauren smiled as she absentmindedly placed a hand on Bo's cheek.

"Tomorrow?!" Bo asked excitedly.

Lauren let out a small laugh. "Alright, we'll see how my body is tomorrow,"

"No worries! I'll fix it up tonight, come," Bo held out her hand for Lauren to take.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Upstairs, I'm not done massaging you, doctor Lewis," Bo replied with a wink.

Lauren grinned and took Bo's hand.

* * *

><p>Lauren changed into one of Bo's nightdress so that it would be easier for Bo to massage her back. She laid down on her stomach, and closed her eyes as she waited for Bo who was in the bathroom.<p>

" Lucky you, I found some massage oil in the bathroom," Bo said as she walked back in the room.

Lauren turned her head to face Bo and let out a smile. "Lucky me," She agreed as she sat up.

Bo grinned as she climbed into bed and sat behind Lauren. "You ready for the world's best massage?" Bo whispered into Lauren's ear.

Lauren chuckled before she answered. "Yes, yes I am,"

"Alright then!" Bo rubbed her hands together before she began putting some oil on Lauren's neck and shoulders; spreading it evenly before she began massaging her.

"Mmmm, that feels good," Bo heard Lauren mumble.

"Told ya I'm good," Bo grinned.

Lauren let out a small laugh as she bent her head down when Bo began to run her hands up and down her neck. "You're not that bad," Lauren said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Bo protested as she playfully pushed Lauren on the back

"Alright, alright, you're good," Lauren laughed and turned around to face Bo. "You're always good with your hands," Lauren added with a smirk.

Bo smiled and glanced down at Lauren's lips before she looked back up into her eyes, she slowly leaned towards the blonde and gave her a soft, and passionate kiss.

A few moments later, they were leaning against each others forehead; trying to catch their breath. Bo smiled and brushed her nose up against Lauren's. "I missed that. I missed you, " She admitted

Lauren smiled and replied. "I missed you too, Bo,"

"Lauren...I- we...," Bo stammered as she tried to find the right words to say.

"Bo, what is it?" Lauren asked worriedly and grabbed Bo's hands;she gently brushed her thumb against Bo's palm.

"I miss you, I miss us," Bo finally said as she looked down at their hands. "I was wondering..if you want to give it another shot, being together...I promise I'll be better this time," Bo looked back up; her eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

"I do, Bo," Lauren honestly replied.

Bo smiled widely as a tear fell off her face. "You do?"

"I do," Lauren smiled back at Bo. "I miss this too...but we have some things to talk about first," Lauren added as she wiped the tear off Bo's face.

"Of course!" Bo agreed happily. "What about during dinner, tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice," Lauren agreed.

Bo gave Lauren one quick kiss before she sat up. "Lie down on your stomach," She requested.

"Why?" Lauren asked, confused.

"I haven't massaged your back yet, doctor," Bo pointed out.

"Well then, I wouldn't stop the world's greatest masseuse from doing what she is good at," Lauren replied with a smile before she laid in bed.

Bo gave Lauren one last kiss on the cheek before she began with her task.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if u find any mistakes, I finished writing this in the middle of the night x) <strong>


	10. Subconscious

**Subconscious**

Bo was exhausted. It was Saturday but still she managed to spend most of her free day working on a case with Dyson and Hale. It had been on short notice and the Succubus had been reluctant to go but after a talk about importance and another about duty she had yielded. One of those talks, namely the one about importance, she had with Lauren whom she actually wanted to spend her day with but the doctor had assured her that she had loads of work to do anyway, after all, she was getting ready to open her own clinic. Things had been crazy for a while, not only between them but in general. Bo had lost Kenzi and for days that quickly turned into weeks the Succubus had been near inconsolable, not wanting to talk to anybody and crying herself to sleep at night. Her world had stopped moving and it took a forceful verbal shove from Tamsin, who was still living with her, to get her back on track again. After that, Bo finally stopped mourning and started coping, albeit slowly. She started going out again for more than just to feed, meeting up with Hale, Dyson and Lauren at the Dal or having them over for a movie night, anything to make her feel like herself again. Over weeks and months old friendships grew strong again and, in Lauren's case, a dormant love was rekindled. Bo didn't know how it started but maybe it had been the one night where Tamsin had gone out with the boys, leaving her and Lauren alone together for the first time in almost half a year. Despite everything that had happened between them in the past it hadn't really been uncomfortable or awkward as they sat next to each other on the couch watching a movie. It was an old one, black and white and while it was entertaining, to Bo it was nowhere near as entertaining as watching the curve of Lauren's mouth angle upwards ever so slightly while her eyes remained fixed on the television screen. Eventually, the blonde had of course noticed that Bo wasn't really paying attention to the movie and turned her head to face her, catching her staring. What Bo had wanted to do was close the abnormally large distance between them and kiss Lauren, take her to bed and let everything be like it had been years before. It would have been easy and she knew Lauren wouldn't have said no but for once the Succubus didn't want easy so instead she wordlessly opened her arms and the smile on the blonde's face widened. She scooted over, leaning into Bo who closed her arms around the doctor and, in a moment of bravery, placed an innocent kiss on her temple. It remained that way for the rest of the night because at some point they fell asleep, waking up to cramped muscles and Tamsin's gagging sounds from the bathroom sometime early in the morning. Regardless, it had been the start of something that grew over the next few weeks, many talks, a first kiss and a first time in bed with each other for years, the necklace Lauren had given Bo hanging down from the Succubus' neck as they kissed deeply.

Bo smiled as she remembered all those happy moments that never seemed to lead to a talk about what they actually were. In some ways, it was easier like that. Their situation was still the same after all: Bo was a Succubus and no matter how great or how frequent the sex with Lauren was, she still had to feed elsewhere to satisfy her hunger completely. They didn't talk about it and Bo never even thought of asking Lauren if she wanted to join her when she went out to feed, she knew the blonde wasn't like that even if it would have been a solution. They felt like they were happy the way they were and why, Bo thought, change something that made both of them happy? So right now, the Succubus only wanted to be home with Lauren, just having her near. The blonde was staying over more and more nights, so much she, much to Tamsin's dismay, kind of lived there by now and Bo had gone over to calling it 'their' home in her head.

It was late when the Succubus finally pulled up into the old gravel driveway, cutting off the engine and getting out of her trusted yellow beast of a car. The small stones crunched under the soles of her high leather boots while she made her way towards the front door, seeing light still coming through the still mostly boarded-up windows. Bo smiled again. It meant Lauren was still up. Tamsin was usually in her room upstairs anyway when it was only her and the doctor at home so Bo's guess seemed pretty accurate. The brunette opened the old wooden door after having to rattle at it for a bit; it was always the same with it but then again, these little quirks gave this place its charm. Stepping into the living room she was greeted with a sight that was so familiar by now it was almost the go-to picture in her mind when she thought of Lauren: the doctor sitting on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter because it was the only thing close to a desk she could find in the clubhouse, her laptop on the counter top in front of her while enormous amounts of paper covered the rest of it. Even through the rattling at the door Lauren didn't seem to have heard her, still typing away on the keyboard in a frenzy.

For a second Bo allowed herself to lean sideways against one of the wooden semi-walls that surrounded the entrance to their home, a somewhat tired smile on her face. She knew Lauren would be opening her own clinic soon and that she had a lot of work to do until that point but the fact that every time Bo came home from a case or a feed the blonde was in the exact same spot made her sigh, especially today. She did have everything planned for today, the relaxing morning and afternoon watching mindless movies while cuddling on the couch, the nice dinner and the bath afterwards. The whole day had been meant to be a day spent together, just the two of them and maybe Tamsin had she been able to stand their 'sticky-sweet togetherness' as she liked to call it. Instead, Dyson had called first thing in the morning to let her know they had a big lead on the case she had been helping them with for the past week. It had ruined her plans and, it seemed, made her come home to a her workaholic Lauren again who up to this point hadn't even noticed her presence.

Bo sighed again after taking a deep breath, pushing herself off the wall and unzipping her leather jacket, the sound obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet room but the steady clicking of Lauren's fingers on the keyboard never creased. Discarding her jacket onto the couch Bo unclasped the knife holster from around her thigh, throwing it on top of the jacket before she slowly made her way over to Lauren whose back went rigid as she tensed when she felt two arms snake around her hips. She turned halfway to find dark brown eyes staring back at her, Bo's chin on her shoulder. "I'm home." The Succubus smiled and Lauren relaxed back into the warm and strong embrace. The blonde hummed, then leaned slightly forward to allow the quick kiss Bo placed on her lips before asking "How was your day?"

Bo grumbled "It was shit.", pulling Lauren tighter to herself. "The lead turned out to be a dead end?" the doctor inquired and Bo huffed in response, her brow furrowing. "No. The lead was spot on. Dyson and Hale think they will have everything wrapped up by Monday."

"That's good. What was so shitty about your day then?" Lauren's tired eyes twinkled with curiosity and Bo was glad that it at least interested her. Still she sighed as she untangled herself from her lover. "Babe, I wanted to spend the day with you. I have all these cases and you have your clinic and I just wanted us to have a day to relax together, just you and me. It feels like it's been so long since we did that."

Lauren turned to face her fully now, her eyes unreadable but her posture slightly slumped. It could have been from tiredness alone but Bo thought that maybe the blonde had also noticed that they hadn't had much time together recently. "I know, Bo. I'm sorry I've just been so busy with getting the clinic started up."

"I know." Bo smiled, a small lopsided smirk forming on her face. "So busy that I could have been a dangerous Underfae breaking into the house and you wouldn't have noticed." Lauren rolled her eyes good-naturedly, an adorable small pout on her lips. "I did hear something, you know. But my subconscious must have recognized it was you rattling the door so it didn't alert me."

Bo laughed. "You can distinguish who is trying to open our door, honey?" Lauren nodded, a smirk forming on her lips now as she reached for both of the Succubus' hands, taking them in her own and lacing their fingers together. "Yes. You see, that's just like one can recognize who is coming down the stairs by the sound of the footsteps. Given you know the person of course, but then you can still tell if it someone unfamiliar. I recognized that it was you at the door so there was no need to panic." Lauren concluded, smile ever growing. Bo just grinned along with her. She loved how the blonde could make everything a science, thus get excited about it and ramble; and she loved it when Lauren rambled. "So I have my very own way of rattling at our front door to make it open?" She asked, just for the heck of it and to hear the doctor talk again.

"Yes, you do. I think it's a very impatient rattle, not as annoyed as Tamsin's but still, I think you would like that door to just spring open for you." Lauren paused momentarily and when she took a breath to explain even more Bo couldn't contain herself any longer, pressing her lips to the blonde's in a way that wasn't overly sexual but said 'I love you just like this'. Lauren gave a small surprised sound but she quickly recovered, kissing Bo back with tender passion, her fingers squeezing the Succubus' lovingly. When they parted they were both grinning like idiots, Bo's crooked and sexy, Lauren's gentle and a bit tired. The Succubus figured that, as she was home now, they could maybe still do some of the things she had planned before she had received that damn phone call this morning. She knew they both needed to relax after today and so she saw no problem in setting her plan in motion right now. "Take a bath with me?" She asked Lauren with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eyes. It promised the blonde more but again wasn't only sexual because tonight, Bo would be more than content just to have Lauren in her arms.

To Bo's dismay, the blonde's smile fell a bit and she turned her head to look back at her previously neglected laptop. "Bo.. I still have to finish this."

"I spent the whole day without you, I want to hold you Lauren." The brunette argued passionately and it made the blonde's smile return as she looked back at Bo. "And you will." She said, pausing to yawn once. It was an action that made the brunette chuckle at how Lauren switched from being beautiful to being adorable so easy. There were many times when she was both of course but right now she was just too cute, like a cat as she rolled her shoulders a bit to fight off the sleep. "Babe, why don't you go start the bath and I'll join you when I'm done here? Twenty minutes, tops." Lauren said and Bo knew it was a promise so she nodded, trying not to look too eager. Once more she leaned in for a kiss, short and chaste this time before reluctantly, she pulled away to make her way up the stairs. At the foot she stopped for a moment, turning to find Lauren engrossed in her laptop again. She sighed and it made the blonde turn around, catching her longing stare. Bo could only grin when Lauren blew her a kiss with a cheeky wink, motioning with her head for her to go upstairs and so she did, but not without playfully catching her lover's kiss out of the air and bringing it to her lips. The last thing she saw before she finally turned around was Lauren's goofy smile, and to Bo, that was worth more than anything.

The Succubus quite literally jogged up the stairs, rounding a corner to race through her bedroom and into the bathroom. She smiled as she looked around, seeing so much of Lauren's in the room as well as the adjacent bedroom. The blonde had gradually moved most of her things here, keeping just enough at her actual apartment so that it could still classify as her home. Both she and Bo knew better though, even if they didn't talk about it. It was an unspoken rule. No talk about relationships, not about living together or the future. Especially no talks about feelings, though. Of course, Bo would utter the occasional 'I'm so glad to have you here' or 'I could do this every day' and Lauren would answer her with a smile and a deep, loving kiss but it never went beyond that. In a quiet moment alone with the Succubus Dyson had already called their behavior childish but Bo thought it was anything but. Again, the 'If we are happy why change anything' rule applied and the brunette also thought that it made things so much easier. They would see where all of this went before they committed fully again. Last time they had committed from the very start only to lose that somewhere along the way, ending up hurting themselves and each other in ways that Bo wanted to but never could forget. She didn't want it to happen again and so maybe, this was their trial phase and the Succubus thought was going well. There was always a little bump here and there, like not seeing each other because of too much work, small arguments about Bo not doing dishes or cleaning enough for her slightly ocd girlfriend. Was Lauren her girlfriend? Yes. To Bo, she was. Just because they didn't talk about it didn't mean it was not real after all so the Succubus liked to have that term in her mind when she thought about the blonde.

Bo turned on the water, letting the steaming drops pour into the claw-foot bathtub while she shuffled back into her room to get the candles. She had thought of everything for their day off and just because it ended differently than she had planned it didn't mean she couldn't still use it all. With great care Bo placed candle after candle all over the bathroom, ten in total. She lit them right after then turned off the light, happy with what she saw. She even poured some of Lauren's favorite vanilla bath oil into the water. She didn't like it as much herself but, as always, anything for Lauren, anything at all.

Happy with her work Bo turned off the water and started peeling herself out of her worn clothes. She hadn't realized how sweaty she was from running around town all day chasing down the lead that proved to be the right one so she immediately walked back into her room to put the clothes into the hamper, chuckling to herself. She would have just discarded them onto the floor hadn't it been for the beautiful blonde doctor downstairs who always wanted everything in its designated place. Now naked, she grabbed her kimono and the second one that had become Lauren's over the last few weeks from off the bed, walking back into the bathroom and placing them over one of the many wooden bars making up part of the wall. She then pulled her hair up into a quick bun and finally, with a satisfied sigh, stepped into the hot water, sinking into it's relaxing warmth. Her tense muscles eased immediately as she lay back to rest her head on the edge of the tub with another deep sigh. The only thing missing now was Lauren. She couldn't wait for the blonde to join her submerged in the pleasant warmth, their bodies pressed close together, reveling in each other's warmth as much as the water's. Lauren would lay back against Bo's chest like she always did when they took a bath together which, surprisingly, wasn't all that often. All the more the brunette wished that Lauren would hurry up with her work, the candles were already down a bit. For a while she watched the small flames of the candles standing right in her line of sight in front of a boarded-up window, getting lost in their dance. Together with the pleasant warmth and the vanilla scent surrounding her it slowly lulled her to sleep and Bo didn't fight the drowsiness for long. Lauren would surely wake her up with a slow and sensual kiss when she came upstairs to join her.

The Succubus was startled awake by the water in the bath getting cold. She looked around, seeing how far the candles had burnt down already. Bo frowned. She figured by how cool the water was and by the candles that she had dozed off for more than half an hour, closer to one hour probably. Hadn't Lauren said twenty minutes? Getting out of the water and drying herself off with a huge plush towel Bo looked back into her bedroom. Maybe Lauren had seen her sleeping so she decided she would wait in bed until she woke up but Bo found her bedroom as deserted as it had been when she came upstairs. What she did see, though was light still coming from downstairs. Bo frowned, not able to decide if she was more angry or hurt right now. Lauren had said she would come upstairs after twenty minutes at the latest and she always kept her word. Until now that was. Bo had placed candles in the bathroom, had used Lauren's favorite bath oil and then the blonde did not show. Angrily, the Succubus went from candle to candle, blowing them out with way more force than she would have needed, knowing that her anger was quickly winning over her hurt as usual but she was helpless to stop it. Bo dried off in a hurry, throwing her towel to the floor while she ripped her kimono off the wooden bar by the door, slipping into it while she marched towards the stairway and then down. She was about to take a deep breath and let loose on her anger when she hit the bottom of the stairs but what she saw knocked the wind right out of her, making her smile instead. There was Lauren, still in front of her laptop, yes but her cheek rested probably not so comfortably on the keyboard, one hand next to her head, the other hanging down limply as cute snores emitted from the back of her throat every now and then. In fact, Bo thought, it was a small miracle that Lauren hadn't fallen off the barstool when she fell asleep. She knew Kenzi had on numerous accounts. Well, she had usually been drunk but still, the high barstools made it had to stay on when you fell asleep. Lauren had just been lucky apparently, slumping over to the front and not to the side.

Slowly, Bo made her way through the living room over to where her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully. The Succubus could see how exhausted the blonde was and she knew how Lauren would sometimes just ignore her body's pleas for rest until she just collapsed; she was that much of a workaholic. Bo decided that she would try and carry her upstairs to the bedroom so she would be more comfortable. Fortunately, the blonde had opted to wear comfy yoga pants and a loose shirt so Bo wouldn't have to get her out of her usual tight jeans. That would have been impossible without waking the doctor. First, though, Bo carefully moved the mouse, cringing at every seemingly too loud click she had to make to save Lauren's work. When she was finally done she shut down the laptop, sighing a breath of relief when the blonde was still snoring lightly by the time the screen went black. Now for the harder part, she thought. It wasn't that she couldn't carry Lauren, she could and easily as well but the fact that she was asleep and dead-weighting would be a challenge. Carefully, Bo slid her left arm under the barstool and under Lauren's knees while the other went around her waist. Slowly, the Succubus lifted her up to rest against her chest, glad for the fact that Lauren had been slumped over and remained almost that way until Bo could shift her properly so her head was leaning against the brunette's shoulder, arms still hanging limply at her sides. Bo couldn't hold back the small chuckle when she saw that the keyboard had left a small impression on Lauren's cheek, making it look a bit like a chessboard.

Slowly and carefully, the Succubus carried her sleeping girlfriend up the stairs, one cautious step at a time, especially when she came to the creaking steps. She rounded the corner into her bedroom, turning to push the white double door aside with her back. It all went well up until she stepped onto her angrily discarded towel in the semi-darkness, stumbling and almost falling with a yelp. Damn Lauren, why was she always right about just throwing things onto the floor. Bo managed to keep standing but she sighed unhappily when she felt Lauren's breathing change shortly before sleepy pools of honey-brown looked up at her with a cute confused frown. "Bo?" She mumbled, trying to stretch but failing because of the Succubus' grip on her. "Hi baby. I'm sorry I woke you." Bo tried with an apologetic smile, walking over to the bed and setting Lauren down on the mattress gently. It seemed that the blonde wasn't fully awake yet, though. "Hmm?" She mumbled as she turned onto her side still facing Bo.

"I fell asleep in the bathtub and when I came downstairs to check on you, you were sleeping with your head on your laptop." The brunette explained softly, crouching down beside the bed so that she was on Lauren's eye-level. Her words seemed to wake the blonde, though. Eyes widened, the sleepy haze in them vanishing completely. "Oh god Bo, I'm so sorry. I.." she didn't get any further because a kiss pressed to her lips silenced the rest of her words. "It's ok." Bo assured her with a smile when she pulled back. "I know how you get when you work on something close to your heart. I was just carrying you upstairs so you would be more comfortable."

Lauren sat up, shaking her head. "But it's not ok." She sighed, then paused, sniffing in Bo's direction. "You even used my vanilla bath oil and I just fell asleep when I had promised you to come upstairs and take a bath with you!"

"As a matter of fact I had candles, too but that's beside the point." Bo shrugged, standing up just to sit down next to Lauren on the bed, a hand coming up to caress the blonde's shoulder. "This day just didn't go at all how I planned it and I fell asleep in the bathtub as well, I guess we're both just exhausted. That's no one's fault."

Bo could see that Lauren still wasn't convinced but she smiled nonetheless. "When did you become so mature?" She asked, wonder in her voice and it made the Succubus ask herself the same question. It could have been construed as offensive but Bo knew what her lover meant. "I guess I don't want this to turn into a fight. This day wasn't great but it doesn't have to be shitty."

"I thought you said your day was shitty already?" Lauren smiled, catching Bo's hand with her own and just holding it. "Yes" the Succubus nodded "but that was before I came home to you." This time it was Bo's turn to be surprised when Lauren leaned in and kissed her deeply, conveying a deeper meaning that they both knew wasn't one they would speak aloud yet the kiss was enough for the Succubus to understand exactly what the blonde meant. They broke apart reluctantly, and Lauren smiled. "Was there anything else you had planned for today?"

Shyly, Bo looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to Lauren's warm eyes. "A massage and then falling asleep in each other's arms." She said and it sounded like a question but Lauren's smile only grew as she nodded. "I'd love to. You probably have the massage oil here somewhere, hm?"

Smiling broadly now again, Bo got up from the bed. "I'll go get it, just get ready and I'll be right there." Lauren nodded and started undoing the two small buttons at the top of her shirt while the Succubus walked over to her dresser, rummaging through a few drawers until she came up with a small bottle of massage oil. She turned to find Lauren lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, naked. A wave of desire shot through Bo but she took a deep breath and reminded herself that this wasn't about sex. She slowly shed her kimono, though as she carefully climbed on top of Lauren, kneeling over the back of her thighs. She wanted to feel the blonde on her skin. Leaning forward, she pressed a loving kiss to the small of the doctor's back, feeling her ticklish lover tense ever so slightly and chuckle.

"You ready?" Bo asked her and Lauren nodded as much as she could in her position, craning her neck to look at the brunette over her shoulder. The Succubus poured a generous amount of oil onto her hands, discarding the bottle right after and rubbing her palms together to make them warm. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed them on Lauren's shoulders, running them down across her back and leaving Goosebumps in their wake.

"Too cold?" Bo asked carefully; after all, she had never really done this before. She didn't know what she was doing except from the websites she visited to teach herself. Lauren shook her head, though. "No, just right." She sighed as Bo began to slowly dig her fingers into her lower back, moving them up slowly until they were on her shoulders. The Succubus molded the soft flesh with her hands, releasing a small pulse here and there whenever she couldn't stop herself. Lauren would hum in appreciation whenever Bo hit a great spot and the brunette would then stay there longer, loving how the doctor's body responded to her touch. Per hummed request she worked endlessly on Lauren's shoulders, the areas just next to her spine and the small of her back, leaning forward once more to lather her girlfriend's shoulders with open-mouthed kisses while she did the latter.

After that came Lauren's arms, a personal favorite of Bo's because of the way her muscles flexed under her hands, making every dip and curve quiver and flex as the Succubus' hands wandered their length. Scooting up a bit so she was sitting on Lauren's lower back Bo took first one, then the other hand into hers, working her fingers tirelessly over every single one of Lauren's long and slender digits. The blonde hummed again, making Bo stay longer once more and not leaving without kissing every single one of the fingers with tender lips.

It was when Bo's hands dug into the back of Lauren's neck, pressing and squeezing with barely remembered skill but all the more talent that the blonde's breaths began to slow down again. For over an hour now they had communicated only over hummed sounds and soft gazes along with Bo's tireless hands but when Lauren's eyes started to flutter closed again, her breathing evening out the brunette knew that they weren't only very much done for the night but that she had done a good job as well. Carefully, she slid off Lauren's back, stretching her cramping legs without so much as a whimper. They had been hurting for a while now but this was about Lauren alone so she hadn't complained once. Smiling, she looked onto Lauren's content face, mouth open ever so slightly as the soft snores were beginning to fill the room again. Bo reached forward and pulled the sheet from the foot of the bed, draping it over their naked and warm skin as she settled right next to Lauren. She was glad she had left the light off to begin with so that only the moon illuminated their scene.

This day had not been perfect by any means but it did have a wonderful ending, Bo mused. She would never complain if every day ended in a similar fashion because she would endure everything over the course of the day when it meant she could lie here at night, Lauren next to her with that content smile on her face, knowing she was the one who put it there. She cuddled close to the blonde, wrapping her arm around Lauren's back as she inhaled the wonderful scent of her hair and skin mixed with the slightly fruity flavor of the massage oil. Bo placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade before resting her head next to her girlfriend's. "I love you." She whispered, content with saying it now, at night with no one to hear but herself. Lauren's soft snores stopped abruptly, the smile on her face widening as she languidly turned towards a frozen and mortified Bo, cuddling into her until her head rested just under her chin. Lauren placed a kiss there, loving and sweet. "I love you, too." It was all in the subconscious, the doctor would tell her the next morning when asked how she heard it. And maybe, just maybe, Bo thought as she relaxed again and smiled up at the canopy of her bed, moisture in the corner of her eyes, this could be the end of their test-phase.

* * *

><p>Please remember to vote!<p> 


	11. Talented Fingers

**One-shot contest. **

**Talented Fingers- AU**

**Rated M or Explicit **

…

'I'm sorry Dyson, but this is bullshit.' Bo blurted out as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. 'Lauren can't stand being around me for more than ten minutes, you really think she'll want to spend an entire evening with me?'

Dyson chuckled as he put the jeep in park. 'You haven't seen each other in like, six years. I would hope that you both have gotten over your petty squabbling by now. And it's not a matter of what she _**wants **_Bo, she needs help unpacking and since this new job will eat up all of her free time in the next few weeks, she is desperate to get it done.'

'She's so desperate she wants me to help her?' She scoffed.

'No she wanted me, but I already promised Hale and Tamsin that I wouldn't blow them off again this week. And since _**you**_ are my best friend-,'

'_**One**_.' Bo emphasised with her index finger. 'I am _**one of**_ your best friends, and what- just because I don't watch "sports" like the rest of you I'm stuck being your sister's slave for the evening? Can't you watch baseball some other time?'

'This game is serious, Bo. It's Giants vs. Dodgers _**at **_Dodger Stadium. Even Ciara knows how important this is to me and she's British, they don't care about baseball in England!' He explained.

'Dyson-,'

'Bo, there comes a time in every friendship where you gotta just bite the bullet and do shit for a friend, and I did that when I went and saw that Dixie Chicks concert with you-,'

'You know the lyrics to "Not Ready to Make Nice" by heart!' Bo argued.

'But I had a cold, Bo! Do you know how hard it is to sing along with a mouth full of cough drops?!'

Bo sighed and leaned back in her seat. 'Fine.'

'What?'

'I said fine.' Bo repeated. Dyson drummed the steering wheel excitedly. 'But you realize you'll be picking up my tab at the Dahl this weekend, right?'

Dyson lightly rolled his eyes. 'Yes of course, whatever. Now just head on up there and help her out, alright?'

Bo nodded and hopped out of the vehicle. She was just about to shut the door when Dyson spoke again.

'Oh and Bo?' He called out as he started the jeep.

'Huh?'

'Be nice.' He warned. Bo knew that part of the warning was playful and part of it was serious. Dyson had been warning her to be nice to Lauren ever since he had found out that the blonde would be moving back home. It wasn't as if there was a hate between the two women, but each of them seemed to know what to say to push the other's buttons. Although, you could say that the reason for their constant bickering started with Bo, or maybe it was Lauren's fault? Bo was fourteen when she started to notice Lauren in more than just a "sister of my best friend" kind of light and it didn't help that the sixteen year old blonde had really started to fill out and become, well, a _**woman**_ in Bo's eyes. Then Lauren had started dating that snob Nadia, who took up all of Lauren's free time. Bo was so disappointed that she would start petty arguments with Lauren just to get any sort of attention from her. Eventually that was all their relationship became.

'Dyson, I'll be nice. Don't worry.' Bo assured him. He nodded as she shut the door and then he pulled out of the parking lot.

Bo turned on her heels with a sigh and headed for the front entrance of the apartment complex.

….

'Your slave labourer is here!' Bo called as she knocked on the front door of Dyson's, and now Lauren's apartment. She earned a few confused looks from the other residents that were on their way out, probably to do something fun or meaningful with their lives and not preparing to spend hours unwrapping and shelving medical and science texts. Bo could hear Lauren's footsteps padding across the hardwood floor. She stood back and let the girl whip the door open.

There was Lauren; as beautiful as ever.

Bo had seen pictures of the blonde over her the past six years, but compared to how she looked in the flesh, none of them did Lauren justice. She had such a glow about her, she was always so radiant. And while Bo's reaction to the blonde was a genuine smile that she couldn't help, Lauren's smile was tight and almost annoyed.

'Bo, still such a joker…' Lauren trailed off and stepped to the side to allow Bo in. Her tone brought the brunette back down to earth, reminding her of where she stood with the older woman.

'Well, I have to do something to lighten the mood; the uptight doctor is back in town.' Bo replied, and plopped down on the couch.

'Not a doctor, yet.' Lauren mumbled and shut the door.

'So this place looks nice and smells even better. How does Dyson feel about you coming into his place and changing everything around?' Bo asked. Dyson's place usually looked like the typical twenty –something, bachelor pad. Dirty dishes lined the counter, beer cans decorated the shelves, Chinese takeout containers flowed out of the top of the trashcan…but the place was now spotless, like, truly spotless. Bo could probably see herself in the marble countertops now.

'He was hesitant at first but I baked him some cookies and he was fine after that.'

'I don't know, maybe it was like that for a reason?' Bo suggested.

'This place looked like a landfill, I had no idea how Dyson was living in it.' Lauren replied.

'It smells like citrus…'

'It smelled like stale beer and B.O before.' Lauren countered and sat across from Bo in the armchair.

'It had character-,'

'It had cockroaches under the sink and a can of _**chewed**_ chewing tobacco displayed on the entertainment stand like it was some kind of trophy.' Lauren argued. She gave Bo a look that said she could go all night with the bickering if need be. The brunette bit her lip and quickly changed the subject.

'So how was Yale?' Bo grumbled.

'It was fine thank you for asking.' Lauren answered quickly, almost as if to dismiss the question. Bo twiddled her thumbs and inhaled the lemon/lime scent that filled the apartment. In truth she was glad that Lauren had straightened the place out, Bo was sure her friends would be happy to not have to wave flies away from their pizza every time they decided to eat dinner here. And she was sure that Ciara would be happy that she could now spend time in the living room of Dyson's place as opposed to being in Dyson's bedroom all the time, which is the only place he kept decent.

'Well, we should start unpacking now. The sooner we get this over with the better, right?'

'There's pizza coming. And there is beer in the fridge; I didn't want to make you work on an empty stomach.' Lauren said as she stood from the armchair and stretched. Her shirt rode up a little bit, just above her naval and Bo could see a small shiny metallic ring peaking out. Bo grinned.

'What is that?' Bo pointed to the object. Bo knew exactly what it was. She just wanted Lauren to say it out loud. The blonde quickly figured out what Bo was talking about and stopped stretching to immediately pull her shirt down. A pink tint rose in Lauren's cheeks and Bo's smile grew wider.

'What?' Lauren pretended to be oblivious and crossed her arms across her chest defensively. Bo rose from her place on the couch. She slowly moved over to where Lauren was standing and pulled at the hem of the blonde's shirt, she pulled it up and quickly got another glimpse at the naval ring before the blonde quickly slapped Bo's hands away.

'Ha! I knew it.' The brunette smirked. 'When were you going to tell us you got pierced, Lauren?'

'Never, because it's not anybody's business but my own.' Lauren countered. She slipped past Bo and headed for the fridge.

'Hmm. So Dyson doesn't know?' Bo asked as she followed Lauren to the kitchen. The blonde pulled out two bottles of beer and outstretched her hand to give one to Bo.

'Nope.' Lauren replied. Bo reached out to grab the beverage but Lauren pulled it back slightly and gave her a warning glare. '…and he won't know for a while, alright?'

Bo nodded and Lauren handed her the bottle. 'Sure. But I thought you guys were close, don't you think he should know that his sister has gone off and done something so out of character and life changing?' Bo knew that the siblings each had the crest of the Thornwood ancestors tattooed on their shoulder blade, but that was something they had done together and agreed upon.

'We are close but I did this for me and it's not like I have to answer to anybody; Dyson is my _**younger**_ brother.' Lauren emphasised.

Bo was about to open her mouth and reply when there was a knock at the door. Lauren sat her beer down on the countertop and headed for the door.

'That's the pizza, why don't you go get started and I'll bring in the food?' The blonde was telling, not asking, so Bo disappeared down the hall to wait for the blonde.

…..

'Ugh, how much Star Trek memorabilia do you own?' Bo asked as she opened another box to find, of course, a container filled with DVD box sets of the original Star Trek and all of it's spin offs.

'A lot.' Lauren replied, as she neatly folded clothes and placed them in her chest of drawers. Bo was quickly getting tired, they had been at this for only an hour or so but the brunette had filled up on pizza and beer and now just wanted to relax on the couch and watch some mindless reality television. 'How much _**leather **_do you own?

Bo looked down at her outfit, she was actually dressed relatively casual by her standards, she was only wearing leather pants and boots today, deciding to forgo the vest and knife holster…hey, P.I work was dangerous.

'A lot.' Bo replied quietly. They drank and unpacked in silence for another half an hour until Lauren left the room. Bo shook her head, to try and concentrate, she could feel herself becoming more inebriated by the second. Lauren returned a minute or two later with another quite large and, obviously very heavy box, if the way Lauren was straining to carry it was anything to go by, the blonde bumped into the same wall twice on her way over to the brunette. Bo stumbled from her place on Lauren's bed and helped Lauren lower the box onto the bed. Bo could feel that she wasn't drunk enough that she didn't know what was going on, but she was drunk enough that simple acts such as walking had become a concentrated task. Once the box had been placed on the bed, Lauren had collapsed into a fit of giggles until she groaned in pain and clutched her neck.

'What's wrong?' Bo asked, shoving the box out of the way and coming to lie beside Lauren. Lauren turned on her side, her eyes half lidded and groaned again.

'Ugh, my neck and my back are killing me.' Lauren tried to shake her head as Bo had done before to concentrate better. '…all that heavy lifting.'

'Why didn't you let me help?'

'I thought I could handle it.' Lauren mumbled and buried her face in her pillow. Bo watched for a moment as the blonde shifted uncomfortably before deciding she could help Lauren out in another way. The blonde was lying on her stomach so Bo swung her leg over Lauren so that she was straddling her.

'What are you doing?' Lauren grumbled. Bo didn't respond, she only began to gently caress the area around Lauren's neck and shoulders. The blonde relaxed for a moment before she sat up and nearly knocked Bo onto the floor.

'You're being weird.' Lauren stated. 'Why?'

'I am _**not**_ being weird.' Bo defended; both of them seemed to be sobering up a little. 'I'm trying to make you feel better. I'm gonna give you a massage.'

'A massage?'

'Yes.' Bo replied proudly.

'Do you think you're qualified to do that?' Lauren rolled lightly rolled her eyes, a trait she shared with her brother.

'I'm no massage theraputist or what ever they're called-,'

'Massage therapist.' The blonde corrected.

'Right whatever…but I'm great with my hands…I have talented fingers.'

Lauren looked at her for a moment; absentmindedly she was rubbing her shoulders, probably debating on whether or not she should trust the young woman who had been a little more than a thorn in her side for the past decade. 'Talented fingers?'

Bo nodded. 'I'll stop as soon as you ask me to.'

With half lidded eyes Lauren shrugged and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. 'What could it hurt?'

Bo grinned and moved to kneel behind Lauren; she tapped the blonde on the shoulders before she started.

'You should remove your cardigan, so I can….you know…it'll be a better experience.' Bo assured. Lauren hesitated but quickly discarded the sweater, leaving her only in a tank top underneath. Bo swallowed thickly, mesmerized by the beautiful creamy skin that was now on display in front of her. She gently traced the small tattoo on Lauren's shoulder blade…

'Bo?'

'Huh?' The brunette answered while continuing to run her fingers across smooth flesh.

'The massage?'

'Oh right!' Bo placed her hands at Lauren's shoulders and began kneading the tense flesh around the blonde's neck. It wasn't long before Lauren's head slumped forward and she let out a groan of approval.

'So good, so far? Bo asked hopefully.

'Yeah it's…its great Bo. Can you go more towards my back?' She asked.

Bo nodded, even though Lauren couldn't see it. Bo made her way between Lauren shoulder blades, keeping the method of gentle, sweet pressure. She could feel Lauren pushing back against her hands.

'Feels so good.' Lauren whispered. Bo was jumping with joy on the inside. Lauren really seemed to be enjoying the massage, and Bo was glad because this was probably the first real massage she had ever done. Most of her technique came from television.

'I'm glad you like it.'

'I love it.' Lauren replied. Her head slumped forward a little more causing her hair to move and expose her neck to Bo. Bo wasn't sure what came over her in that moment, it probably had something to do with the few beers she had in her, but Bo had leaned forward and pressed a trail of wet kisses down Lauren's neck. She was worried the blonde was going to push her away once she reached the base of her neck. When Bo didn't get more than a little shudder from Lauren she continued down Lauren's back, between her shoulder blades, all the while keeping up the gentle caressing of the tense muscles. She kissed until she reached the fabric of Lauren's tank top. Then she did something _**really**_ gutsy. She reached down and pulled at the hem of Lauren tank top and pulled it up. She was surprised when Lauren lifted her arms and allowed Bo to remove the garment. Bo tossed the tank top across the room and went back to placing the kisses down Lauren's back, the woman continued to arch into her touch.

With one hand Bo snapped open Lauren's bra and pushed it down her shoulders. Her hands ran across her back and came around to palm Lauren's breasts. The other woman didn't push her away, the act only earned Bo a gasp of pleasure from Lauren and two hands that covered her own, urging her to squeeze the tender flesh. The brunette happily obliged. Bo pinched and kneaded dusky pink and quickly hardening nipples as she pressed her own chest to Lauren's back.

'Bo?' Lauren whimpered. Lauren turned her neck slightly to catch Bo's lips in a gentle kiss. It was everything Bo had wanted since she was fourteen, and it was even better than she had expected, Lauren lips were the softest she had ever kissed. The feeling of Lauren moaning into her mouth had the brunette fighting herself, hoping that she could keep raging libido in check and not grind against the Lauren's lower back.

'Oh my god…what are we doing?' Lauren asked between kisses to Bo's lips.

'I know right…we're making out…' Bo chuckled and nipped at Lauren's lips.

'But this is, oh god….I mean, it's ridiculous isn't it?' Lauren groaned and her head fell back against Bo's shoulder, leaving her neck open for attack by Bo, who quickly seized the opportunity and began sucking on a particularly sensitive area just underneath her jaw line. Lauren lifted one hand away from Bo's and brought Bo's mouth down for another kiss and not-so-gently bit down on Bo's bottom lip. Bo's hips jerked and ground against Lauren's lower back. So much for keeping her libido in check...

'No it's awesome.' Bo replied. After a beat, Lauren said:

'You're right, it is….' She grabbed Bo's hand and brought it down to cup her jean covered mound. The action caused Bo to stop her ministrations on Lauren's breast and neck and stare at the blonde. Lauren was actually just as surprised and stared back at Bo.

'Did you just do that?' Bo asked. Bo couldn't believe it, even though her palm was pressed against Lauren's crotch.

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Are you seriously asking why?' Lauren sighed and pushed Bo back onto the bed. Lauren stood up and quickly began to undress. Bo rubbed her eyes and slapped her own cheek as if she was just imaging that this was happening. After all, since when do dreams like this come true?

'I'm dreaming, this isn't real…wake up, wake up, wake up….'

'I know,' Lauren began as she tugged her jeans down to her ankles and kicked them to the side. '…this is crazy, and maybe we'll regret it later on, but I definitely feel like this is something we should be doing….unless you don't want to?' Lauren asked, her thumbs were hooked onto the side of her lace underwear. When Bo didn't respond Lauren picked up her jeans and prepared to put them back on.

'WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Bo shouted so loudly it caught Lauren off guard and the blonde nearly fell back.

'What?! I thought you didn't want to do this? You weren't saying anything.' Lauren replied.

'Well yeah! I was admiring you, you're like a work of art and I've wanted this for a _**very**_ long time.' Bo explained.

'Really?' Lauren blushed. Bo slid off of the bed and came to stand in front of Lauren. She kissed her lips gently and ran her hands down Lauren's arms soothingly.

'Yes.' Bo smiled. She grabbed the jeans from Lauren and tossed them so that they joined her bra across the room. Lauren eyed Bo for a moment before she tugged at her shirt and lifted it above her head.

'You are wearing far too many clothes.' Lauren giggled. Bo worked reached back to undo her bra while Lauren dropped to her knees in front of Bo. She tugged down the brunette's underwear and jeans, letting them pool at the ankles before burying her face in the apex of her thighs.

'Holy shit!' Bo gasped as she felt Lauren's tongue jut out and lick along her folds. She knew she was probably embarrassingly wet, but she couldn't bring herself to care and allowed her hands to bury themselves in flaxen locks. Lauren was truly experienced with this endeavour, the blonde expertly sucked, licked and kissed every part of her pussy until she was coming into Lauren's mouth.

'Fuck! Oh my god, Lauren!' She rode out her orgasm and collapsed on the bed. Lauren climbed up beside her and kissed her lips until Bo recovered. After a minute or so, Bo pulled Lauren on top of her so that the blonde was sitting on her hips. Lauren had yet to remove her underwear but Bo could see how ready Lauren was for her by the dark dampening patch on the pink lace. Bo reached forward to grasp the front of the garment and once she had it secured in her hands, she gave it a good yank and the fabric tore apart with a satisfying rip. Bo grinned at her prize, but Lauren, who was now twice as aroused but also angry at Bo for destroying her clothes gave her an annoyed look.

'Are you kidding me, Bo?' Lauren grumbled as Bo pulled away the sad, ruined material and let it drop to the floor.

'Shhh. Will you just let me enjoy this moment? Never in a million years did I think I would have Lauren Thornwood's wet pussy this close to me.' Bo smiled, ran her fingers along the wet folds and chuckled when she pulled her fingers back and they were coated in the blonde's juices. Bo brought her two fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. This earned her a frustrating groan from Lauren.

'Alright, that's enough…touch me, come on.' Lauren said. Bo thought for a moment before resting her hands behind her head.

'No.' Bo replied.

'What?! Did you just say no?' Lauren asked, she must not have heard her properly. But Bo just shook her head and shrugged.

'I kind of think I want you to beg for it.'

'No.' Lauren shook her head. 'And you can go fuck yourself.'

'That's perfectly fine with me, that vision of you on your knees with my cunt in your mouth will serve me well in the future.' Bo countered. She could practically hear Lauren grinding her teeth in frustration.

'Please.' Lauren managed to get out through her clenched teeth.

'Hmm, you're going to have to do better than that. I need to know that you really want me.' Bo urged and let two fingers run along Lauren's folds before dipping in between them and playing with her clit. 'So go on.'

'Mmm, fuck…'Lauren whimpered. 'You are such a little jerk!'

'What?' Bo stopped her fingers and Lauren punched the mattress in frustration.

'Fuck me Bo! Please, I really, really, _**really **_want your fingers inside of me. So if you could do that it would be super FUCKING awesome of you.' Lauren spat.

'Say you'll make me pancakes later and I'll rock your world.' Bo smirked, her fingers hovering just outside of Lauren's entrance. Lauren had had enough. She held Bo's wrist in place and sunk onto the brunette's fingers with a deep groan. Bo watched, mesmerized as the blonde practically used her as her own personal toy and brought herself closer and closer to climax.

'Fuck….fuck…._**fuuck**_, I'm gonna cum.' Lauren whimpered. 'I'm gonna cum so hard.'

Lauren had reached back and slipped to fingers into Bo's wet centre, thrusting them hard and fast. Bo probably could have climaxed by just watching Lauren ride her but she was almost seeing stars as Lauren's palm slapped against her clit.

'Lauren you feel so good! I want you to cum for me, please.' Bo moaned, she thumbed her clit and curled her fingers inside of the blonde, massaging that special area inside of her that had her coming around Bo's hand and onto her thighs. Bo came soon after; her hips jerked upward causing her fingers to completely bury themselves in Lauren. The blonde yanked her fingers from Bo's pussy and collapsed forward, her chest pressed firmly against Bo's. The brunette could feel her heartbeat match Lauren's as she kissed the girl's neck and rubbed her back soothingly.

'Wow.' Bo grinned; she lifted Lauren's hips and removed her fingers. She let the hand that was formally inside of Lauren rest on the girl's backside, giving it a playful squeeze every now and again. She heard Lauren mumble something into her neck.

'What did you say?' Bo asked.

'I said you will be replacing the underwear you destroyed, they're Victoria's Secret spring collection and they were not cheap.' Lauren panted.

'I'll buy you all the panties you want.' Bo smirked as the blonde grimaced.

'Don't. Don't call them panties. Oh my god.' Lauren shuddered. 'You _**know**_ that word irks me to no end.'

Bo chuckled. 'Alright, I'm sorry. You know I still want those pancakes…'

'You'll get them tomorrow.' Lauren replied. 'For now, my neck is still kind of stiff, I think you'll need to continue that massage.'

…

Dyson appeared home the next morning, the Dodgers had won and there was no way he wasn't going to celebrate that. He had bought the entire bar a round of drinks and they continued from there, eight shots and four beers later he had woken up at Hale's house with a massive hangover.

When he entered the apartment, the first thing he saw was something he thought he never would: Lauren and Bo laughing and actually holding a civil conversation while enjoying some of Lauren's pancakes.

'Hey guys…you both look chipper, what's going on?' He asked, trying not to wince as forks clanged against plates.

'Well we…got a lot done that's for sure.' Lauren giggled.

'Yeah we worked really hard. Too hard actually…Lauren got a little stiff.' Bo chimed in. 'I had to give her a massage.'

Dyson's eyebrows shot up. 'Hmm, and you let her Lauren?'

'Oh yes…she was very helpful. She's got some talented fingers.' Lauren smirked. The two women said nothing but looked at each other for a long time in silence. Dyson shook his head; he wasn't really in the mood to figure out what was going on. He shrugged and headed for his room. He was so tired and so hung-over, he must have been imagining things, because for a second he thought he saw a hickey on Lauren's neck.


	12. The Sound of Us

The Sound of 'Us'

Late afternoon sunlight filtered down. Worlds blinked in and out of existence in the dust motes that hung in it, disappearing into the darkness just beyond the threshold of the clubhouse' front door. Gingerly, Lauren stepped up to the door, as if afraid her quiet footsteps might shatter the tenuous quiet that hung over the derelict building and break the woman grieving inside it. The door was unlocked, she tested the doorknob with a gentle grip and carefully pushed it aside.

As bright as the day was outside, the night inside was darker still. Through that darkness, Lauren could see empty bottles and half-eaten meals forgotten on floors, tables, chairs. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply – she knew this scene. Knew it intimately. She'd lived it.

Despite her care, her heels still tapped loudly against the rough wood flooring as she stepped inside. Bo must be here, somewhere, she hadn't left the clubhouse since Kenzi's funeral, not even to feed. Tamsin hadn't been home either, had stayed instead with Dyson, afraid to come home to a house void of the mother, sister, friend, she'd never known before Kenzi. Lauren crept through the living room, up the stairs, her heart pulling her to the place she knew Bo would be, to the attic. Kenzi's room.

She found her curled up in Kenzi's bed, hugging one of Kenzi's pillows against her chest and skimming through a book yellowed and cracked with age. She hadn't changed since the funeral either, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair disheveled. Mascara smeared her pallid cheeks, and in the half-light of the lit candles ranged around Kenzi's room, Lauren could see that Bo's hands were shaking.

"I brought Chinese food," Lauren offered timidly in way of greeting and pushed herself into the guttering yellow light of the bedroom. Bo looked up at her briefly before turning wordlessly back to her book. Lauren saw the hollowness in her eyes, puffed and sore and red from crying. It broke her heart to see Bo this way. Almost as much as it had to hear that Kenzi… Lauren pushed her own grief out of the way, knowing that it could not compare with the utter desolation she knew Bo felt. And Bo needed her right now, more than Lauren had expected.

Slowly, quietly, Lauren crept to Bo's side and lowered herself onto the bed beside her. She dropped the bag she carried to her feet and leaned in close to the woman she loved, wishing desperately that she could lend some semblance of strength and serenity to her, wishing she could take away her immeasurable pain and carry it for her. She rested her chin lightly on Bo's shoulder and drew in a deep breath. She smelled of too much wine, of stale air and salty tears, of sleep refused and pushed away into the hard lines around Bo's eyes and mouth and forehead.

"I can't find anything," Bo whispered, her voice cracked with exhaustion and disuse, "I don't know how to get to her, I don't know how to bring her home."

"That's because you're tired," Lauren answered in a whisper. She reached around and closed her fingers around the book Bo clutched in her trembling hands. The parchment was dry and rough under her skin, and cracked when Lauren pulled it gently out of Bo's grasp. She closed it and set it aside, ignoring the quiet sounds of distress Bo managed to growl at her. "You need to eat. You need to shower. And you need to sleep," Lauren continued and gently pulled Bo around to face her, "you can't help Kenzi like this. You're too worn out." Lauren's words were gentle, she cupped Bo's face in her hands and looked at her, trying desperately to hide her grimace at seeing Bo this way.

Bo choked back a sob. She couldn't breathe. There was a black hole in her chest, sucking the air out with every breath she tried to take. Her heart wasn't broken, it was gone. Lost with Kenzi at the door of the Cinvat. She stared into Lauren's eyes, trying to take strength from the quiet, patient love that waited for her on the other side. But all she could do was nod and lean in, rest her throbbing head on Lauren's shoulder and cry in her arms. Lauren kissed her hair, wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, and didn't say anything. She knew that mere words would not be enough.

"Okay," Bo whispered softly after a while, "okay."

Lauren was tender with her, she wrapped an arm around her waist, helped her to stand. It terrified her to see Bo like this, so broken, so weak. With their arms around each other, they shuffled down the stairs, down to Bo's bathroom, and while Bo undressed, Lauren filled the tub with warm water and soap.

It wasn't sexy, helping Bo wash herself. But it was intimate, and warm, and comforting. Bo sighed into the strong hand that scrubbed her back and shoulders, poured warm water over her knees and let the greying water soak deep into her skin. She watched the ripples move while she bathed, her head full of moments of Kenzi, of her head held high, her strong, sweet smile, the knowing in her eyes that she was powerful too, that she belonged, that she meant something, finally. And then the shock of her body as the Cinvat's power threw itself into her. The blinding light. The unspoken prayer that by some miracle, Kenzi would make it out alive. Her body, broken and lifeless, stretched across the rubble of the battlefield.

Bo sank backwards into the bath, her hair spread in a dark halo around her shoulders, and closed her eyes. Lauren's hands worked over her arms, her chest, her stomach, firm but gentle. It felt good to let someone else take care of her for a change. And she trusted Lauren, knew that Lauren was in her corner, on her side, always. Even if she didn't always understand how or why. Dripping fingers hovered over Bo's chest and her eyes opened to slits. Lauren was staring down at the necklace, and Bo could see the small, delicious smile that peeked through the corners of her mouth. Bo closed her eyes again, held that image close, allowed it to soothe her, to spread comfort through the dark parts of her that felt cold without her best friend close by.

"The Hel Shoes," Bo mumbled, and Lauren froze.

"What?" Lauren whispered back, her voice worried and tense.

Bo opened her eyes and looked up at Lauren, "I have to find the other Hel Shoe," Bo said again, her voice a little stronger and more steady now than it had been since Lauren found her. Lauren's knuckles turned white with the strength of her grip on the side of the bathtub, and for a moment, Bo was afraid she would argue, that she would try to stop Bo from finding a way to get Kenzi back. But then Lauren seemed to relax, and ran her fingers through Bo's hair instead to clean it.

"Okay," Lauren said after a moment's pause, her voice still worried, but not disagreeing, "how do we do that?"

It took her by surprise, though she knew it shouldn't have, that immense feeling of gratitude and love. It hit her sideways, took the breath from her lungs, saved what would have been devoured by the black pit of grief that had been swallowing her whole until now. Such a small gesture of unity, of devotion in the word 'we' that Lauren had spoken so softly warmed the tips of her toes and fingers. Bo just let it sit there for a little while, afraid to disturb the sudden feeling of not alone lest it fly away like a frightened bird, and closed her eyes again.

"We talk to Dyson," Bo murmured after a quiet moment, "we talk to Trick." She tasted the word 'we' in her mouth, knowing it should feel the same, sound the same, coming from her lips and marveling that it didn't. Not quite.

Lauren dipped her arms deep into the water, and Bo felt the gentle pressure of her hands on the small of her back, supporting her to sit up. "Let's eat, first. I'll call them after you've slept."

Bo wanted to hear her say 'we' again, the warmth had left her fingers and toes and she ached for the small comfort it had brought her before. Still, she sat up and watched through heavy-lidded eyes while Lauren reached for a towel and settled it around her shoulders slowly as Bo rose to her feet.

She didn't help Bo dress. She went upstairs, to the attic, to grab the bag of take-out and stare at the loneliness of Kenzi's room with a heavy heart before plodding back downstairs to the kitchen to set out plates and forks and serving spoons. Bo listened to her footsteps thudding a familiar, comforting beat on the creaky wooden flooring, then dried off.

Everything she owned was black. It wasn't hard to find something to wear – in mourning for Kenzi's death, Bo could only wear black – but now it felt too every-day, too normal, to be mourning clothes. She didn't want to wander upstairs again, to get lost in Kenzi's room alone again, looking for Tamsin's clothes. It was too hard to get dressed anyway. And Tamsin's absence was just another reminder that Kenzi was gone – medicine that was too big to swallow and just wound up jammed in her throat with the tears she no longer had the energy to shed.

But Lauren was waiting downstairs for her, a splash of color to Bo's grey existence, and the comfort of 'we' and 'we'll bring Kenzi home' was enough to bring her to drag on a clean pair of black leather pants and a black tank top, and stumble down the stairs.

The warm smell of hot steamed rice and dumplings, of General Tso's and pork and mixed vegetables hit her in the face and made her stomach growl and whine with hunger. She'd been so busy drowning in grief and guilt she'd forgotten how hungry she was. And the fact that she was hungry took her by surprise – she shouldn't have an appetite, but she was sitting at the island, dumping some of everything into her plate and stuffing her mouth with so much of everything she could hardly taste it. Lauren didn't say anything, just looked on with a relieved expression painted across her face, and sat down in front of her. She ate slowly, and though Bo never looked back, she only watched while the woman she loved remembered suddenly how to survive.

"Why do you think Dyson or Trick will know how to find the other Hel Shoe?" Lauren asked once Bo had wiped her first plate clean, her voice hushed in the steady orange glow of the kitchen. Bo looked up at her then, a deer in the headlights, suddenly aware that the whirling dervish of her thoughts weren't said aloud, and started piling her plate again with more dumplings, more pork, more vegetables.

"Dyson was the last person to have both of them," Bo said then, her words slow and a little slurred with exhaustion, "he hid one. The other one he gave to Angel."

Lauren nodded. She remembered that conversation, remembered with painful clarity the mixed emotions she'd felt so vividly that day, the jealousy of Bo's deep friendship and love for Dyson, the elation of hearing Bo whisper her name in her sleep, the fear, the anger, and finally, the companionship of sharing a hot-dog with her family. Of talking over the day's events, of mulling over its importance with the people she loved most in the world.

"You think Dyson and Trick can help us find her," Lauren continued for Bo, and Bo felt warmth creep up her spine with the sound of the word 'us', again, familiar and not alone. "But how will the Hel Shoes help us find Kenzi?"

Bo closed her eyes and stopped for a moment, mid-chew. To Lauren, it seemed as though Bo was simply drained, gathering her energy to conjure words of explanation. But Bo was only gathering the sound of 'us' close around her, drawing it in to warm her skin and fill in the craters of her scarred and pock-marked soul.

"That book that I was reading," Bo murmured finally, her voice lost in a haze of tired tranquility, "it said that the Helskor could lead the wearer to Valhalla."

Silence settled over them for a moment, and Bo started eating again, more slowly and calmly now than she had done before, while Lauren chewed over the rough edges of Bo's idea. This was something Bo had been thinking about for a long while, since Kenzi's funeral at least, but the fugue of grief and exhaustion had muddled it away from her. She felt a small sense of pride, that she had been the one to bring Bo back to life enough to put it all together – something she'd not felt without the tinge of self-disgust for what she'd had to do until now to survive, to protect Bo. But she also felt a little fear, a little hesitation. Finding the shoes wouldn't be easy, but Lauren felt her gut roil at how much harder and more dangerous putting those shoes on would be. And if Bo wasn't the right person for the shoes…

"You'll be there, right?" Bo's voice shook Lauren from her thoughts as surely as a gentle breeze shook the dry autumn leaves from a tree, and Lauren looked up at her to see insecurity and fear crease Bo's face in the dim light.

"I thought about that too. I saw what the shoes do, if the wrong person wears them," Bo went on, her voice soft and hushed, but steady, "if I'm not the right person for the shoes," her words echoed Lauren's thoughts, "I'll need you to be there. I'll need you to make sure I don't hurt anyone." Bo's dark brown eyes were begging, big and bright in the kitchen's warm glow.

Lauren nodded silently, her own brow creased now with the weight of what Bo needed her to do. But she'd promised to help, and she missed Kenzi too, and Bo needed her. Lauren would always be there when Bo needed her.

Together, they cleaned the kitchen, packed the leftovers into the fridge and washed the dishes in warm, soapy water, their hands mingling under the running tap, then in the dishtowel while they dried. Working together, parallel to each other, in tandem, and close, so close, but rarely touching. Their thoughts were consumed – Bo's with Kenzi, arguing about not wanting to do the dishes, but eventually doing them anyway, and Lauren's with Bo, brown eyes freezing into blue and that hard, angry snarl twisting her soft, gentle mouth into something else, something not Bo. And when the dishes were cleared and dinner packed away, Lauren herded Bo upstairs to her room. Both their movements had disintegrated into slow, sluggish expressions of exhaustion, of a weariness that sank past flesh and muscle into bone.

"You'll call them?" Bo asked tiredly at the foot of her bed, even as she struggled to tear her top off. Lauren nodded at her from the stairwell, her eyes, and the worry behind them, shadowed in the flickering light.

"I will. Get some sleep, I'll tell them to come by in a few hours, after you've rested."

And while Bo continued to clumsily undress for bed, Lauren turned away and stumbled down the stairs to call Dyson and Trick as promised.

She heard Bo collapse into her mattress upstairs over an hour ago, and the minutes ticked by slowly, loudly, while she dozed on the couch. She ran through contingency plans, through medical procedures that would only sedate Bo rather than kill her, if worse came to worst, through all her knowledge and understanding of Fae lore and physiology before all the 'what if's and worst case scenarios overwhelmed her and she decided to go back upstairs and check on Bo. She slipped her boots off before she even left the couch, afraid that the clack of her heels on the creaky wooden flooring would wake Bo from her precious slumber.

She knew she should have gone home – she'd done all she could for Bo at this moment – but she wanted to be here when Dyson and Trick came, wanted to show Bo that the words of 'us' and 'we' she'd been using tonight had substance, meaning and fidelity. And now, leaning against the winding, towering post of Bo's bed and staring down into the sleeping face of the woman she loved, she wanted to be here just to watch her while she slept. To see the slow, measured rise and fall of Bo's chest and the soft part in her mouth. Her brows were knit together, and Lauren wondered if she was dreaming about Kenzi, taking her final steps into the Cinvat, into the ultimate sacrifice, or if she was dreaming about something else.

Simply watching her sleep was too tempting. Lauren slipped closer, her bare feet barely a whisper on the warm floorboards of Bo's bedroom, and leaned down to brush away the hair from Bo's face and press a reassuring hand to the small of Bo's back, where the muscles were bunched and tense and jumped at the barest rumor of Lauren's skin brushing against her. Bo murmured something in her sleep and stirred, then flopped more squarely onto her stomach with her arms framing her head beneath the pillow. Without thinking, Lauren pooled herself onto the bed beside Bo and started to massage her fingers gently into the knotted muscles along Bo's back. Bo didn't wake, didn't stir, only hummed softly in her sleep and sighed into the hands that worked gently, firmly, up and down her spine.

Lauren barely dared to breathe while she kneaded her knuckles along Bo's spine, irrationally afraid that Bo would wake if she breathed too loudly, though she slept on while Lauren massaged her. She worked her way up from Bo's lower back, around her waist and up, up to Bo's smooth, strong shoulders. The hard, tight muscle under her fingers slowly warmed and softened, and while Lauren worked to relax Bo, she felt it work to relax her a little too. Bo shifted and groaned quietly in her sleep, somewhere between sleep and relaxed, content consciousness, lost in a haze of warm breath where Lauren's knuckles met muscle.

When Bo's shoulders had softened into smooth, flat planes, Lauren stopped for a moment. Her hands had cramped as her short, smooth strokes firmed, and she needed to move Bo's hair away if she wanted to work over the curve where Bo's shoulders met her neck. Bo shifted then, and Lauren froze, afraid she'd finally woken her, afraid that what she'd done had disturbed her.

"Keep going," Bo mumbled into her pillow, words slurred with groggy calm, "feels good."

Lauren felt a smile crack her mouth, a sensation that had begun to feel unfamiliar and foreign over the past few days since Kenzi's death, and brushed away the long, gleaming locks of Bo's hair from her neck. She leaned down over her, intending to just brush her lips to Bo's cheek.

She pressed a gentle kiss to the smooth skin behind Bo's ear, her fingers already working to relieve the tension in Bo's shoulders. But she didn't move away, she couldn't. Bo's sweet, intoxicating smell enveloped her, and instead of rising to gain the leverage she needed to properly massage Bo's neck, she rubbed her hands down Bo's arms and pressed another gentle kiss to the jumping pulse point against Bo's throat.

Bo hummed in pleasure and twisted, her arms wound around Lauren's own shoulders, and pulled her in close. She could smell the sweet honeysuckle of Lauren's scent, warm and comforting, soured with the barest hint of the Chinese they'd had for dinner, and needed that smell to overwhelm her, to take her over. She pressed her mouth to Lauren's, tangled her fingers in Lauren's hair at the base of her neck and willed, with all her heart, for Lauren to kiss her back.

Lauren froze. Bo's lips against her own dropped a pit in her stomach and started an ache in her chest that she'd been working for months to mend. The word 'us' that she'd so innocently used a few hours ago ricocheted in her head, and she sucked in a hard, harsh breath that only served to saturate her in the smell, the feel, the warmth of Bo.

She was only acting out of a transference of grief. It was natural, normal, for Bo to want sex now, for her to look for some release from the suffocating pain Lauren knew Bo felt over losing Kenzi. And when it was over, when they were both lying naked in bed, sweaty and breathing heavily into each other's mouths, sated and removed, temporarily, from the hurt of losing a friend they both loved, Lauren knew Bo would be able to get up and walk away and Lauren would be left with nothing but the anguish of a handful of stolen moments of bliss.

She felt Bo begin to pull back, to pull away. This was her moment, her saving grace, to get up and walk away and save herself from the pain she knew would be waiting for her after another night spent in Bo's bed. But she leaned in, caught Bo's retreating mouth with her own and wrapped her arms tightly around Bo's naked body, and heard the gasping breath Bo dragged in between kisses with grim satisfaction. She had nothing left to lose with Bo, had already given her heart away to the woman pressed beneath her, a love she'd never want to take back, even if she could. So she'd give away all that she had left to give, even if it left her empty and hollow, because what she had was already Bo's to begin with.

Bo's hands scraped down her back and around her ribs, sending a chill through Lauren that was replaced immediately by the sudden, rising warmth of the body beneath her and the hands that tore her jacket off and slipped her top over her head and unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. Bo was rising now, lifting herself up in bed so that the sheets slid from her skin and their breasts pressed against each other, their skin hot and flushed and tight with want. Lauren dug her own fingers deep into Bo's hair, her tongue swiped across Bo's mouth and soft, warm, wet lips parted to deepen their heavy, panting kiss.

Even exhausted, Bo's fingers were masterful. She'd unbuttoned Lauren's jeans already, was pushing Lauren to stand long enough to peel the tight fabric from Lauren's legs, and for a moment, Lauren mourned the loss of Bo's mouth against her own, but then hot, wet kisses trailed down her shoulder, her chest, and Bo's mouth closed over her nipple and Lauren sighed and panted into her lover's desperate, needy touch. Bo trailed wet kisses down her stomach while she helped Lauren out of her jeans, her hot, damp breath lingered over the curved steel ring in Lauren's navel and Lauren almost buckled at the knees at the sensation.

Then they were tumbling together, twisted in each other's arms and legs into the bed beneath, struggling against the sheets that twisted between them. Bo slid out fluidly, her movements no longer groggy and sluggish, but predatory and hungry now, and straddled Lauren. Their hips pressed against each other, and Bo's hair hung in a sweet smelling curtain around Lauren's face, and Lauren couldn't prevent the gasp, the soft, keen cry of pleasure that tore from her throat, or the hot pulse of want that echoed silently between her legs. Bo's fingers fluttered down, slipped and slid between folds of warm, wet skin, and Lauren let out a second involuntary moan that brought a sudden, hungry smile to the mouth that kissed her.

Bo hadn't fed in days. The memory of this made Lauren clench around Bo's teasing fingers, irrationally more aroused now than she had been mere seconds ago, and she scraped her blunt nails down Bo's back in a desperate attempt to draw the Succubus closer. Lauren tore her mouth from Bo, buried her face in her lover's neck and nibbled and bit at the warm, soft skin there. The sharp breath Bo sucked in brought heat and urgency to Lauren's sliding, undulating movements in her arms.

"Lauren," Bo mumbled into Lauren's hair, her voice gentle and hesitant, though her fingers never ceased their delicious torment in the heat between Lauren's thighs. Lauren didn't respond, only slid her own hand into the gap between them, put her fingers over Bo's and guided them, pushed them, closer, deeper, until their fingers tangled and slid inside. They gasped together, and Bo felt heat flare across her neck, damp and needy and wanting. Bo hadn't fed for days, and the struggle between desire and caution had already been overwhelming before Lauren had sunk her own fingers with Bo's deep into herself.

"I'm yours, Bo," Lauren's words were thick and husky, and in the filtered, dusky half-light that poured through the slats of Bo's window, it sounded surreal. The sweet, heavy scent of Lauren had long swarmed Bo, and she bathed in it, saturated herself in the warmth, the love, the sanctity of the woman that writhed in her arms, that offered her everything, that took her breath away. Bo panted into Lauren's shoulder, kissed the smooth, sweat-slicked skin there, and drew away, though the hurt of it felt as physical as a blow to the gut. Lauren squirmed closer, struggled to hold Bo where she was, to keep her close.

"No, Lauren," Bo stilled her lover's hands with her own, pulled her close again if only to quiet the ache in her own chest and to calm their heavily beating hearts, "I won't hurt you," she whispered, voice hoarse, into Lauren's hair, "I can't lose you."

Lauren stilled in her arms, and for a moment, Bo was lost between gratitude and disappointment that Lauren seemed to finally regain her senses. Bo pushed herself up on her elbows, leaned down to kiss the woman she loved, her mouth only a gentle, delicate, brief pressure against Lauren's and pressed their foreheads together. Lauren panted against her, her heavy breaths flared against Bo's mouth and chin, warm and damp and tempting, and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Bo," Lauren whispered finally, and her name on Lauren's lips sent a shiver through Bo that crept deep into her and warmed the coldest, darkest parts of her and hung and shimmered in the air like a living thing. She had to pull up, pull away, to see the way Lauren's warm, caramel eyes glimmered in the half-light of her room, to see the adoring expression that lit her face and wonder that it was all for her. Between them, Bo's necklace hung, a reminder, a commitment, and a promise of the love they shared. Lauren's eyes darted down to it, then back up, and long, talented fingers reached up to tuck a dangling lock of Bo's hair behind her ear. Warmth blossomed from Bo's head to her toes.

"Bo," Lauren murmured again, her voice thick and heavy in the sweet light that cascaded onto her flushed cheeks, "I trust you."

They were an echo of a time long ago but never forgotten, a truth that remained steady and stalwart through all the trials they'd endured, of all the pain and heartache they'd dealt each other, a beacon of light, of hope to Bo, both then and now. Her breath caught in her throat, to hear those words again, to see the way Lauren looked at her in the waning light that filtered down through the slats in her window. Those words were a light in their own right, filtering through the bars she'd caged around her damaged heart in the months since the last time Lauren had told her she loved her.

Lauren leaned up then, pressed a slow, reassuring kiss to Bo's mouth that sent shivers of desire, of hunger, of love running up and down her spine and tingling through every part of her. Her chest constricted, her heart pounded in her ears, alive and beating and bursting out of the cold confines in which she'd kept it captivated for so long. Bo moved her lips against Lauren's, gentle, careful, still terrified of hurting the woman in her arms. And when the kiss was over, Bo buried her face in the warm crook of Lauren's neck, tasted the soft skin there, kissed her again until her lips tingled and she was lost again in Lauren.

It was a desire they both shared, one they'd denied for years now, one that had kept Bo awake at night, tossing and turning and burning with fantasies of how Lauren would taste, how she would sound, how she would feel, pouring into her mouth and squirming beneath her in sheets soaked and steaming with sweat and love-lust. Bo could taste how much Lauren wanted it too, now, in the heat of her kiss, in the scrape of her skin, in the soft, deep rumble of every moan.

Bo's fingers wandered down again, to the hot, wet crevice between Lauren's thighs. She buried two fingers there, drank in the intoxicating cry of pleasure Lauren offered in return, her head thrown back into the pillows and her long, slender neck bare and flushed with the heat of her own gratification. Lauren rocked into her hand, sending a hot, sticky wave of want through Bo that dripped down Lauren's thigh and made them both cry out with the heady craving that consumed them, that washed over them and clung to their skin and made their toes curl.

"Bo," Lauren panted out, her own fingers dug deep into Bo's shoulders and her body arched into Bo's in a way that made her ache for more. Bo twisted and curled her fingers, sending another hot, sticky wave pulsing into her hand and making Lauren writhe beneath her, all muscle, all soft, damp skin and hedonistic pleasure and generous, gentle love. She couldn't deny them anymore, couldn't deny the craving that burned low in her heart, in her gut, in the fever that lit Lauren's features and glowed pink in her cheeks, in her flushed throat and neck, in the growl of her low, sweet voice. And while Lauren climaxed into her hand, Bo leaned down to capture her mouth with her own, kissed her with the ferocity and power of the earth-shattering love she felt for her, and drew in the sweet, burning Chi Lauren offered her so eagerly.

It was both like and unlike every other experience Bo had ever had before Lauren. It was summer rain, warm and healing, beating into a dry, cracked earth and drawing green and living things out from deep within. It was the light flutter of eyelashes against her cheek, the soft, fulfilled sigh of a woman buried in love. It was whole, and happy, and sweet and flushed with the heady depth of what Lauren felt for her. It took her by surprise, stole the breath from her lungs again and replaced it with a strength and a warmth that was so human, so real, so full, it lit the stars and blew her away. From the little that she sucked in, Bo felt sated, and such an immense, unbreakable rush of power that flooded her insides and brought her careening to the edge and tumbling over.

And the cry of pleasure Lauren breathed into Bo's mouth was joined by a moan of Bo's own, their bodies arched into each other, their fingers grasping for purchase over skin and muscle slick with sweat and orgasm, straining into the coming crash at the end of a long, heart-stopping drop. They clung to each other, speechless, breathless, dazed and trembling with the sheer force of what they shared, panting hot, heavy breaths into each other's mouths, too exhausted, too sated to move from each other's arms.

And finally, when the hot sweat on their skin began to cool and dry, and the last tremors of their shared climax began to slow and dull, Bo buried her face in the crook of Lauren's neck again, drew in the sweet, salty smell of her hair and kissed her sweat-slicked skin and marveled at the absolute miracle that was Dr. Lauren Lewis, hers to love and be loved by, hers to belong to. Her gift, her weapon, her shield.

Lauren's arms around her relaxed, but didn't untangle. Bo felt her mouth travel from her shoulder to the soft, sensitive patch of skin behind her ear and leave there a warm, sweet kiss that brought another shudder of relief to Bo's tired, aching body.

"I missed you," Bo murmured tentatively into the soft skin of Lauren's neck, "I missed us." The sound of 'us' fell over them like a warm, soft blanket, and Bo heard and felt the hitch in Lauren's breath to hear it. She felt the smile too, that spread across Lauren's mouth, shy and beautiful, a memory of the first time Bo had seen that bashful smile that had thrown her head over heels for the woman she held tightly in her arms now.

When Lauren spoke again, her words were choked, but full and vibrant and strong.

"I missed you too," she breathed into Bo's shoulder, "I missed the sound of 'us'."

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Please remember to vote!<p> 


	13. Too Long

**Too Long**

The smell of fresh baked strawberry pie filled the young woman's nostril's as she walked down the bricked lane, leading to the small place she called home. The sight of the cemented and painted walls of her small home, and the essence of the place made her realise how badly she had missed this place. The rugged soldier dragged her sore feet to the door mate, each step shouting in protest of the strain. Her heavy camophlague still on her, weighing on what little strength she had left. Her arms bruised and numb, her face stained and worn. Boy, she could use a warm bath right now. When the door opened and the tired eyes adjusted to the empty hallway, only one thing cane to mind that Bo desperately sought for. Her heart would lurch and her breath would quicken without her consent in anxious anticipation.

"Lauren!"

Mud coated shoes discarded on the grass long back, the soldier barefeet struggled further into the house, searching desperately for her wife. It had been too long, and she had tried too hard to remain sane with the distance, but not anymore. She couldn't even if she was willing.

"Lauren darlin'. I'm home, love."

Bo didn't have to wait long. She heard the soft and gracefull thud of her wife's scrambling feet coming from the back yard. Not moments later a panting and dishevelled, but ridiculously gorgeous blonde came rushing from around the corner and slid to a stop with wide eyes. Lauren's eyes teared at the sight of her love, and huge smile broke out her face as the woman lurched forward and jumped into the arms of the rugged but insanely charming soldier.

"You're home."

She whispered so low, yet there was so much yearn in there, and Bo was more in love than she'd been on her wedding.

"I'm home."

Bo wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, even as every part of her body groaned with disagreement, yet warmed with content. This was where she belonged, this was her home. In the arms of her lover. She dug her nose into the silky mane of her wife, taking in the essence, the mere presence of her wife, as her wife held on tightly, sobbing happily and relieved into the soldier's shoulder.

Lauren abruptly pulled back, hands tangled into her wife's brown tussled hair. The blonde took in every parchment of skin, and even though her memories and fantasies were a copy match, they didn't serve the reality right. She peppered kisses on every place she could reach, her lips not finding enough, until the brunette took her face and crashed their lips tight and hard.

It was a kiss between two people who love insanely, miss desperately. It was a kiss between the two wives who couldn't breath without each other. Gone was all the desire of rest, as Bo picked up her wife by the thighs, wrapping them around her waist. It had been too long, and she wasn't going to waiste a moment. Moments blurred between gowns and uniforms being ripped and bodies slammed into every surface suitable to make wild, passionate love. Oblivious cries and kissed tears. Sighed pleasure and whispered moans.

After the gale that was their love making had settled into slumber, Lauren had drapped them with a quilt on the living room floor as she got up to make a fire setting the scene. The blonde had watched her wife sleep with tensed muscles knowing it was what the soldier had seen in the war. Even though her wife was a strong woman, Lauren feared for her mental and physical health. The war was like no other. It had left many young ones dead, and those that survived, suffered with terrible degrees of nightmare. None had returned the same.

When Bo began to stir, tugging at the threads of sleep, the blonde had carried a small plate of strawberry pie. She woke her wife, with a nibble on the ear lobe and peppered kisses on the cheek and nose. The soldier was at bliss. The past six months she had woken to the sound of a shouting comrade, or gunshots and chilling screams, or a sweaty episode of nightmare. Waking to Lauren was heaven. The brunette snuggled into her wife's armpit , too stubborn.

"Bo, you have to eat. This is no way for a soldier to stay replenished."

She stroke the woman's dark hair, trying to rouse her from the slumber. Guilt had set in for disturbing her wife, but food was important at the moment. The woman was already showing signs of dehydration. Lauren nudged her wife in a sitting position, head playfully lulling to the side.

"I'm no soldier in here."

The grumpy but content woman complained. Lauren smiled at her wife's antiques. How much she had missed this woman, only she and her Lord knew.

"True, because no soldier is such a big baby."

The soldier pouted in defiance, as her wife chuckled. It tooka little placating and loades of kisses to finally coerce the woman to eat. Lauren fed her wife who hummed in satisaction. Shoulders tense and aches all over the body, Bo groaned every time she moved. After the blonde made sure her wife had had the all the pie, and drunk a glass of watermelon juice, she order the woman to gently move at the centre of the rug and sit up straight.

The soldier followed suit, grumbling the whole time, but silenced when she felt the warm body of Lauren slid behind her own. Head immediately rolling back at the cool feel of her wife's colloused finger pressing onto the tight knots at the base of her neck. Eyes closed she felt her wife's ministrations become more assertive, as if demanding the stress away. Lauren let her thumbs meet at the centre travelling down to the base of her spine, stopping on the way to flatten out kinks.

The smooth and bare skin of her wife's naked back was tane and disturbed. It held lots of bruises. Some new, some faded with old. Each carrying a story that went from the innocent days of childhood, falling off the mango tree of the neighbour to the brutal reality of the adulthood where the only falling were the dead in numbers at large.

These though were shaken out of her head when she heard the low moan of her wife's approval at a particular press. It was just above the slit of Bo's arse, where the spinal column protuded in a muscular design. It was entrancing as her fingers travelled slowly to her wife's sides.

"I heard rumors yesterday in the market. The courier said the enemies are pushing through the boundaries."

When Lauren's hand travelled back to her wife's shoulders, she paused her massage and just soothly ran her hands on the curve before leaning foward and kissing the exposed skin.

"What else can we expect. This war is like no other. We're fighting against a supernatural race that stands above us in hierachy of feeding. We are loosing young ones everyday."

Words at the ended blended into a humm as the blonde resumed, finger pressing into the sides, just below the armpit. The colloused digit gracefully stroking at the swell of her breast. Bo's head fell back onto her wife's shoulder as Lauren rubbed her way down the slim waist, before making a turn to the front deliciously palming the hard and defined abs. Feeling playfull, the blonde sensually circled the navel, making the muscles tense underneath.

"Don't tease me love."

Lauren just smiled against the skin of her wife's neck, her hands back again working to rid the kinks.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We're mere humans Bo. The fae are greater in strength."

Sighing at the sensation of the blonde's hands on her thigh, squeezing and relaxing, were straightening out the folds she created from walking three days straight, in a hurry to reach home and into the arms of her wife. Slowly, palm y palm, the hands moved into the space of her inner thighs, making her shrudder with arousal, but just as they were making their way up higher, Lauren manuevered her hands away from her and onto her waist.

"That doesn't give them the right to take our lives."

Sensing her wife getting worked up again, Lauren moved her hand sfrom ther place on Bo's back, and down to her bums. She palmed the globes delisciously into her hands and rhythematically squeezed them, earning a long and lucious moan from the soldier. Lauren nibbled her wife's neck as Bo pushed back into her wife's hands, and groaned when the blonde pulled away. She felt her wife move her hands slowly to the front of her chest and palming her breast.

"Oh!"

She cried out when the blonde circled and pink, hardened nipple and pinched on it.

"Let's forget the war for now. Just make love to me."

Bo turned around in her wife's embrace and pulled her by the back of her neck, bringing their lips together. Not waiting, she plunged her tongue into the blonde's mouth, who immediately began sucking on it. The kiss was sloppy, as their teeth tugged on lips and tongues duelled into knots. When Bo pulled back, she caught her breath and looked down at an equally panting blonde whose face was flushed, hair tussled and lips swollen from the abuse from her own set.

"I have just a day my love. My troop is sent in tomorrow from the Azban Bridge."

Tears welled in Lauren's eyes. She knew this day would come one day, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never prepare herself to face her wife going front line against an army of supernatural beings.

"Bid me farewell tonight."

The blonde nodded. She had to be strong, the war called for it. It was her duty as a soldier's wife to support her spouse, but that didn't mak it any easy. She lunged forward with tears spilling down her face and kissed her wife ferosiously. Take it in all, after all this may be the last time she held the woman.

When morning peeked in, Lauren found herself in an empty bed, with a letter and a badge of the soldier. She could hear the street crowds rushing to the bridge to watch the troops be sent. It was a silent agreement they had for Lauren not to come. It would kill them both to see the seperation. The blonde hugged the letter to her chest and sobbed like a woman who was loosing her love, but at bottom she had hope. Hope that destiny would bring back Bo to her.

Needless to say, months had passed with no word from the soldier. All that Lauren knew was from the radio. The war was brutal on the humans. Lives taken, and everyday someone would fall at their knees sobbing over a body of a loved if they were lucky. Others had the misfortune of shredded parts and other had no bodies at all. Only stories spoken by riddles, soldiers whose mind were challenged with what they saw.

Everyday Lauren prayed. She prayed to higher being to keep her woman safe and bring her back to her. Safe and well. The blonde would walk her way every evening to the bridge. It was the time troops came in, or atleast what was left of them. She'd wait there everyday, looking out at the milling soldiers, hoping to maybe catch a sight of the woman she loved.

It was noon, when the news came. Crowds burst into the streets cheering like mad people, and they were. They were driven to the brink of insanity every day. Some cried and some just shouted pouring out all they had kept in. People hugged and tore their shirts, crying in a bitter sweet relief. The war was over. The humans had won. The fae had backed away accepting defeat to save what little of their population was left.

Lauren ran. She ran like a mad woman, because she was. She was driven to the brink of insanity every day. So she ran so fast, her shoes were thrown, her soles were blistered, but she didn't stop. She ran all the way to the Azban Bridge. The troops were back she could see them. Loved ones hugging each other so tight, crying. Lauren just maneuvered her way through the crowd looking left and right, anywhere really, her eyes searching for the relief of the sweet sight.

"Lauren."

Came a whispered plea from behind, and when Lauren turned, there she was. The rugged soldiers standing their, with a teary smile and pleading eyes, but what most was seen was the relief, after all it had been too long.


	14. Touched

*I own nothing. All characters property of Lost Girl.

**Touched**

Every fine line, every wrinkle, I know them. Every perfect curve, every swell, I've traced them. I can find them with my eyes shut. With my finger tips. With my mouth. Every detail of her is ingrained in my memory. When I sleep, on a case, when I feed with another. The seemingly insignificant specifics of her body I know better than the back of my own hand.

So I look forward to these moments. Little ones in the grand scheme of things, but massive in my heart and soul, leaving me more fulfilled than any chi ever could. My hands gliding across her flesh once again, following the path they know so well. I close my eyes. My senses taking in every faint moan of pleasure, every breath of her vanilla scent, every movement of her very human body. You never realize your power of touch until you focus on it, both giving and receiving. The feel of her silky skin beneath my fingers. Every tiny tremble I elicit. Every time one of her muscles contracts and relaxes against the stroke I apply, it brings a smile to my lips and my heart.

She likes to think she's sneaky. Like I don't know that this little game we play whenever she wants this is because she's so sure she'll win. She is smart yes, beyond brilliant for sure, but not when it comes to this. Or maybe she is, and knowing that I like to lose is her plan all along, but either way, I could care less. It's a bet. One we make often. One I know she loves to win and I have no problem losing. Does she know I throw the game? Does she care?

She enjoyed the few times I've beaten her, making her pay up with the same sensual massage she requests from me, but this way is much more rewarding, for both of us. No matter who begins, it always ends the same, with both of us having a turn voicing our satisfaction of a game well played over and over, much louder than Kenzie would prefer. You could say I like to be on top, but really, its all about her. I revel in any opportunity to show Lauren that no matter what my nature is, or what my body demands of me, she is my soul. She is my one true north. The one I will always need in more ways than she understands or believes she is worthy.

So now I sit here straddling her back, both of us naked, flesh against flesh. With every pass, every knead, every stroke along her shoulders and torso, I worship her. Not just her body, but her mind, her heart, her kindness, her humanity. I savor every second that we have together. Nothing is ever a given. Even with centuries ahead of me, this crazy Fae life I'm stuck in could end at any minute, but I will never take her for granted again. I will never let our anger, or differences, or pasts, or futures get between us again. For life is too short. Hers far more than mine.

As I roll her over and stare down into those adoring brown eyes that sparkle like none other, sparkle only for me, I feel complete. Her eyes are the one place I see everything good about me, about life. Not the darkness I hold within, not who my parents are, or what the prophecies say. Only hope, acceptance, love and light.

A mischievous smile tugs at her mouth. She pulls me down to her, lips sweeter than the finest chocolate or ripest fruit. A kiss so tender my heart skips a beat. Only one can make this succubus swoon. Like a blessing from above, somewhere beyond the heavens or realms of my father, her love fills me, gives me strength. It saves me from the empty life that could have been. The life of a creature that would otherwise know only pleasures of the flesh. No matter where I am, she's always with me. Will always be with me. For all the gods and demons of this Fae world, I've been lucky enough to be touched by an angel.

**Thank you for reading. If you liked it please Review and Vote!  
><strong>


	15. Two is Better Than One

**Two is Better Than One**

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**th**

Falling. That was the only thing Bo knew.

She yelled, and just her voice made Bo's heart clench. " Help me!"

She was falling too. Bo stretched out her arms, trying to catch her, but all she caught was air. They kept plummeting faster and faster. Bo managed to touch her fingertips, and she saw hazel eyes spark in the darkness. Then she slipped away from Bo. The brunette was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of loss as she shouted loudly, " No!"

Bo couldn't catch her.

And she knew she couldn't live without her.

...

Bo sat up with a jolt, trying to catch her breath.

She lost count of how many times this dream had invaded her sleep in December. Though she couldn't remember clearly, she always remembered the part, which they were both falling. She rested her elbows on her knees and breathed out slowly. There was a sick feeling churning inside her. She knew she couldn't let go or bad things would happen. Bo felt like she was in love with her, even though she didn't even know her. _So this was the craziest part. You said you fell in love with her at first sight? Listen people, I was in love with her __**before**__ sight. _She chuckled and shook her head. Maybe it's time for a hunt.

...

There're only a few people on the street since everyone was spending their time at home. Bo looked up into the sky and puffed out. The dream was so vivid. She didn't know what it meant, but she decided to put it away for a while. She quickly concealed herself in the shadows like she always did. She always fit well.

A human treaded through the thick snow, trembling lightly. Just when she's about to emerge from the shadows, a figure moved quickly toward her prey before she could act. Bo narrowed her eyes while she was totally confused by this situation. No one had ever dared to take her prey. Anger rose in her and she flung herself at the intruder. Bo's act scared the prey as she screamed and fled.

The blonde looked at Bo with blazing eyes. That human could be her last meal before she died, but the brunette just scared her away. Though she was angry, she still noticed how attractive the brunette was, and it was unbelievable that she looked beautiful even in the dim lights.

Bo stared back at her. She finally figured out what the blonde was. From the pale face, the fangs, and those dark eyes, Bo knew she was a vampire. The brunette took a step back and pulled out her dagger. She hadn't deal with one before and she doubt that who's better at sucking if they're going to fight.

The woman narrowed her eyes. It was getting more interesting because no one had ever dared to challenge her. The vampire admired her courage and she didn't feel like hurting this brunette, at least not yet.

Bo scrutinized the vampire from head to toe. The blonde was definitely a killer and Bo could tell that from the look in her eyes and her posture. It would be an instinct for her to run away, but strangely she didn't want to. She took another good look at her. Blonde hair, beautiful eyelashes, mesmerizing eyes, and well-toned body, this woman was kind of perfect, but she was a deadly creature.

Bo stared at her, " I know what you are."

The blonde smiled. This woman really was different. She's not scared of her and she she knew her true identity. She clicked her tongue, " So ... what am I ?"

Bo raised her chin, " You're a vampire. By the way, you almost killed a human."

" Well ... that wasn't nice for the first impression I guess. You're gonna sue me?" The vampire raised an eyebrow and deadpanned.

Bo chuckled when she thought the vampire was kind of interesting. " No ... because I almost did too." Bo smiled, thinking she had met a formidable opponent, " I'm Bo."

The blonde nodded curtly, " Lauren."

Bo looked into her dark eyes and nearly lost herself. She wondered if this was one of the vampire's powers because she hadn't felt like this before.

Lauren felt something hummed inside of her as if it was an alert. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. The brunette smelled amazing, like aloe and honey. Her fangs were piercing out and her throat was burning with thirst. She hadn't controlled her thirst for a long time since the day she was transformed, but she was pushing back the urge now.

Bo sensed the blonde's emotion changing when the she was thinking. Lauren did look like a killer and acted like one, but Bo knew there was something more under that shell. She just knew it, like she had known her for many years. Without holding back her curiosity, she blurted out, " You have time?"

Lauren chuckled at this very tricky question. She had time for Bo but she didn't have time because her life would be ended soon. She decided to answer simply, " Yeah."

" Mind hanging out with a succubus?" Bo grinned at the blonde as she saw her expression. That's how she made the tables turn.

Lauren's not sure if it was a good idea. She had tried not to get anyone's attention as possibly as she could. There were hunters out there and she would like to live longer before her fate took its course. It was hard enough when she's alone and Lauren was pretty sure it would be much more difficult when hanging out with a succubus.

**The Dal**

" So ... how long have you been here?" Bo sipped her tequila and lay back comfortably on the couch. She always thought it was interesting to know more about other fae because she was like a baby in their society, young and inexperienced.

Lauren brushed lightly through her perfect hair. After being turned into a vampire, she's almost perfect from head to toe, except that there's a price she'd never wanted to pay. She played the glass absent-mindedly, " A month probably."

" And what are you doing here?" Bo knew it's probably too nosy to ask the vampire too many personal questions, but the woman sitting next to her just seemed like she had a lot of stories to tell.

Lauren sighed, " I don't know. My life is kind of a mess now." and she chuckled, " I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

Bo urged, " Come on! You know I've got all night and you're not leaving here without telling me the story."

The vampire rolled her eyes. She thought hanging out at a bar would be pretty simple, but apparently it wasn't. Her life was a really long story and it wasn't an excuse for not sharing it with anyone. For a second, she thought she might refuse, but a voice inside her kept telling her to go ahead. Lauren took a deep breath, " I've been a vampire for a year but it was against my will. I was a human doctor and I had already planned for the rest of my life. Then I was cursed by a bitch ... I mean witch, without a reason, at least I don't know. The next day I woke up, I felt hungry. I didn't know what happened to me so I let instincts lead me. When I finally figured out what happened, I'd already killed several people." The vampire paused as she recalled her painful past. She hated herself. She used to be a doctor and a doctor equals **saving** people, not killing them. What's worse, she still couldn't fully control herself.

Bo looked into her sorrowful eyes. She knew what it felt like to be a killer because she was one before. She was lucky to find someone who could help her. They made her believe she wasn't a monster and she could be a better person. But unlike her, Lauren was lost, an outcast. She had to find her way and it seemed like she probably didn't. Bo wanted to help her and she felt like it's a need to save her. She reached out her hands and squeezed Lauren's gently, " If you need help ..." but Lauren interrupted, " I appreciate that, but I don't need help." _Because I'm going to die in just a few days and I won't be hurting anyone anymore._ She knew her death wasn't inevitable, but she's tired, too tired to try to change anything.

Bo withdrew her hands sadly and she didn't know why Lauren rejected her. If the blonde was sad about what she'd done, she would probably want to change something, but she didn't.

Lauren thought the conversation was over as she stood up and looked down at the brunette. Bo's eyes were brown and it was her favorite color. Her heart ached when the thought of never seeing Bo again stung her like a bee. Bo was special and she made her think twice about her previous decision. She had never met someone who could see the humanity under her cold skin and cared about her. Bo thought they could solve the problem. They probably could, but Lauren thought it might be hard.

Bo stood up, " You're not leaving, are you? I'm sorry if I ..." but Lauren stopped her again, " You don't have to apologize. It's my life and I'll deal with it alone."

" But you don't have to! There must be something I can help." Bo protested, frowning as the blonde didn't seem to change her mind. She knew deep in her heart that Lauren was not totally bad and she's willing to help.

Lauren smiled, " I know. But I think there's no need to change anything because I don't need saving. I've always be fine."

" Then you're a terrible liar. Why wouldn't you let me help you?" Bo felt desperate. Her heart told her she shouldn't give up and she didn't want to, but Lauren seemed like she had already given up on herself.

The vampire sighed, " Why do you care about me anyway?"

Bo was dumbfounded when she actually didn't know the answer. She just felt like she really needed to help her or something's bad would happen. She frowned, " I don't know and it doesn't matter. I want to help you so that's enough. Come with me."

Lauren gave up when she couldn't fight the brunette. She rolled her eyes, " It won't change anything. You want to try? Don't say I didn't warn you." and she added, " Please tell me you have blood in you fridge."

**The Crack Shack**

Lauren had to admit Bo was amazing. She **did** have blood in her fridge and Lauren felt safe around her. Wherever she was, there were people trying to hunt her down. She knew she had to leave here anyhow and it's going to be soon. What could a week probably change anything?

Bo looked at the vampire, thinking it felt right to have her here. " So ... what are we going to do now?"

Lauren sighed with content, " Nothing, just enjoy some last moments in my life."

Bo gaped at her, " You're going to die? Why?"

" Don't worry. It's a path we'll all go through." Lauren tried to defuse the tension while avoiding her question, but Bo wasn't letting it go. " It's the curse right?"

Lauren really didn't want to tell Bo because she's trying not to get her own hopes up. Lauren knew Bo would try to help her if she told her everything. They just met an hour ago and she's already grateful for her friendship. She shouldn't want anything else from her, though her heart told her otherwise. She chuckled bitterly, " I'm not scared of deaths. I've seen them in hospitals for years and I don't think I'm going to die painfully, so ... problem solved."

Bo stared at her disbelievingly. She had never ever met a stubborn woman like Lauren. It was like throwing marshmallows at a brick wall. The help she had offered just dropped on the floor and Lauren was still telling her she's ok. Like hell she was. " Why don't you want to break the curse?"

Lauren eventually snapped, " Because it's hard and I've only got a week! There's no need."

Both women stared at each other. One was offering help but the other was too stubborn to accept. Bo felt like she needed to use her last and extreme way to get the answers. She touched Lauren's arm softly, sending an energy flow into her. Lauren moaned loudly and closed her eyes in content, though she really needed to stop letting the succubus charm her, or she would probably end up saying something that would make her regret. She indulged herself a little bit more before Bo started to ask her questions.

Bo smirked as the stubborn vampire surrendered under her power. She whispered, " You know I want to help, so tell me everything about that damn curse."

Lauren thought it might be easy to free herself, but she was very wrong. The feeling she had for the brunette had made it even harder. She groaned in frustration as she writhed beneath the succubus, " I'm not ... going to ... tell you."

Bo was pretty surprised to hear her say so, but she grinned widely. She knew how Lauren felt for her because her aura had betrayed her. She got up from the couch and stood in front of the blonde, leaning forward to nuzzle her neck. Bo knew it would drive Lauren crazy and she would eventually tell her everything. Just when she's enjoying her trick, the door flung open. Bo quickly stood straight as she glanced at the door.

Kenzi hollered as she entered the house with goodies. " Mama's home chica! Did you miss me?" But when she saw Bo was not alone, her eyes widen, " Oh ... hi."

Bo rolled her eyes as she introduced them to each other, " Kenz this is Lauren." She looked at Lauren carefully, " Lauren, this is my friend Kenzi."

" **The** friend. Come on I'm your bestie!" Kenzi emphasized as she smacked Bo's arm half-jokingly.

" I thought you won't be back until tomorrow night." Bo narrowed her eyes because Kenzi just ruined her plan. She almost got it.

Kenzi sang, " I thought you'd miss me, so I come back earlier. What are you doing?"

Bo sighed and walked to the table for a cup of coffee, " You should probably ask us what we're **not** doing. And right before you almost busted that door down, we're just talking."

" So what are you talking about?" Kenzi knew Bo wouldn't bring home any strangers if she didn't like them. This Lauren must be pretty special. From the look on her face, Kenzi knew there were some naughty details to share.

Her beastie hissed, " Not the time yet. I almost got the answers when you interrupted. Thanks to you."

Kenzi protested immediately, " Hey! Don't blame it on me. I bring home goodies."

Though Lauren had fun hearing the whole thing on the couch, she thought she needed to end their little conversation or it would probably last for an hour or so. She cleared her throat loudly and that made both of them jump.

Bo shot a menacing glance at Kenzi, but her bestie just grimaced and went upstairs. Bo raised an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked, " You know we're not done yet. I will get the answers I want."

Lauren smiled and stood up, " Seriously? Do you **always** treat your guests like this?"

" No, but whenever I encounter stubborn people, I should always get control." Bo grinned before whispering to Lauren, who's now breathing irregularly. " What do you think about that?"

Lauren closed her eyes when she felt the brunette's warm body close against hers and the fragrance that was invading her sense. She opened her mouth to take in more, but she felt her fangs threaten to pierce out, which was a sign for her to stop. Lauren swallowed hard before turning away because she would never let herself hurt Bo, but she wouldn't let her leave. The brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her back, grinning devilishly at her. " Where do you think you're going?"

Lauren stared back at her, but her words were weak. " I can't stay under the same roof with you anymore."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the obviously uncomfortable vampire and folded her arms, " Why?" Lauren had no reasons to leave since Bo knew so well about how she felt from what her eyes told her and the message her body sent out. She could almost imagine how her body would react under her touch.

The stubborn vampire cursed silently when Bo was being confident. It made her hard to think straight and made Bo extremely dangerous. " I ... I have things to do, very important things."

" Wanna share?" Bo grinned as Lauren fidget under her watch. She thought it was very adorable and it didn't seem like the things a killer would do. She hadn't even **tried** to make her feel uncomfortable.

Lauren replied quickly, " I'm afraid I can't. I should go." She rushed to the door and headed out to the cold night without looking back.

**The Dal ( December 25****th****)**

A day had passed since the last time Lauren had showed up and Bo was restless. Though her friends were all here celebrating this joyful holiday, she didn't feel much enthusiastic. The thing was, she couldn't get Lauren out of her mind. Her head was like a broken video player while it kept repeating things about Lauren. Bo knew maybe Lauren thought they're not close enough. She might agree that to some degree, but it was Lauren, who didn't want any further things happen between them. Bo thought she's going crazy if she couldn't get it right.

Kenzi sat down next to her, " Why are you sitting here like a puppy that's been throwing out of a house?"

Bo groaned and slumped her shoulder, " Lauren's gone."

" So? Suck it up and be like a succubus. You're not the one who should be whining." Kenzi looked at her pointedly, " Are you in love with her?"

" I am! And that's why I'm whining." Bo jumped off the stool to get another drink. She really needed something to distract her.

Kenzi spun on the stool, " Why?"

Bo rolled her eyes, " After being your bff for such a long time, you still surprise me. Feelings are not something you can explain with words. You wanna tell me why you love Hale? I bet you'll end your descriptions with ' I don't know but I just love him.'."

Kenzi was about to protest but she swallowed down her words. Bo was right. Feelings were very hard to tell, especially love. Sometimes even if you're not aware of it, it had already crept into your heart and made you feel giddy. " But there must be something you can tell. Spill it out and you'll feel better."

Bo sighed and sat down, " You remember the dream? About the girl? I think it's her."

" What?" Kenzi widened her eyes, " How do you know?"

Bo groaned again, " I don't know. It just feels like her, though her eyes were not hazel but black. I think the voice's the same too."

" So what does that mean?" There were no such things that were creepier than this. When Bo first told her about the dream, she thought Bo was drunk because it just didn't make sense. " Do you still have the dream after you meet her?"

The brunette shrugged, " I don't know. I just met her yesterday. It will be more accurate if you give me some days."

Kenzi mused, " Hum ... this is interesting. Last time I checked you're still a succubus. When can you foresee things?"

But Bo ignored her, " You know if what I saw was true, Lauren might be in danger. She told me she's going to die! I need to save her." She stood up from the stool, " I'm going to find her."

" Whoa ... wait a sec. It's Christmas. And do you have any idea where she was?" Kenzi raised her hands, protesting. She knew Bo was impulsive, but it shouldn't be like this, going out without knowing anything.

Bo narrowed her eyes, " I don't care. I need to find her."

...

Lauren was on the outskirts of the bustling city, sitting in some cheap pub and was numbed by the blare. She gulped down some liquor and it burnt her throat, just like what Bo's scent had done to her. She still had to deal with the next six days when she didn't feel like it. She knew she shouldn't consider breaking the curse since there's not much left to linger on with dying breathes. But when the brunette came out of nowhere, everything's changed. It's not like she hadn't tried to break the spell. She did try, but she failed. Like all the clichés, she needed a kiss from a true love to help her become human again. But whenever she met someone who might be able to help her, good things never happened. Lauren knew Bo might be the one and she's also not afraid of her, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she ever hurt the brunette, since she couldn't fully control herself, but she didn't want to lose her in six days either. Bo knew how she felt and how to push her buttons. The brunette told her from the first moment they met that she knew what she was and she's not afraid of her. Bo looked through her cold exterior and knew she needed support when she's hurt deep inside. There were too many things Lauren couldn't imagine someone would ever know while Bo somehow did it all at once. Lauren knew she needed Bo's help and her support, but she's still not ready.

She just needed some time.

**December 28****th**

It was pouring. Bo was soaked from head to toe, standing in a plain with only a tree stood few yards away. She looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds flying above. The sky suddenly cracked open and a lightning stoke down on the only tree, setting it on fire. Bo gasped as the flame kept climbing higher until it touched the sky, and the sky was on fire too. Bo couldn't even open her eyes because it was too bright. When she could finally look up again, a lightning stoke down on her as she felt the electricity run through her body. She wanted to yell but she couldn't. Bo collapsed in agony on the grass. She tried to breath –

Bo jerked up from her bed, sweating heavily. The dream, which had been haunted her for three days, almost made her heart stop. She could still feel the scorching flame and smoke circling her. Unlike her previous dreams, the scene had changed, but the terrified feeling was still the same.

It was five in the evening. She had been searching for the blonde for three days and almost turned the whole city upside down, but there were still no signs of her. She still felt restless but she didn't bother to go back to sleep. She knew she couldn't fall asleep soon with the dream haunting her.

**The Dal**

" Trick I need your help!" Bo entered the bar and called out impatiently. She stopped halfway when she saw the only person who's sitting there. " Hey."

Lauren smiled back at her as she stood up. She missed the brunette, without a doubt. She definitely missed her warm touch, sweet smile, and all the things she did that made her feel normal again. Lauren did come back for a reason. She thought maybe it's time to throw caution to the winds. " Bo, I'm really sorry to leave like that the other day. It was rude." The blonde smiled apologetically, " Please forgive me."

" Don't say that. It's my fault. I shouldn't force you." Bo looked into her eyes and she was surprised they're not pitch black anymore. They're deep hazel. " Your eyes ..." She gasped softly as she remembered those in her dreams. " You **are** the girl in my dreams."

Lauren quirked an eyebrow, " You know if you really want to ask me out or try to tell me we're born to be together, you could just say it."

Bo chuckled, " No. I really mean it, though if that could make you go out with me, I'll say it again. That dream has been bothering me for a month. We're falling and I was trying to catch you."

" And?"

The brunette looked nervously at Lauren, " I didn't catch you, but I never knew what happened after that. I always woke up."

Lauren could feel her throat tighten as disappointment stabbed her like a knife. What did she probably expect? Maybe she shouldn't come back. It was ridiculous.

Bo knew her answers upset the blonde but it was what it was, and she didn't tell her that was the end. There was never an end in her dream. " Don't be sad. I'll always be here." Bo hugged the blonde, taking in her sweet scent. She thought she might be drunk. Probably love drunk.

Lauren felt dizzy in Bo's embrace and she could stay like this forever. She indulged herself a little more before muffling in her coat, " I heard you wanted to ask Trick for help?"

" Oh yeah. Where is he?" Bo laughed embarrassedly, but she didn't let go. She's not letting her go again.

" He said he won't be here for a while. What's so urgent?"

" I had another dream after I met you. The scene had changed." Bo described her latest dream and pulled back, looking into those hypnotizing hazel eyes.

" What do you think that means?"

" That's why I'm here looking for Trick. I don't know. " Bo sighed, " Forget about that. Let's go home. I feel like watching some horror movies."

...

When they went on to the third movie, Lauren rested her head on Bo shoulder. The brunette smiled at the cute move she made. No one would believe she was once cold and frigid. " You tired?"

" Probably. I haven't slept for days." Lauren chuckled embarrassedly as she enjoyed the feeling of lying next to Bo.

" You lost you coffin?" Bo joked as she paused the DVD and put her right arm around Lauren, hugging her closer. Lauren froze for a moment as felt the intimate move and she's a little bit terrified of what could happen next.

Bo looked down on the blonde when she didn't get an answer. She was dazzled by those eyes again. Before she knew what she's doing, she leaned in and gently kissed the blonde. She only savored the sweetness for a second because she was immediately met by the deadly electricity, just like the one in her dream. She gasped loudly as she pulled back by instinct. Bo coughed several times before smiling weakly at Lauren, " This is why you stop me from trying to save you? I have to say it's reasonable."

Lauren stuttered in panic, " No ... no one had ever ... it never happened."

The brunette chuckled, " I guess I know what the dream was telling me. It's warning me." She then winked mischievously, " But I like it, it feels dangerous."

Lauren shook her head sadly, " You're gonna kill yourself. You should leave me alone."

" After finally having you back? Don't think so." Bo frowned disapprovingly, " I won't give up that easily, especially when it's you, Lauren." She took Lauren's face in her palms, " Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone like you? Someone who's interesting, adorable, and willing to share everything with me without disguising what she feels? You deserve to be happy. You deserve someone who cares about you and I'm here. So what are you worrying about?"

Lauren almost burst into tears after hearing Bo's every true words. She knew her heart belonged to Bo but she wasn't sure if Bo would love her back. She was scared of losing people she loved and lived in isolation because she wasn't supposed to be in this world, killing people just to keep herself alive.

Bo kissed her again and her whole body was trembling from the pain but she managed to bear it as long as she could. She could feel the warm breath on her skin and that only made her want more, even if her body was almost paralyzed by the torrent. But as much as she wanted to continue, she couldn't.

Lauren panted lightly as she caressed Bo's cheeks. She whimpered, " Don't kill yourself for this. It's not worthy." Lauren would be lying if she said she didn't want Bo to kiss her, but she couldn't let the brunette get hurt.

Bo kissed her palm, " I don't care. I need to show you how much I have fallen for you." She pulled Lauren in her embrace and nuzzled her ear, " I'll be fine. I promise. I'll always be here for you."

...

Kenzi came back at midnight, sneaking into the house. But it was no need since Bo was still sitting at the table. Kenzi stared at her, " Why are you still awake and not in you kimono?"

" I need help." Bo stated concisely, " I can't kiss Lauren."

Kenzi raised her voice, " That's why you're staying up waiting for me? I thought you'd be more mature."

Bo frowned, " It's not like that. I can kiss her but it won't last long. There'll be electricity running through my body and it hurts like hell."

Kenzi frowned too, " That's bad. Does that have anything to do with saving Lauren?"

Bo pursed her lips, " But Lauren said it never happened before."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, " Then how do you explain it? I still think the curse has something to do with that."

" So you mean I'm the one who can save her. And that evil curse knows it's me so it blocks me out like anti-virus software." Bo frowned, " Totally sucks."

Kenzi smiled, " You really like her." It was not a question. Since Bo was a succubus, she was barely a monogamist. Kenzi hadn't seen her in a serious relationship before, except for Dyson's " friends with benefits" thing. Thought she still couldn't get why Bo like her, she's quite happy to see the brunette having someone she cared so much. Kenzi mused, " Perhaps you should ask Trick tomorrow."

**The Dal ( December 29****th****)**

" The most likely reason is that Lauren couldn't accept herself as a vampire." Trick surmised, looking at the pale blonde and turning back to Bo. He wasn't quite sure about this, but according to some old stories which he knew from the witches he met, it's his best guess.

" But who can accept himself as a vamp?" Bo looked at Trick angrily. She knew he was just saying things out objectively, but that was unfair. What actually did Lauren do something so wrong to get herself cursed?

Lauren looked down on her hands blankly. After a whole year, she finally found someone who loved her and could possibly save her. But Trick was telling her she still had the very task to do: accept herself as who she was. It was like ' Look, one plus one is not two.' , totally unacceptable. She doubted herself she would ever overcome it and she decided to hide this from Bo at least for now.

" Lauren?" Bo looked at the silent blonde and began to worry. Would Lauren give up again? She had made such effort to help get her big girl pants on. It's so not the time to back off. The blonde's expression was hard to read, but she finally said something. " I guess he's right."

" So we just have to help you ... realize yourself." Bo tried to say confidently, " No biggie." She quickly took Lauren's hands and led their way, " Thanks Trick."

Bo kept dragging Lauren behind, but Lauren stopped her, " Bo what are you doing?"

Bo turned and looked into her eyes, " Please tell me you won't give up. You're not giving up on us." She pulled her close in a sudden, kissing her desperately. She couldn't lose her. She had experienced that in her dreams but it's not going to happen in reality. She knew she had to let go when the time came, but definitely not now, not when she needed her the most. The blonde had given her an incredible week and Bo didn't want it to be the only one. The more she thought about losing her, the more her heart hurt, but Bo's afraid, and she couldn't stop thinking it. She felt like her energy had been drained from both the kiss and her own thoughts. Though she's trembling from head to toe, she wouldn't let go of the blonde. Lauren had to push her away to keep her alive and had to catch her before she fell down. Bo gasped loudly for air and there were tears in her eyes. She didn't know whether it's the sadness or the pain caused that, or maybe both. Her vision started to blur and she couldn't compose herself. Bo quickly wiped them away but they still came falling down. She buried her face in Lauren's shirt and let the blonde's scent comfort her. She couldn't breathe.

It was the first time Lauren saw the brunette being so vulnerable. She always considered Bo a brave, kickass, and confident woman when she first met her. But she was wrong, Bo had emotions too, and she could be as fragile as anyone. Lauren smoothed her hair and cooed lightly. It was hard for her to make the decision, which was leaving her. But if she really failed to break the curse, things would be going this way. And she didn't want Bo to be prepared because she never would.

**The Crack Shack**

" Thank god you're back ..." Kenzi stopped abruptly when she saw Bo's puffy eyes. She eyed Lauren carefully, but the blonde shook her head and motioned her to stay downstairs. They needed some time alone.

When Lauren had finally got Bo into bed, she hesitated for a second. She didn't know what would make the brunette sadder, leave or stay?

Bo automatically grabbed her hand and patted the mattress, motioning her to sit down. Lauren sighed and climbed onto the bed. She knew what would probably come next. " I didn't figure you being clingy."

Bo sighed too, " Well, neither did I. I need you here."

Lauren leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She snuggled under the blanket, " C'mere."

The brunette sighed contently when she felt the warmth radiating from Lauren and the smell that had earlier comforted her. She wanted to live like this forever. But if she really wanted that, there's a thing she needed to do first. " What's like being a vamp?"

Lauren was startled when she heard it. She had no idea what Bo was planning and she felt uneasy. " It's terrible of course."

Bo muffled, " Why? I bet there's a bunch of woman lining up for you."

The blonde chuckled, " I thought you got a line too, didn't you?"

" But you're the only one I want. I don't need spare tires." Bo complained half-heartedly and snuggled closer.

" Maybe you should." Lauren whispered; she didn't know if she should let Bo hear it. But it's necessary, if she couldn't free herself form the curse. She felt Bo freeze in her arms. Maybe it's time to get things right. " Bo ..."

" I don't want to hear it." Bo turned to the other side and covered her ears. She didn't care if she was being childish. She knew her heart couldn't stand it.

Lauren sat up, trying to pull her back. " You don't even know what I'm going to say. Listen to me."

Bo didn't answer. She knew it was just another horrible nightmare and she would wake up when she's scared enough. Everyone did that, so she's sure she was no exception. She listened to her heart racing in her chest. She felt like it's going to explode.

" Bo." Lauren called again, more seriously this time. She had made up her mind, whether Bo's going to hear it or not, she's going to say it. " Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe we're just not meant to be together." Lauren knew her words had got the brunette's attention as she saw her clutching the blanket. She whispered, " I think we need to break up."

_Why isn't this ending?_ Bo closed her eyes and prayed silently. She sat up and faced the blonde, whose face was as cold as ice, like the first night she met her. She choked out, " Why?"

" Because not every story has a happy ending." Lauren looked at her blankly, she had to do this, and she had to be strong if she didn't want Bo to suffer more. It's best if she let her go now. But deep down inside, her heart was bleeding and it's wailing her to stop.

Bo felt her eyes hot and her tears were threatening to fall. Lauren had stolen her heart long before she met her and she didn't care to get it back. She knew somehow she would probably lose Lauren someday, but she never thought the blonde would leave her because she wanted to. Bo whispered, " I can't."

Lauren hated to see her cry and she hated it more when she's the one that made her cry. She clenched the sheet, " You have to." Lauren then suddenly realized she had made a huge mistake, if she really wanted to make Bo believe she didn't want her anymore, she should act like it. She loosened her grip and stood up, " Goodbye Bo."

" Will I see you again?" Bo's eyes were brimming with tears. She knew she couldn't cry because it would only make this harder for both of them. She inhaled deeply several times, blinking back those tears. If this was really the last time she saw Lauren, she should at least gave the blonde a proper goodbye and etched her beautiful face in her heart.

Lauren forced a smile, " Maybe or maybe not. But I'm sure you'll find a person better than me." She turned and left without looking back. There's no turning back.

**The Dal ( December 30****th****)**

Bo was pouring glasses of wine one after another. She didn't know how many glasses she would need to make her forget Lauren. Kenzi was next to her, looking at her repeating that again and again. Last night when she saw Lauren came downstairs, the blonde was crying, so she didn't ask her what happened. She never knew it ended up like this. When she threatened to kidnap the blonde and bring her back, Bo shook her head. Kenzi remembered every word Bo said. _" Just let her go. She's as hurt as I am."_ But seeing her bestie drowning herself in alcohol, she didn't know if it was right to listen to her last night. She only knew there's a long and bumpy road in front of the heartbroken succubus.

**At the Square ( December 31****st****) **

Bo and Kenzi were standing with crowds of people at the square. It's cold and windy but Kenzi had dragged the brunette out to participate in a "normal activity". She knew her friend needed some distractions. Kenzi turned to look at Bo, seeing her staring blankly at the crowds. It was obvious she was thinking about Lauren, again. Bo sighed and headed for the edge of the crazy people. She couldn't do this, not when she just broke up with the love of her life.

Kenzi yelled and squeezed pass people to follow the brunette, " Bo! Where are you going?" but Bo didn't reply, she just kept walking until she was in an alley. She chuckled darkly. _How ironically, this is where I met her._ She looked up into the sky, watching willow-like flakes drifting in the wind. It would probably be a romantic and poetic picture to describe, but she was not in the mood.

" Bo?" A familiar voice came behind Bo, but she didn't dare to look back. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Coincidence only happened in stories when the author wanted it to be. And for the record, there weren't supposed to be any kinds of happy endings in her story. Before she could walk away, she felt arms wrapped around her waist. No matter how hard she denied, her body still remembered and craved for the touch. She gently loosened the grip and turned back, seeing the face that would make her heart skip a beat every time.

Lauren looked at her and smiled softly. Bo was here in front of her and she could have no regrets. The brunette stepped forward and hugged her so tight and it almost made her hard to breathe, but she didn't care, as long as she was in her embrace, she scared nothing. Lauren took in her scent and closed her eyes. She could hear the noise a block away. Everyone was looking forward to a new year. She wished she could be one of them, but these were the last minutes in her life, and she just wanted to spend them with Bo. She checked her watch a minute ago. Five minutes left. Was she afraid? Lauren had no answers.

Bo kissed Lauren's forehead lightly and sniffed, " Say something."

" Like what?" Lauren chuckled, " Please don't make me tell you my new year's resolution."

Bo smiled softly, but her heart was bleeding. Lauren circled her arms around the brunette's neck, " You know, before I met you, my life was kind of hectic because I needed to save people. And even after being a vampire, my life was still hectic. I had to hide away from those stinky hunters, looking for food." Lauren took a deep breath, " But now, when I can finally be with someone I love, my life was trying to get you out of it. I was extremely desperate." The blonde looked at Bo gratefully when she didn't interrupt her. She needed to say this out loud. She kissed her cheek lightly and continued, " With these last moments of my life, I want to tell you I have never been so content before. I was mad about my fate when I first met you in this alley, but I don't anymore. I never regret knowing you, spending time with you, or letting you go out of my life. But if you ask me if my heart hurts, I will say yes. But now, I think it's time to listen to my fate, because it never stops surprising me."

Bo hugged the blonde and buried her face in her blonde hair, " If this is what you want." She couldn't stop her tears from falling. She's going to lose her.

Lauren brushed away Bo's hair and tucked them behind her ear, " Do you know what's written on Bukowski's grave? He's a poet."

" I'm dead?" Bo muttered, " So not funny."

Lauren chuckled as she slowly pulled back, " No silly. It says … ' Don't try.' And you know, there's something that needs to be done alone. You have to give up."

Bo trembled and closed her eyes. It's a hard decision but she needed to make it. " I'm letting you go now." She choked out, " So you can face it alone." She knew Lauren's life was slipping away bit by bit and her heart was slowing down. It's time to let her go.

" Happy new year!" Bo heard the crowds cheering, but she felt numb, too numb to move. Lauren was no longer breathing as she lay lifelessly in Bo's arms. " Bye Lauren."

...

Bo found a bench nearby and had cried without caring the time with Lauren in her arms; Kenzi had stood there watching. She couldn't help anything, not even the slightest. Bo would have to accept this and no one could do this for her.

Bo laid the blonde on the bench and stood up, staring blankly. She didn't know what to do. She had been staring for too long so she almost missed a twitch in Lauren's body.

A weak voice pled, " It's cold here … can I get back in your arms?"

Bo and Kenzi stared at the bench, or rather the one on it. Lauren opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to face them, " Please?"

Bo was crying and laughing at the same time as she pulled Lauren into her arms. She was too overwhelmed and she started to hiccup, " I'm (_hiccup)_ sorry. It always (_hiccup) _happens when I (_hiccup) _cry. I thought _(hiccup) _you were (_hiccup) _dead. I tried to believe (_hiccup) _you would wake up, but your heart (_hiccup) _stopped for so long."

The blonde chuckled, " I know it's hard to believe, but you know, magic takes we did it."

Bo laughed with happy tears in her eyes, " Yeah. We did." Her tears were still running down but she didn't care, as long as Lauren was here with her, alive.

" But you know, I forgot to tell you the most important thing before I ... slept for a while, but I think it's not too late, considering the situation." Lauren smiled warmly and looked at the brunette affectionately.

The crying brunette croaked, " What?"

" I love you." Lauren then pressed her lips on the brunette's, melting herself on them. It always felt good when they kissed and it felt even better when she just got back... from death. She could taste the saltiness on the brunette's lips but she knew it was out of relief. Bo was kissing her back and that's enough.

Since there was no electricity running through Bo's body, the brunette kissed her with abandon. There's nothing that could stop her and she would spend the rest of her life exploring every inch of Lauren's body. She gave Lauren a goofy grin, " I love you too." Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's, touching her face lightly, " How do you feel?"

" I feel ..." Lauren couldn't finish because she fell to her knees while blood gushing from the wound in her heart. She tried to breath but she choked on her blood, and it had sent her whole body into spasm.

Two men appeared on the other side of the road, both carrying guns. " Move." A robust man boomed as he ordered. Bo could tell from their equipment that they're those so-called hunters and they just killed Lauren. " No ... stay with me ... you promised." Bo trembled as she shook Lauren with frightened hands. This shouldn't be true. Lauren had just being brought back minutes ago and she couldn't leave her this way.

" Are you deaf? I said move." The man repeated again as he pointed his gun and the succubus, though he knew nothing about her. He only wanted to get the vampire as he was requested, but if someone was in his way, he would get rid of them too. He and his partner had been tracking the blonde for a week and they finally found her in this city. They knew she's been hiding and they couldn't locate her, but tonight, they had completed the mission and they're going to bring her body back for payment.

" No ... this isn't happening this isn't happening ..." Bo whimpered and touched Lauren's face frantically, but Lauren remained still. She didn't even leave a word. Bo felt anger and desperation rose in her while she stood up with blazing blue eyes. Every vein in her body was glowing in eerie orange as she suddenly sucked chi out of the men. " I will reign as he did, for I am his daughter. Together, we will ride out the masses and ride out to victory." She grinned after senting the flow into Lauren's body, which would send shiver down one's spine. " Even death will fear us. Only I will choose who lives."

The men fell instantly to the ground, dead, while Lauren was coughing painfully and clutching her throat. Bo felt the power leaving her body as she knelt down, facing the blonde. The tears had dried on her face and her eyes were hurt from crying.

Lauren touched her face, " Bo I'm so sorry. I should have warned you ..." but Bo stopped her, " Shhh ... everything's going to be fine. Just don't leave me."

The blonde smiled, " Never."

Lauren turns to look at Bo and plays with her hair, " So what happened next?"

" We went home and we lived happily ever after." Bo smiles and pecked on her girlfriend's lips, " Do you like it?"

Lauren pouts and snuggles closer, " Yes and ... no. How come I had to die twice? Didn't they know I was human already?"

" They didn't. They only saw you lying on that bench." Bo explains and she adds mischievously, " Do you know why you were cursed?"

Lauren scrunches her face, " No ... why?"

Bo grins, " Because you always spend too much time in that damn lab." and she poked Lauren in her ribs, " It's your punishment."

The blond laughs, " I am so sorry Miss Dennis. I promise I'll be back earlier tomorrow. Forgive me?" She gives Bo those puppy eyes. She loves her girlfriend, but she loves her job too. They've always torn her in two and she's still trying hard to keep a balance. " But why a vampire?"

Bo's expression is still playful when she kisses Lauren. Lauren knows it too well when she does it. It means she's going to make her all hot and bothered, while only sometimes it doesn't. Lauren moaned loudly as she feels the brunette's tongue slides in her mouth and the warm breath on her sensitive skins. The blonde moves her hands to Bo's hips and presses her down on her already on-fire body.

" I thought you would be an excellent vamp because you're pretty good at sucking." Bo pants between kisses and sucks Lauren's earlobe, making the blonde writhe beneath her. The brunette whispers, " Aren't you?"

Lauren laughs and flips her over, locking Bo's hands above her head. She leans down and raises an eyebrow at the playful brunette, " You're right. But you know, you missed one."

" What's that?" Bo pouts when Lauren holds her down, dodging her kiss. She pants lightly and licks her lips seductively. This is going to be interesting. She can see Lauren's breathing speed up as she looks at the blonde intensely.

Lauren's control is razor thin and she's trying to ignore the ache between her legs. It is getting harder when Bo keeps wriggling beneath her. She can't do this anymore. She hisses as she starts to rip off Bo's clothes, " It's sinking." Game over.

Bo's eyes suddenly glows in electric blue as she frees herself from Lauren's firm grip, " Bring it on."

* * *

><p>Please remember to vote!<p> 


	16. Poll Results

**Poll Result**

**Please vote for your top 3 favorites stories!**

1

New Again

19 19%

2

The Sound of Us

17 17%

3

Talented Fingers

15 15%

4

Exhale

14 14%

5

Long Nights and Happy Endings

9 9%

6

Healing Touch

5 5%

7

Touched

5 5%

8

Her Healing Touch

4 4%

9

Pleasure with Love

4 4%

10

Two is Better Than One

3 3%

11

Subconscious

2 2%

12

After Work

1 1%

13

Second Chance

1 1%

14

Too Long

1 1%

Unique Voters:

43


	17. Author names and stories

The stories and who wrote them:

After Work – haley128

Exhale – Sarfy

Healing Touch - MerryAngel

Her Healing Touch – critic2000

Long Nights and Happy Endings – TeamAlley678

New Again – TeamLauren4eva (Our Winner!)

Pleasure with Love – inolvidable23

Second Chance – etin

Subconscious – LadyRocks

Talented Fingers – the-adequate-pretender

The Sound of Us - SeraFaerosa

Too Long – titanreader

Touched – Somewhataddicted

Two is Better Than One – Vera Ku


End file.
